Revolutions of the Heart
by lateBloomer04
Summary: COMPLETE! Hist AU postCotBP Elizabeth and Will were engaged but due to a cruel twist of fate, they were separated. 7 years later, amid the backdrop of the Revolutionary War, fate gives them another chance at love. But are they brave enough to take it?
1. True Love's First Test

Revolutions of the Heart

AU, post-PotC

Disclaimer: The characters of Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation. All historical persons, like Mary Wollstonecraft and Samuel Adams, belong to themselves, but they will be manipulated to benefit my plot. As this is a Revolutionary War story told from an American's point of view, King George III will be bashed…along with the fictional Norrington and Lord Beckett. But in no way does this reflect my feelings about British people as a whole – in fact, I happen to adore the British! After all, Orlando and Keira are of that nationality! And J.K. Rowling is my favorite author of all time..

Summary: AU, Post-PotC Elizabeth and Will were engaged to be married but due to a cruel twist of fate, they were separated. Now, seven years later, amid the backdrop of the Revolutionary War, fate gives them another chance at love. But are they brave enough to take it?

A/N: This story is very AU. The events of PotC: tCotBP occurred before the story began, but the second movie does not play out. Elements from the second movie are sprinkled throughout the story, such as a variation of Lord Beckett's character. But it is an original story…there is no Davey Jones going after Jack's soul. In fact the story happens to center on Will and Elizabeth's relationship. I'm telling you this up front…if you don't like Will/Liz, don't bother to read it. However, it does contain Mr. Sparrow, who plays an important part. It is historical fiction, set during the time of the Revolutionary War. I tried to make the 'real' events as accurate as possible, but keep in mind, this _is_ fanfiction. If you need to correct, please do so gently. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Now, on to the story…

Chapter One: True Love's First Test

Elizabeth Swann snuck out of her home late one Friday night, planning to meet Will, her fiancé, on Port Royal's now-deserted beach. Although they were properly engaged, Elizabeth's father still deemed it improper for them to spend time alone together without supervision. So, Elizabeth took matters into her own hands, as she often had before. The governor's daughter was careful not to be seen by anyone as she walked down to the beach…the town was already in an uproar about her impending marriage to the blacksmith. Gossip would spread like wildfire if she was caught out at night without a chaperone, and Elizabeth felt it was best to avoid that disagreeable scenario. Luckily, she made it to 'their' spot on the beach without being spotted by anyone. Will was already there, waiting patiently for her to arrive.

"Elizabeth, you made it!" He exclaimed, sweeping her into his arms. She giggled into his chest, just enjoying the feeling of being safe and loved.

It had been almost a month since Will and Elizabeth had returned to their home of Port Royal after that unforgettable incident involving the undead pirates and Captain Jack Sparrow. Mister Turner and Miss Swann were very much in love – he had proposed to her the day after Jack left in the _Pearl_. They had set the wedding date (which was fast approaching), booked the church, ordered the flowers, bought suitable clothes, and invited the guests. Now all they could do was wait for the happy day to arrive.

"Will, can you believe that we'll be married by next week?" Elizabeth gushed, as they ran hand in hand down the moonlit beach.

"Sometimes I can't believe you agreed to marry me," he admitted as they flopped down on the sand, which was still warm from the previous day's Caribbean sun. "I must be the luckiest man in the world - surely you must have considered Norrington's offer?" Elizabeth was appalled that Will would think such a thing until she realized that her fiancé was only joking. He laughed as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. But he quickly sobered when she asked him a question that had been worrying her for weeks.

"Do you think King George really will hold a draft? I know my worries may seem unfounded, but Father says the colonies are getting more and more out of hand every day…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"Oh, Lizzie." Will laughed, running his fingers through the softness that was her hair. But secretly he believed that her worries were not far from the truth. He was afraid that he would be drafted into the British Army and shipped across the seas to the Americas to fight for a cause that he did not believe in. Honestly, he could care less about what the colonists did and didn't want to risk his life with Elizabeth over something as trivial -to him- as taxes. He knew there was probably more to it than that, but Will's focus was not on colonial problems at the moment. His thoughts were centered around upcoming his marriage to certain someone… Elizabeth was speaking.

"I'm just afraid that if Britain did go to war, that you and I would be parted forever. That would be awful!" Her lips trembled, and Will's heart ached. He hated to see her in distress, no matter how small.

"Don't you worry, Lizzie. I'm not going anywhere yet," he reassured her as he enveloped her in his strong, muscled arms, a product of his blacksmithing days.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, Will. You're the only man I've ever wanted," she murmured into his chest. "You're the only one who understands me – not even my father knows all that I've told you." She winked at him mysteriously and Will faintly blushed.

"You _know_ I feel the same. The whole town knows it, that you're the only one that I've ever loved or will love," he breathed into her ear. He claimed her lips with his own and they sank into the sparkling sand, locked in a lover's embrace. As they explored each other's mouths, Elizabeth let out a moan of frustration. Gasping for air, they pulled away for a moment.

"Will, what's stopping you from taking me right here, right now," she whispered seductively, sitting up while he caught his breath. "I would always remember my first time with you on the beach under the stars." She ran her fingers through his thick mane and he shivered at her touch.

"You have no idea how much I'd love to take you up on that offer," he replied huskily, the hints of desire evident in his dark eyes. "But I promised your father that I'd make an honorable woman out of you so I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait until Friday."

"But…" she trailed off, clearly disappointed. Will smiled wryly, caressing her smooth cheeks.

"I know you'd regret it later if we didn't wait," he reminded her and she nodded dejectedly. "Come on, love. It's getting late, and we'd better head back." He helped her up, and gave her his coat, sheltering her from the cool gusts that were felt down by the docks.

"I'm so lucky to be betrothed to a man who remains honorable when I am at my weakest," she told him as they left the beach behind. Will hugged her.

"You're not weak – far from it. Besides, after a few days, you'll never have to resist me again." She giggled at that, and they were silent the rest of the way back, content just to walk beside each other.

"Goodnight, Will, my love," she told him before they kissed. "I'll stop by the shop tomorrow," she promised.

"I'll look forward to it," he murmured softly as she disappeared into the Swann mansion.

Elizabeth sighed with happiness as she tip-toed through the foyer. Her life had certainly taken a turn for the better once Will had finally gotten up the courage to confess his feelings for her. She would never forget that fateful day when he blurted out, "I love you", just before Jack was about to be hung. Even her father had warmed to the idea of her marrying 'beneath' her, once he had had the chance to spend some time with Will over the past month. When Weatherby Swann saw just how deep Will's love ran for his daughter and that he would do anything for her, he gave the young couple his blessing. _Yes_, she mused, _my life was going just the way I want it to._

The governor's daughter hoped to crawl right into bed without being discovered that she had been dallying with her fiancé. She figured that her father would already be asleep, as it was after midnight. So when Elizabeth heard shouts and muffled noises coming from her father's study, she had every right to be alarmed.

"Father?" she called, bursting into his study. The scene that greeted her chilled her to the bone. Two naval officers were holding her anguished father at gunpoint, along with four other redcoat guards.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "Put your weapons down!"

"Certainly, Miss Swann," one of the officers said with a sneer. "I would be happy to - as soon as your father agrees to govern the colony of Massachusetts, and as soon as you agree to marry my friend here." The second officer in the room stood up as a sign of respect for Elizabeth, and she noted that he looked strikingly like Will. They had the same dark eyes and hair, although she figured this man was a tad shorter but she couldn't be sure. _Not that this man who was threatening Father could begin to compare to Will,_ she reminded herself.

"Captain Benjamin Thorndyke, at your service my lady," said the man, offering his hand to Elizabeth, who refused to shake it. _It's so strange how much he physically resembles Will,_ she thought while glaring at the man. _I might even mistake him for Will if I saw him from afar…_ However, she knew that her Will's handsome features were quite unique. She could never mistake another man –not even this man- for Will, even if she wanted to. Her father's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"I don't mind serving in the colonies," Governor Swann began, "but I don't see why you're marrying my daughter has to do with anything! She is already engaged to another man, and they are set to marry in three days." Elizabeth gave her father a grateful look.

"King George's orders," said the other officer, waving official papers under their noses, as if that explained everything. "It's come to our attention that Miss Swann's fiancé, William Turner, was seen meeting with the rebel sympathizers. The king will not tolerate one of his newly appointed governors' daughter to marry a traitor to the Crown, so we have arranged for a substitute."

"What!" screeched Elizabeth. "This is absurd…Will is not a spy for the colonies! He would never betray Britain…he couldn't," she sputtered. "He loves his country, and so do I!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Swann," said Thorndyke, not sounding very sorry at all, "But we are about to begin a war…times have changed. The king is taking a more active role in our personal lives; I think it would be best if you just gave me a chance." He nodded at the first officer, who was still holding her father at gunpoint. "I wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen to your father."

"But what about Will?" she choked out. "He'll know something is amiss if I don't show on the day of our wedding…"

"Well," the officer hesitated, "We were going to arrest him for treason and lock him up for five years, but if you sign these papers stating that you will marry me, we shall lower the sentence to three months in prison. But if you go to him tomorrow to try and warn the blacksmith, he shall be killed on the spot." She gasped in horror.

"No," she whispered. "You can't do that…it's against the law!"

"I'm afraid the king sees otherwise, what with the colonies rebelling and all, he can't afford to have you marry a spy," said Thorndyke.

"Come, come my dear, we haven't got all day," the first officer reminded her, nudging her father with his pistol. "Make your decision." Gulping, the governor's daughter looked at him, to her father, to Thorndyke, then back to the offending officer. Thorndyke shot her a sympathetic look, but she hardly felt warmly towards him. After all, the man was participating in the scheme that was to separate her from her beloved Will forever!_ I'll sign,_ she thought desperately. _But only to keep my father safe…as soon as I'm allowed, I shall run to the blacksmith's, find Will, explain the situation, and hopefully leave Port Royal with him as soon as we can. Will would want to know...as much as I want to keep him safe, I'm positive he'd want to know about the threat that has been put out on us._

"Elizabeth, don't…" Her father protested, but with shaking fingers, she signed the documents anyway. Reluctantly, the officers put away their weapons and Elizabeth found temporary solace in her father's arms.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, as his voice hitched with emotion.

"Yes I did," she whispered. "For both your and Will's sakes."

"Thank you, Miss Swann, for being reasonable," said a very relieved Thorndyke, gathering up the documents. Elizabeth could hardly bare to look at him. _How am I ever going to explain this to Will so that he'll understand the seriousness of my situation? What if we can't escape in time? _She thought miserably. Elizabeth was jolted out of her thoughts…Thorndyke was speaking.

"Now that that is all settled, I shall return for you tomorrow afternoon. Governor, we leave for the colonies at once!" Thorndyke nodded at him, and then he, his colleague, and the redcoats vacated the premises.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth, dear," said her father, who stared at his only daughter with only the deepest regret that he couldn't have prevented the previous events from happening. "You don't deserve this…" he trailed off, and hugged her tightly.

"I know, Father," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's not your fault; I don't blame you at all." Not bearing to look at his anguished expression, she excused herself, saying she was exhausted and that she wanted to go to bed.

Elizabeth found no rest that night…her life had taken a wrong turn and there was nothing she could do to right it again. When she awoke the next morning, the unfamiliar sensation of dread took up residence in the pit of her stomach. All through breakfast, she toyed with the idea of exactly when she should make her escape to the blacksmith shop so she could warn Will about everything that had transpired the previous night.

_Could we leave town fast enough once I convince Will that our government is after him? Once we are on the run, how long would it be until we're caught? _Elizabeth didn't want to risk Will's being arrested, even though she was sure that the officers had invented the offense she knew it was necessary that they leave quickly. By mid-morning, she had put off seeing Will long enough – if they were to run away together, she had better see him now. She left her father a note, explaining what she had done…she knew he would understand.

The sun was out in all of her glory as Elizabeth headed out to see Will in what she hoped would be the beginning of their new life together. Donning a fancy wide-brimmed hat, lace trimmed gloves, and a wrap, the governor's daughter hurried through the town to her destination. Sweat trickled down her back as it must have been one of the hottest days of the Caribbean summer, and she was stuck underneath all of the layers of protective but itchy clothing.

_Later, at the Blacksmith shop_

Putting his unfinished sword aside, Will heard someone urgently knocking and answered the door to the blacksmith shop that he now owned. Mr. Brown had finally retired, bequeathing the smithy to his former apprentice.

"Elizabeth!" he cried, twirling her around. "Please, come in out of the hot sun…you shouldn't be outside for that long, remember?" She nodded, and quickly followed him inside the shop. Will could not easily contain his eagerness at seeing his beloved.

"It's good to see you again so soon." He beamed at his fiancé, but she couldn't bring herself to return the smile.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, noticing the lack of her cheerful demeanor.

"I…I… something terrible has happened," she confessed, removing her sticky wrap.

"Tell me," he urged.

"Do you love me Will?" she asked, sounding terribly frightened. She knew he did, she just wanted him to re-affirm it.

"Of course I love you," he emphasized, more than a little confused as he held her clammy hands. Elizabeth shivered despite the heat.

"Would you do anything for me?" she asked, her voice wobbling.

"You know I would, love," he promised, kissing her brow. "Please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded, but she remained silent, not sure how to begin.

"Is your father ill?" She shook her head no.

"Did someone hurt you?" Not wanting to lie, she decided to assume that he meant physically.

"No," she muttered, looking down at her feet.

"Lizzie, what is it?" he whispered.

"We've got to leave Port Royal right away – Will, you are in terrible danger!" she cried as she sank into his loving embrace.

"What do you mean?" he questioned her concernedly. Somehow, amidst many pauses and tears, she was able to spit out the short version of the long and terrible story.

"…So you understand why we must flee Port Royal forever," she finished emphatically. Will nodded slowly, rubbing her back as he spoke.

"When are they expecting you back at the manor?"

"I'm not sure; sometime this afternoon I think," Elizabeth answered, having composed herself somewhat.

"Alright, love. I'll just go grab a few things and then we can leave." Will disappeared up the ladder into the loft over the smithy where he had stashed his few prized possessions.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief – he was taking her pleas for urgency seriously. Her fiancé returned a few moments later with his sword, a pouch full of money, a pack full of clothes, and a small, velvet box which he held out to Elizabeth.

"Open it, quick," Will urged, and she did, gasping as she pulled out a shimmering golden necklace in the shape of a heart. Engraved on the back were the letters 'W & E' along with the word 'forever' in beautiful fancy script.

"It's your wedding present," Will explained to a now speechless Elizabeth who was tracing the letters with her fingers. "I was going to wait until after we were married, but it seems fitting that you have it now. I made it myself – well, I had help with the engraving. Do you like it?" he asked anxiously.

"I love it," she grinned, giving him a quick kiss. "It's perfect; knowing that you made it makes it even more special." Will blushed at this. "I only wish that I'd thought to remember your present – I left it at the house," she said apologetically.

"That's alright," he said, kindly. "You're all the present I need." Elizabeth enjoyed the feel of Will's warm fingers raking over her skin as he clasped the necklace around her elegant neck.

"We'd better go," she said reluctantly. She hated to interrupt this private time with her fiancé, but if they waited too long to flee the city, she knew Will would be arrested – or worse.

"Milady," said Will, who offered her his arm. She took it gratefully and they started towards the door. But before they could reach it, a loud knock sounded, along with angry voices.

"Give it up, Turner; we know she's in there!" Elizabeth and Will tensed. They had lingered too long; the unthinkable had happened. The navy had discovered them! Elizabeth didn't see any way out of this one. What were they going to do?

End Ch. 1


	2. Cruel Separation

Chapter Two: Cruel Separation

It was with a heavy heart that Elizabeth Swann and her father left Port Royal. One day later, Elizabeth could hardly believe her fiancé had been forcibly taken from her and sent to the colonies to fight in the war. Would she ever see him again? Elizabeth did not know. Oh, how she ached to be with him again, to feel his strong arms around her, to hear his deep, lilting voice speak her name…

Although Ben tried to apologize for the wrongdoings that the crown had committed against her and Will, Elizabeth would not stand for it. She simply ignored him and planned on doing so during the entire voyage. The only person that she would even acknowledge was her father. And even he couldn't calm her much – however, his caring presence gave her a small comfort.

Gripping the railing of the _Dauntless_, the soon-to-be Mrs. Thorndyke recalled her last moments with her true love as she gazed out at the horizon. Caressing the golden heart necklace in her left hand, the only reminder of Will, she let the tears fall freely as she remembered their devastating separation.__

Will had led her out the back entrance of the smithy, but to no avail. Navy guards were covering it as well as the front, and they both were quickly captured. Immediately, Elizabeth and Will were yanked apart, though both protested in vain. Will was detained by several redcoats, while Elizabeth was passed into Thorndyke's clutches.

"William Turner, you are hereby sentenced to death under charges of associating with rebel spies and for attempting to flee the country," proclaimed one of the officers. The redcoats aimed their rifles at Will, who did not flinch, but proudly held his head high.

"No!" cried Elizabeth, as she wriggled out of Thorndyke's grip. She leapt in front of her beloved, shielding him from the line of fire. "You cannot do this – it isn't right! Will would never commit any crimes against his country…I promise you, he was not involved!"

"I doubt that," scoffed another officer, gesturing towards Will's pack. "He seems like a genuine rebel spy to me – we have witnesses that saw him at their meeting!"

"Lizzie, step aside," Will said quietly. When she didn't budge, he continued. 

"There's nothing more you can do for me, my love. I'd rather die now than live a lifetime without you by my side." Two men forced Elizabeth to move out of the way so they could have a clear shot at Will. But before they could fire, a messenger from the navy came riding between them.

"_Don't shoot!" he panted, slowing to catch his breath. "I have a writ here…it's from King George himself! It says that all able bodied men aged eighteen to forty-five are required to serve in the army for at least six months while we are at war fighting the rebels in the colonies. The war isn't being officially announced until next week, but this still applies to the young man here. So, Mr. Turner, if you are willing to serve your country…" he trailed off, leaving his offer open-ended._

"I will serve," Will answered softly, his doe-eyes shining with defeat.

"You will be asked to serve indefinitely, I presume," sneered one of the naval officers. "After all, we are dropping all previous charges."

"I shall serve for however long that I am needed," Will quietly said, "But I shall take no pride in defending a country that has sunk into the depths of corruption." 

"Take him away!" ordered the officer, and with one last loving glance at Elizabeth, Will was gone from her sight forever. "Lizzie, I promise I will find you!" he shouted as he was dragged away.

"_Will!" Elizabeth screamed. "Don't leave me!" Furious, she struggled to get away from Thorndyke's firm grasp, but to no avail._

"Elizabeth, dear, we must depart for the colonies," Ben began, but she interrupted him accusingly.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye!" she cried. "I'll never see him again, and I didn't even get to say goodbye." As her shuddering sobs of anguish grew louder, she twisted around in his arm, still trying to break free. The beautiful necklace that Will had given her started to knock gently against her neck, causing her to cry harder. Not wanting to cause a scene, the naval officers made haste to leave.

When Ben led her through the crowded streets of Port Royal down to the docks, they passed the smithy. A deep pang grew in her stomach as she was reminded of Will. She remembered all of the times that they'd spent there together when Will was finished with his work for the day. As they boarded the Dauntless_, the ship that would carry her to the colonies and away from the only home she'd ever known, Elizabeth vowed to make Ben's life a living hell. Maybe, just maybe, if the marriage failed, Ben would divorce her, leaving her free to marry Will…_

Suddenly, an intrusive hand on her shoulder startled Elizabeth, bringing her back to the present. She did not need to turn around… she could tell it was not the reassuring touch of her father, but that of her new husband-to-be.

"Miss Swann, I would be honored if you would join me for lunch inside," Ben Thorndyke awkwardly asked. He received a stony glare in return for his efforts. "Please… we need to discuss the details of our wedding." 

The mention of the dreaded wedding did nothing to help his case, but the overhead sun was unbearably stifling, so Elizabeth relented and followed the young officer inside. So far, the silent treatment was working well… it gave her a grim satisfaction as Ben became more and more frustrated with her petulant behavior towards him. Besides, she had spent too much time outside as it was. 

Elizabeth Swann was, in fact, moderately allergic to the sun, but the only people who knew of her plight were her father and Will. She kept it quiet, for society was quite suspicious of those harboring strange diseases or abnormalities. If she was exposed to sunlight for long periods of time, her skin would begin to itch. After the initial exposure, if she did not go indoors, she felt as if there were millions of tiny pins sticking her skin. Strangely, no rash would appear on her skin.

But even so, when she was a little girl, her father thought she had just been suffering from a sunburn. But when the burning sensation continued almost each time Elizabeth had been outside all day in the sun, her father began to take her complaints seriously. Governor Swann had taken her to see practically every doctor in the Caribbean; yet their diagnosis was the same – they had no idea what was causing her 'discomfort'. During the course of her childhood, Elizabeth had had plenty of unbearable days thanks to the sun. Eventually she just stopped playing outside during the hot part of the day, but that meant that she had to miss out on all the fun. But there were many worse things, Elizabeth realized, than a sun allergy. Being separated from Will was one of them…

Elizabeth flinched as Ben put his hand in hers, to escort her to the lunch table. She immediately yanked her hand away, and followed her new fiancé into the dining area as if nothing had happened.

"So, I was thinking," Ben began as Elizabeth took a seat at the table with her father and the other officers, "that it would be prudent to hold our wedding outside…"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Governor Swann objected sharply, glancing over at his daughter with concern. He knew that she couldn't last more than a half an hour under the hot midday sun without receiving a painful reaction. "Surely it would be more proper to be married in a church!"

"Nonsense," Thorndyke laughed. "I wish to invite all of my friends from the naval academy, and from what I hear tell of the colonies, there are no grand churches like there are in Port Royal or England. To tell you the truth, their civilization sounds rather backward…" As he droned on about how the colonies were behind on the times, Elizabeth's thoughts turned to Will.

"But what if Elizabeth does not want to have her wedding outside?" The governor prompted, interrupting Thorndyke's longwinded speech.

"Elizabeth, do you have any objections?" Ben asked her kindly, although his voice was strained. Inwardly, Elizabeth groaned. She really didn't want to have a reaction during the wedding – her face would swell, her hands would itch, and if she was exposed to the sunlight for too long, her nose would scar. It had all happened before… However, if she objected, it would mean that she'd given in by acknowledging Ben's existence. Elizabeth was not going to let that happen…she would just suffer through an outdoor wedding. Ignoring her father's pointed look, Elizabeth shrugged.

"Excellent!" Thorndyke exclaimed, rather too heartily. The governor sighed – he did not want his daughter to be in pain on her wedding day, but he understood her defiance in refusing to speak to Ben. 

As the conversation topic turned to the upcoming war, Elizabeth asked her father to be excused. As she was leaving the room, she smiled as she heard Thorndyke's bewilderment as he spoke of the 'backward' colonists' refusal to back down from their request for independence. To her, it seemed that King George had committed various wrongdoings against his subjects overseas, and Elizabeth could empathize quite well with the colonists' desire for freedom. It was something that she deeply craved herself.

Over the next few weeks, Elizabeth thought's were of Will; as she glimpsed the New World for the first time, when she was given a tour of the mansion in Boston that she would eventually share with Ben, and during the tedious planning for the wedding. Worrying about Will's safety was an everyday occurrence; every night Elizabeth would pray for him to escape the war unscathed. She vowed that even though they were separated by distance, her love for him would never falter.

Meanwhile…

Will had arrived in the colonies a few days after Elizabeth, but he was stuck living in an army barracks as the British prepared for the upcoming war. He was residing with common criminals, as they were the first to be drafted into the army when the war was announced. After an agonizing week of grueling training, Mr. Turner was glad to be given the Sabbath off. His only duty for the day was to pick up his uniform (the standard set of a red coat with white breeches), and to make sure that they fit properly. Standing in the seemingly endless queue, Will waited his turn until said clothing was thrust into his hands.

"This is it?" questioned Will, frowning as he realized how bright the red color was. "But don't you think that the color is too–"

"Complaining about the uniforms? That will give you kitchen duty for today, boy!" barked the overseeing lieutenant. Will was about to object again, but a hand on his arm stopped him from receiving any more unwanted duties.

"Don't," said the young man in a low voice. "If you get on his bad side, it will be worse than kitchen duty for you – trust me." Sighing, Will dropped the matter and headed for the kitchens. To his surprise, the man followed him.

"Thanks back there," Will muttered, as he grabbed a dish and began to scrub it. "If you hadn't stopped me, I would have let my temper run away with me. You saved me from a lot of trouble." The young man laughed.

"It was nothing. I'm John Holdenbrooke by the way. And you are…?"

"Will Turner." The young blacksmith smiled as they shook hands. "I was just miffed that they are actually going to make us wear these (he indicated the crimson uniforms) when we are out on the battlefield or when we're fighting in the woods. Don't they know that the red will stand out, presenting an easy target?"

"I have learned it is best not to question the army, my friend," John advised. "But you do have a good point – I have often wondered about that myself. How did a smart thing like you end up with a bunch of criminals like us?" Will sighed and ran his hand through his tousled dark locks.

"It's a long story…" John listened sympathetically as Will explained how he had been parted from Elizabeth due to his accusation of being a rebel spy.

"…And now she is being forced into marry some naval stiff," Will concluded bitterly. "She signed a marriage contract while the navy held her father at gunpoint."

"That's awful!" Will nodded, his eyes haunted with regret.

"We should've left home before, when we'd had the chance…"

"Now, do not be too hard on yourself," John interjected. "You could not have known what was going to happen…" He proceeded to tell Will his own story; their tragic tales were somewhat similar. The only differences were that John actually had been a rebel spy, and that he had been engaged to the daughter of a prominent naval officer, not the daughter of a governor.

"I miss my Lily everyday," John ended sadly. "We had our whole life ahead of us…I'm starting to regret that I became involved in the revolution; since it cost me my life with her." Will nodded awkwardly, not knowing what else to do.

"Why did you, if you don't mind my asking?" Will said, letting his curiosity got the better of him. John shrugged.

He went on to tell Will how he grew up living in the colonies with his family, and only joined the British navy to have a stable occupation. While he was training at the naval academy, he explained, his father would write to him and complain about the injustices that the colonies were suffering from, thanks to the British king.

"I believed in the colonists' sound reasoning…King George III was taxing everything from stamps to tea, not to mention there was the imposition of the new governors, and the colonists being forced to quarter soldiers in their own homes; the list goes on and on…" John smiled faintly as Will looked intrigued. "So, I joined the underground resistance in London. My only misstep was getting caught…"

The two became fast friends over the next few weeks, and due to John's influence, Will was becoming more and more sympathetic to the patriot cause. Will was in the best shape of his life at the end of the month, thanks to the harsh training program. Just when he was beginning to adjust to this new way of life, the soldiers were called to assemble for a very important announcement.

"Men, we march for Boston tomorrow morning," their commanding officer began. "The rebels have seized Bunker Hill, and it is our duty to reclaim it for the Crown. They caught us off guard at Concord – but this time we will be ready for them." He paused and scanned the crowd. Luckily his eyes glanced over Will and John, who were whispering happily over the mention of the battle where the colonists had prevailed. "You are dismissed – report here tomorrow packed and ready to march."

"Can you believe we are going to war tomorrow?" John stated rhetorically, and Will shook his head. As his friend mused aloud about how he wished he could switch sides and fight for the colonies, Will allowed his own musings to turn to Elizabeth. How was she? Was she already married? Will felt his face grow hot as he imagined his beloved with another man; Thorndyke. He quickly pushed those disturbing thoughts away, and tried to remember if Elizabeth had ever said where her father had been re-assigned. Try as he might, he could not remember. When the army would leave tomorrow, he had no idea if he would be marching towards her or away from her…

Two days later

Elizabeth was awakened by the sun streaming in through her window. Groaning aloud, she inwardly remembered what day it was. Her wedding day; the day that she had been dreading for the past month, had finally arrived. In a few short hours, she would be bound by marriage to a man that she did not love, nor even like! She would belong to a man that was not William Turner…

Burrowing back beneath the security of the covers, she allowed her depression to overwhelm her thoughts. _I can't believe I thought I had a chance at marrying the man I loved - I should have known that Will and I could have never been married, that it was too good to be true. This is what happens, _she chided herself._ When you think a chance for something good is finally happening in your life, fate intervenes to rip that chance away. You might as well accept it; you and Will shall never be together. _This final thought made her want to weep for the future that might have been…

"Miss Swann! Are you decent?" One of the maids yelled from the foot of the stairs just outside Elizabeth's room.

"Just a moment!" she called back, snapping out of her deep thoughts.

Elizabeth cursed, wriggled her way out of bed, and went over to her window. Wincing, she noticed there was not a cloud in the sky - it was a bright sunny day! It seemed that the weather was mocking her…not only was she feeling anything but sunny, but the intense light assured her that she would receive a painful reaction during her wedding or during the reception afterward. The flimsy veil would provide little protection from its scorching rays…

As the maids entered the room to help her into her corset and white wedding dress, Elizabeth tried to convince herself that it wasn't real. _This is not happening, this is not happening… _It was the only way she could retain a shred of sanity.

When her father came to collect her, Elizabeth was oddly composed. The governor might have believed that she had surrendered defeat and accepted her fate, but Elizabeth was far from giving up. Although most of her believed that she was already sentenced to a life without love, a tiny glimmer of hope remained in the back of her mind that Will would save her from this dreadful predicament; he had promised to find her, afterall… She stared out the window as the carriage flew through the streets, not really seeing the buildings as they flashed by. They reached the Thorndyke mansion in no time, much to the Governor's chagrin. He was not looking forward to watching his daughter enter into a loveless union, for he loved her and wanted her always to be happy. But there was nothing he could do.

"Elizabeth, dear, we must hurry!" urged the new Governor of Massachusetts, as he helped her down from their carriage. "We cannot be late!" She nodded at him as the governor led them through the gate and into Thorndyke's estate, where the wedding would be performed in the backyard. Her father smiled at her sadly before leaving her at the very back of the crowd – he left to find the seat that was already reserved for him at the front.

"Would you like to sit with me, m'lady?" Turning around, she gasped when she saw who it was.

"Will!" she cried happily, hugging him. "You're here," she breathed, caressing his face in awe, as if she thought he might disappear at any moment. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it, that I was going to have to marry…"

Will laughed. "Don't be silly; do you think I'd let that happen?" Elizabeth observed the mischievous glint in his eye and grinned in response. "No. Do not fear, love, for another woman has been chosen to wed Thorndyke." Then, the orchestra struck up the traditional wedding march, interrupting them.

"Shall we?" Will offered her his hand, and he led them to some seats in the shade, where they still had a good view of the 'aisle'. Suddenly, the guests stood up to watch the bride and her father walk past them. Elizabeth frowned slightly when she saw the bride – she looked strangely familiar. But she disregarded the feeling as Will protectively put his arm around her waist.

"That poor girl," Will commented softly, after he noticed Elizabeth staring at her with pity. "She looks frightened to death – I would be too if I had to marry a navy twit like Thorndyke."

"I'm just glad it's not me," said Elizabeth, shuddering, as the bride passed them. "Thank the lord I'm marrying you in a month…by the way, are your dress clothes ready yet?"

"Shh!" Said an elderly couple, who had turned around to frown at them. For indeed, the minister had just started the service.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony…"

After they turned back around, Elizabeth nearly burst out laughing as Will tried to keep a straight face. He smirked at her, while she regained her composure.

"Yes…I picked them up from the tailor last night," Will whispered in her ear. "My jacket is navy blue with gold buttons to match your dress." Elizabeth grinned when he asked about her dress – she was going with a non-traditional look. Her father had bought this gorgeous golden dress with a scoop-neckline and golden pearls adorning the floaty, light fabric.

"I am sure it will look lovely on you, Lizzie, my future wife," said Will, and Elizabeth beamed.

"Will, have you heard a reply from Jack yet?" She whispered, the wedding at hand already forgotten.

"No, but I have a feeling that he will show up in disguise. I can just see him coming dressed like the Commodore, wig and all," Will deadpanned. Elizabeth fought the urge to snort. They whispered all through the service, and although they tried to be as unnoticeable as possible, they still attracted some unwanted attention.

"Shh!" said the elderly man, turning around to glare at them again. "They're starting their vows." Elizabeth and Will sobered at once, and turned their attention to the wedding. But they were so far away, that they couldn't hear exactly what was being said.

Thorndyke frowned when Elizabeth did not respond to the priest. During the entire ceremony, she had held a vacant gaze, almost as if she were somewhere else. And now, when they reached the interactive portion of the service, she ignored her cues completely! _She would not dare continue her vow of silence towards him during the ceremony, would she?_ He subtly nudged her with his elbow, and Elizabeth gave a tiny gasp, finally coming to her senses.

_What am I doing here, at the altar, standing here next to Thorndyke?_ She thought, with her brow furrowed in confusion. _ It is almost as if I am the one getting married…_

Suddenly Will and the elderly couple had vanished. She frowned; hadn't they been standing near her just moments ago?

The priest just smiled and repeated his line. He had seen this sort of thing happen before, when either the bride or groom would forget it was their turn to speak…

"I, Elizabeth Marie Swann…" Not knowing what else to do, Elizabeth obediently repeated the line.

"Take Benjamin Edward Thorndyke…" Elizabeth turned to look at Thorndyke who gave her an encouraging nod, and then it all became clear to her. _She _was the frightened bride. It was _her_ wedding day. Will was God-knows-where, and she had wrongly convinced herself that she was not the one marrying Thorndyke. Well it had worked - if only for a few moments she had been free to imagine what the wedding could have been like if she had been watching it happen from the audience with Will by her side. _Life was cruel. _

She heard a voice not unlike her own continue to repeat the wedding vows. "…To be my husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony."

The minister droned on. "Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," said Elizabeth, with only a trace of sadness in her voice. She only half-listened as Ben said his vows – she was too busy contemplating her most recent daydream, for lack of a better word. Will had seemed so real! It was as if he was really there… Elizabeth wondered where Will really was _– perhaps he is nearby -_ as the priest brought the ceremony to a close.

"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the great colony of Massachusetts and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be blessed. You may kiss the bride."

Elizabeth had to muster every bit of her strength not to recoil as Ben's lips touched her own. It was not a bad kiss, as far as kisses go, she decided. But it lacked the intense passion and devotion that was always present in all the kisses she had shared with Will. If she squinted, she could pretend that it was Will, and not Ben that was kissing her so ardently, for their likeness was quite unnerving. But Ben was not Will. And therefore, she detested the kiss. Quickly, she pulled away as the crowd began to applaud politely.

As Ben escorted her down the aisle and towards the reception party, Elizabeth realized that she was now married to a complete stranger. These past few months, she had been so sure that at any moment, Will would come rescue her from her plight. She had not given up hope until she said her vows. It was then that she knew there was no escaping this binding contract to one Benjamin Edward Thorndyke. She knew nothing of his true character, which could be a mistake…

End Ch. 2


	3. Wedding Night

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

A/N: Sorry I didn't post this earlier! I was considerably busy with multiple viewings of DMC… Just want to be clear, I wrote most of this story before DMC came out, so it still just takes place after the events first movie. However, bits and pieces from DMC may find their way into this story, like Lord Beckett and Jack's compass for instance. But there will be no love triangle between Will/Jack/Liz. It is strictly a Will/Liz…as it should be!

Ch. 3: Wedding Night

The newly-wedded Elizabeth Thorndyke slipped unnoticed through the back door into the Thorndyke mansion. After mingling with the guests outside during the reception, it had been only a matter of time before her skin started acting up. The sun had gotten to her, and when her face began to swell and her tops of her hands became unbearably itchy, she'd dashed away towards the safety of indoors.

Elizabeth ran into the bathroom and patted down her face with a cold cloth. She was not bothered that the water made her make-up run…relief from her reaction was the only concern on her mind. Sighing, she let out a breath she did not even know she had been holding. The cold compress did not prevent her skin from hurting, but it did help to alleviate the pain. After she retouched her make-up the best she could, Elizabeth left the bathroom, hoping to find a new spot to hide so that no one would notice her and force her outside to attend the wedding party. Instead, she was startled by one of the maids as she let out an ear-splitting scream. The newly wedded Mrs. Thorndyke crossed the spacious foyer to discover Emily, the parlor maid, to be leaning up against the wall.

"What? What's wrong, Emily?" Scurrying over to her, Elizabeth asked the poor woman - who was clutching a letter - what was the matter. With shaking fingers, the maid pressed the letter into Elizabeth's hands.

"My husband…he's dead!" The maid let out a cry of anguish, as Elizabeth examined the letter. It was from the British Army, and it contained a lengthy list of names of the men who had perished in yesterday's battle.

Her heart leapt into her throat. _Will! He might've been in that battle… _Elizabeth could not bear to look, yet she found herself scanning the list. Her trembling finger traced the list of names until she reached the 'T's. Tannon, Thomson, Tingley, Tonks, Tucker, _Turner_.

"Turner, William," she whispered aloud, gasping as she realized what this meant. _No! It can't be…perhaps it is another man of the same name._ But what Elizabeth saw next to his name confirmed her worst fears. _Aged twenty, of Port Royal, Jamaica._ In her heart, she knew that it was indeed _her Will_ that had been killed in action. Intense shock made her muscles grow rigid. Elizabeth sank down into a cushiony chair, all physical feelings of her painful sun reaction forgotten due to the painful mental blow that was Will's death. _Oh_ _my sweet_ _William…how could this have happened to you? You promised to find me… now I am truly alone! _Her black thoughts would have consumed her, had not someone discovered her sobbing silently.

"Elizabeth? There you are…I have been looking for you everywhere!" It was her father, who had just entered the mansion. Weatherby Swann immediately knew that something was wrong by his daughter's slumped figure.

"Darling, what ever is the matter?" Wordlessly, Elizabeth showed the letter to her father. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Will's name to be among those of the deceased. The governor sat down next to his daughter and pulled her into a loving embrace. It was only then that Elizabeth abandoned her composure and allowed the grief to consume her. Her sobs of despair filled the first floor of the mansion. Nothing mattered any more - the man that she loved was now gone - forever.

_Later that night, at the Thorndyke Residence_

Benjamin Thorndyke was exhausted. Perhaps he would have been tired only from all of the wedding excitement and festivities, but he had just finished having a long, intense discussion with his bride's father. It seemed that his bride's former love had been killed in the battle of Bunker Hill the previous day. Elizabeth's father had made him promise that he would comfort and support her through this difficult time. Only after Ben had promised did Governor Swann take his leave.

Ben was furious at Will for letting himself get killed and therefore ruining his wedding night. He had kept his emotions in check during his discussion with Governor Swann, but as he headed towards his bedroom, he planned to give his new bride a piece of his mind. She had been ignoring him ever since the beginning of their engagement, and he was going to inform her that her childish behavior would not be acceptable during their marriage. That little stunt that she pulled during the ceremony, 'forgetting' to say her responses had displeased him, to say the least...

It had not been his decision to marry Elizabeth Swann, no more than it had been hers. But Ben had been proud to uphold a direct order from his king. He suspected that one of the higher-ups in the Navy had asked for a personal favor in having William Turner framed as a spy, and thus preventing Elizabeth from marrying the blacksmith. Ben knew it should have bothered him that an innocent man was being punished for a crime that he did not commit, but Ben was not troubled by this – quite the opposite. Thanks to these fortuitous circumstances, he had been given the chance to marry the most stunning young woman that he had ever met.

Ben did not believe that Elizabeth's former fiancé would cause anymore problems for him once he was shipped of to the army. However, he could not have been more wrong. Thanks to the _mere memory_ of Will Turner, Elizabeth had refused all of Ben's affections. Yet Ben had been patient. He knew it was only natural for the girl to loathe him at first, for he was partially to blame for her separation from Turner. And once they were married, he knew that Elizabeth could not avoid him any longer. As their wedding night had drifted closer, Ben found himself fantasizing about how satisfying it would taste to claim the beautiful, virginal Governor's daughter as his own.

But now, Will's unexpected death had apparently turned his bride into an emotional mess, something he had not counted on during his original fantasy. Convincing her to allow him to commence with the wedding night would take every bit of his skills of deception. So when he saw Elizabeth quietly weeping on their bed, he decided not to tell her of his anger at her silence toward him, but to comfort her instead. He would come across as a compassionate friend, and would twist his new wife's grief to help him get what he wanted.

"Elizabeth?" Ben said softly. She looked up at him, and the torn expression on her lovely face made him want to claim her then and there. "I brought you a cold cloth for you…your father told me that your face was bothering you." If he was curious as to the cause of her ailment, he chose not to mention it.

She nodded; it was the first sign of acknowledgement that Elizabeth had given Ben during their 'relationship'. Encouraged, Ben sat down on the bed next to her and slowly rubbed the cloth across her face, hoping to 'soothe her hurts'.

"Thank you," Elizabeth murmured quietly, allowing him to continue.

"I'm sorry…about Will," Ben said. Elizabeth looked into the depths of his brown eyes and saw that he did not mean it. Even though she was numb with grief, she still had her wits about her. She knew that there was only one thing that Benjamin Thorndyke was after, and strangely, that fact did not bother her, nor repulse her as she had believed it would. Before that day, she had vowed to resist his advances, and refuse to allow him to bed her. During the voyage to the colonies, Elizabeth had promised herself never to become intimate with a man unless his name was William Turner. But now, after she learned Will was dead, did it really matter if she refused Thorndyke? Who was she saving herself for? A dead man?

"I just cannot believe he is gone forever," she stated in a hollow voice. Reaching for her hand, Ben squeezed it in reassurance. Elizabeth allowed him to pull her in to a shaky embrace. He held her like that for awhile, knowing it was what she wanted.

"You know," Ben began whilst rubbing her back, "We never really are parted from the dead." He went on to share the story of how his father had died, and how difficult it had been for his family. In reality, Ben had barely known his father, and had barely been affected by his death, but Elizabeth did not need to know that. She needed to be comforted by someone who had experienced what she was going through. So what if Ben had to stretch the truth? He was going to have his wedding night, and would go to extremes to bed this bewitching tease of a girl.

"…memories of our loved ones will always live on in your heart," said Ben, bringing his story to a close. "But I think Will would have wanted you to try to move on and live a happy life. He would not want you to grieve on his behalf." Nodding again, Elizabeth thought that made sense. Will would have wanted her to be happy, wouldn't he? But she was not so sure if she could be happy without him…

Elizabeth reached behind her neck, and unclasped the golden heart-shaped necklace that Will had given her. As an act of defiance, she had worn it to the wedding, but now it just served as an agonizing reminder of Will's death. She shoved it unceremoniously into a drawer beside the bed – she did not think she could ever wear it again. _Resistance is futile. Who was she to rob Ben of his wedding night? There is no need to fight now…my reason for fighting is dead._

"Please, Ben," Elizabeth whispered desperately. "Make me forget." Ben knew that she was giving him permission to do more than just comfort her. As he captured her pouty lips with his own, Ben pulled her down on top of him. Elizabeth forgot to be ashamed as she yanked off her nightgown, as she was so steeped in shock and sorrow. Will was never coming back, so what did it matter if another man took her virginity? Ben spread her legs, and Elizabeth tried not to think about what was about to happen…

That night, Benjamin Thorndyke took her innocence and made Elizabeth his wife. As Elizabeth drifted off to sleep, Ben grinned to himself, as he was thrilled with his triumph. He'd successfully convinced his wife to sleep with him, and on the day she lost her former fiancé, too. Ben fell asleep, quite sated, and sure that he would have no more trouble cultivating a successful relationship with his new wife.

But Ben had been mistaken – Elizabeth was only feigning sleep. She stayed awake for quite some time, contemplating if she had done the right thing by not resisting Ben. Guilt washed over her when she remembered Will's handsome smiling face. But then she pictured that handsome face motionless, cold, and lifeless. Will had passed on into the world beyond, leaving Elizabeth alone to make her own choices. But she still was not certain if sleeping with a man –although her husband- on the same day that she found out her true love had been killed counted as a sin. The grief finally taking hold of her mind, Elizabeth finally succumbed to the need for sleep.

_The next day_

William Turner stirred and shifted his legs in bed as he heard voices approaching. Yet he was so exhausted, he could not bring himself to open his eyes.

"Is this one going to live?"

"Aye, he will…he just has a broken foot," another voice reassured the first. "It is lucky he escaped with his life really…"

"I do not see why you let the prisoners live, doctor," the first voice muttered. "We can't have them reporting our position to the British…"

"We will not be letting them leave," the second voice said firmly. "They shall be allowed to choose between joining us or death. General Washington needs as many new recruits as possible after our loss at Bunker Hill, so I figured why not give the prisoners a chance to serve in our army…" The doctor moved on to the next patient.

When Will thought it was safe to do so, he opened his eyes. He deduced that he was lying in an infirmary run by the Continental Army. _How had I get here?_ Then he was alerted to the sharp pains in his left foot and winced as he tried to move it. Suddenly, flashbacks to the battle surfaced in his mind… Will remembered the ominous words that his commanding officer had uttered just before they had been ordered into battle.

"_Turn and take a good look at the man standing next to you. There is a good chance that one of you will not live to see the end of the battle." Will glanced at the person standing next to him - his friend John, who shrugged. "Good luck, gentlemen." The officer then departed, and Will and John joined the ranks as they marched towards the opposing force of the colonies' finest minutemen._

_It had been a long, fierce, and bloody battle… Will despised fighting for the British, especially when they had wronged him by separating him from his beautiful Elizabeth. Naturally, he had to defend himself – but Will was well versed in the art of marksmanship and was usually able to deliver non-fatal shots._

_Will's friend John entered the battle with only one goal in mind, and that was to desert the British army. They had discussed tactics of how to sneak over to the colonists' side and surrender, and then pledge themselves to join the other side in their quest for independence. But Will cautioned John not to act rashly, and wait for the opportune moment before deserting – not to put himself in unnecessary danger. The former blacksmith had passed on words of wisdom that he had learned from the notorious pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. The two had previously shared a laugh when Will shared the story of his life-changing adventure with the pirate. _

_Will had seen no opportune moment to sneak over to the enemy side, so he wisely continued fighting. But John had not been able to wait any longer; his patriotic streak had won out over his common sense. While the scene unfolded that would haunt his dreams, Will watched helplessly as his friend was gunned down in cross-fire. Then he felt a searing pain in his left foot, and had blacked out due to shock and the loss of blood._

_John! My friend is dead_, he realized dully, as his ankle continued to throb. _It wasn't fair,_ Will thought bitterly. He had survived the battle only to end up captured by the Continental Army, which is what he and John had been trying to achieve in the first place. _Why was I allowed to live while John had to die?_ Will Turner asked the age-old question as he stared up at the ceiling, his head still smarting from the fall to the hard ground when his foot gave out from under him. He eventually fell asleep, dreaming of his Elizabeth. He had no way of knowing that his beloved had abandoned all hope of finding him alive, and had betrayed their love by sleeping with Benjamin Thorndyke.

End Ch. 3

A/N: Don't kill me! It gets better, I promise! By the way, my favorite quote in DMC was Elizabeth saying to Will, "If it weren't for these bars, I would've had you already!" I mean, why not? He looked so damn gorgeous in every scene… There were so many good lines though. "Ball licky licky!" "Jack, your compass is broken…My compass works fine!" ROFL. Anyways, review! I need feedback and constructive criticism! Thanks, mateys.


	4. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation. Keep in mind this was written pre-DMC, so the characters are going to act like their CotBP selves. Oh, and yes I know that PotC was supposed to be set in the early 1700's and the American Revolution is not until 1776. But bear with me here! I fudged the dates…if you don't like it, don't read it. Now on to the story!

Ch. 4: Aftermath

_Elizabeth found herself lounging on the white sandy beach of Port Royal. She was utterly at peace as she watched the rise and fall of the pounding surf, the occasional spray of the cool salt water splashing upon her face. To her delight, Will appeared and sat down beside her. _

"_I had to see you," he admitted, gazing at her, the warmth that he felt for her reflecting in his soulful dark eyes. _

"_Will, what are you talking about?" she asked, chuckling. "I see you everyday – I can't get enough of you!" He gave her a sad, tired smile._

"_Not anymore," Will sighed regretfully._

"_Whatever do you mean?" she questioned, still smiling._

"_I'm sorry, Lizzie – I came to say goodbye," he whispered, his eyes watering as he watched his lady love stare at him in confusion. "I'm dead." She frowned at him._

"_You shouldn't joke about such things, Will," she scolded him. "You're not dead; you are right here!" But just as she reached out to grab for his hand, Will vanished, leaving her all alone on the vast beach._

_Suddenly, the scene changed. No longer on the beach, Elizabeth found that she was back in Boston. Gone was the casual attire that she had been wearing to the beach; Elizabeth was now sporting an elaborate black gown. Noticing the coffins, the minister, and the somber soldiers, she deduced that she was attending a memorial ceremony for the British soldiers that had bravely died serving their country –perhaps during the battle of Bunker Hill. _

_A cold, dreary rain set in as the army fired the customary shots, honoring the dead. Her husband, Ben, had his arm around her for support as she sobbed her heart out, openly mourning for Will and the lost chance they had had for love. After the ceremony came to a close, Elizabeth wandered off, wanting some time to herself._

"_Do you love him?" A familiar voice asked. She spun around – no one had been following her, so who could have snuck up on her this quickly? Her eyes widened in shock as she saw who it was that had spoken._

"_Will?" she breathed, not daring to believe it was the man that she loved, the man who had been killed in battle for which she had just attended the memorial service. "No, it cannot be you – you're dead."_

"_Indeed I am," he told her bitterly. Her heart sank, and she noticed the faint white light emanating around the outline of his semi-transparent body. Her Will was a ghost!_

"_But if you're really dead…how come I can see you?" she pressed on. " Why are you here, Will?"_

"_I didn't want to cross over to the other side just yet," he told her unflinchingly. "I still have some unfinished business. Before I went, I had to find out if you love him – _Thorndyke_." Elizabeth could hear the loathing in his voice as Will spoke the name of her husband._

"_Of course I don't love him," she cried. "Will, as I've told you before, the only one I've ever loved or will love is you." Elizabeth stared at him pleadingly, willing him to believe her. For the hardened look in his eyes was one that she had not seen before, and it scared her._

"_Then, if you truly love me, _why_…" his voice shook with anger and betrayal. "_Why_ did you sleep with him?" Elizabeth shivered, wondering how he could know about the specifics of her wedding night._

"_I, I…" she stammered, quailing under his horrific, accusing glare. "We'd just been married, and I'd just found out that you'd been killed in battle…I was terribly distraught, and believed it was useless to resist him, as you were dead!" she defended herself. "I needed comforting at the time and Ben said that he thought you wouldn't want me to be unhappy, that you'd want me to move on. One thing led to another…" she trailed off, sharing at him helplessly, her heart filling with guilt by the second._

"_Oh," sighed Will. The tightness in his fair face was gone, she noted. Instead, it had been replaced with a vast disappointment, indicated by his slumped shoulders, sagging posture, and sad eyes._

"_Will, I'm so sorry," she told him, starting to break down. "I never meant to hurt you."_

"_I know," he said, softly. "But you did hurt me. You did - a lot. Goodbye, _Mrs. Thorndyke_." He spat her married name like a curse word. _

"_No, don't go!" she cried after him, but Will was already fading from sight. "William, I love you!" Elizabeth cried out in anguish, but it was too late. He was gone._

Elizabeth awoke with a start, her chest bathed in sweat. It took her a moment to realize where she was, for she didn't recognize her unfamiliar surroundings at first. Ben was sleeping peacefully at her side, which caused her to feel a tremendous jolt of shame when she remembered that they had been intimate the previous night. _How could I have betrayed Will like that?_ She thought, disgusted with herself.

_Get a grip, Elizabeth; he's dead,_ she sternly reminded herself as she tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen to get a much-needed drink. _He's dead, and no dream is ever going to bring him back._ _All the same, _she mused, pouring herself a tall glass of warm milk,_ I know that I don't ever want to experience last night's events with Thorndyke again. It wasn't even that great, I can't see what the fuss is all about. _Not wanting to disturb Ben, Elizabeth settled down on the parlor sofa, where she slept for the remainder of the long night.

_The next morning_

"Elizabeth? Dearest, are you feeling alright?" Elizabeth opened her eyes and groaned when she saw that it was Thorndyke standing over her.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked him groggily, yawning and stretching her stiff limbs.

"I don't know, for awhile," he chuckled. "It's about midday now."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, leaping to her feet in a hurry. It was only then that she realized that she was still wearing her thin, white nightgown. "I – I had better go upstairs and change," she muttered, blushing as he gave her lean body an appreciative gaze.

"Actually, I would prefer that you didn't," he admitted. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at this request. "I was rather hoping that we could continue what we started last night…" Recalling her dream containing the royally hurt Will Turner, Elizabeth's insides squirmed guiltily.

"Ben, um, I'm not sure if I can do, erm, _that _again so soon," she told him apologetically. Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows.

"I don't understand, you didn't seem to mind it last night," he truthfully pointed out. She sighed, not really sure how to continue. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" She shook her head. Somehow she did not think his concern was genuine.

"No, not really. It's just that I can't get this picture of Will out of my head; I feel like I'm betraying him by being with you…"

"Oh," he said, simply. But Elizabeth could've sworn she'd seen a flash of jealousy in his brown eyes when she said Will's name. "I will respect your wishes, and will allow you a period for mourning."

"Thank you for understanding," she answered quietly. Nervously, he fiddled with the golden buttons on his navy jacket.

"You will return to my bed when you're finished mourning for him, won't you?" he asked hopefully. She sighed again.

"I don't know; I cannot give you a definite answer at this moment."

"Very well," he said, dully. "Then I'd suggest that you'd better go upstairs and change into something presentable." Nodding at him, she raced up the stairs two at a time, until she reached the solitude that was their bedroom. Elizabeth was alone with her guilty thoughts once more…

Looking back on it, Ben understood that this distinct moment was when their true relationship – or lack thereof - was finalized. Elizabeth would never let him into her heart… He kept hoping that she would return to his bed after her period of mourning was finished, but it was a foolish hope. So, Ben turned his attentions elsewhere…

_Meanwhile, back at the Continental Army Hospital_

"What about this here lad? Should we be waking him to find out if he wants to turn spy for us?"

"I wouldn't be doin' that if I was yeh, mate." From his hospital bed across the room, Will could hear voices. The latter seemed to sound very familiar…

"Jack Sparrow?" Will croaked, the incredulity coming through even though he was hoarse.

"In the flesh," the captain grinned, showing off his gold-capped teeth. Will sighed as Jack shooed the doctor away – while it was nice to see a familiar face, he was instantly on guard. For Captain Sparrow never showed up somewhere unless there was profit in it for him…

"Why are you here, Jack?" Will asked him feebly.

"I just wanted ta make sure yeh didn't do anything stupid – for instance, allowing yourself to be shot by the Americans instead of agreeing to work for them," Jack said.

"Americans?" Will asked, confused.

"It's what the colonists are calling themselves nowadays; they feel that instead of belonging to one of the thirteen separate colonies, they'd rather identify with one unified country, called the United States of America. Which is America for short," Jack explained.

"Oh…" Will nodded, as if he understood what Jack had just said. He was still feeling a bit woozy from the blow to the head, and not everything made sense.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jack asked. "I can tell yeh have been thinkin' about her."

"How do you know?" Will questioned him, curiously. Jack shook his head and laughed.

"Yeh have tha' dreamy look in yer eyes, William. Every time yeh ever talk about her, think about her, fantasize about her –" Will protested to that one, but Jack called his bluff. "The look on your face is always the same, mate." Jack grinned at his incapacitated friend.

"She is in Boston – I'm pretty sure," Will informed him. "Someone told me that her father was the governor of the colony of Massachusetts, so I assume she is still living close by.

"Excellent," Jack smiled, rubbing his hands together. "So when you are all rested and healed, why don't we go an' get her?" Will shook his head sadly. Jack didn't notice. "Yeh know, she is probably _miserable_ stuck living with that Thorny-what's-his-face."

"Thorndyke," Will corrected him. "And don't remind me. I _do_ want to rescue her, but by now they are bound to be already married; if I come anywhere near her, I will be arrested."

"That's never stopped _me_ before," Jack argued. Will sighed.

"I am afraid that she doesn't love me anymore, Jack." The pirate captain rolled his eyes.

"William, she loves you. If she managed ta resist my advances on tha' island we were marooned on while yeh were becoming fast friends with Barbossa and 'is crew, then I'm quite positive tha' she is in love with yeh." Will shrugged.

"Besides, even if she still does love me, the doctor said that I'm to be bedridden for the next week."

"So?" said Jack, raising an eyebrow.

"So!" Will glared. "By then it might be too late, if it isn't already."

"Right, then – I'll go," grinned Jack, clearly enjoying himself. Will groaned, and flopped back down on his pillow.

"I knew you'd say that." Jack flashed his friend a roguish grin, and with a casual wave, sauntered out of the hospital. Will stared off into the distance, quietly contemplating what Jack might find when he discovered Elizabeth's current whereabouts and situation. But nothing would have prepared him for the news that Jack would deliver once he returned from Boston…

End Ch. 4

Review! Sorry for the posting delay…


	5. Marriage Problems

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

Ch. 5

For the next couple weeks, Elizabeth treated James with a cool indifference. True to her word, she did not sleep in 'their' bedroom again. At mealtimes she would be civil towards him, and make small talk - but she would never go out of her way to try and get to know him. This way, she didn't feel like she was betraying Will's memory. After she'd done this, her dreams hadn't been haunted by Will's ghost since.

Exactly two weeks after their marriage, they'd attended a funeral ceremony for the soldiers that had perished in the Battle of Bunker Hill, in which said ceremony was ironically similar to the one in her dreams. However, Will's body had not been recovered, much to her disappointment. Elizabeth had wished to say a proper goodbye, and not seeing him being buried six feet under didn't give her the closure that she wished to have. There was no grave marked with his name where she could come to leave flowers on Sundays. It was as if the whole world had forgotten Will Turner had even existed.

On the carriage ride home, she was as distant as ever; she didn't respond to Ben's questions about her well-being, preferring to stare out the window. As soon as they reached the Thorndyke manor, Elizabeth raced inside, and up to her bedroom. Ben followed her warily, not sure what had caused her to come out of her subdued mood. Outside the door, Ben listened as his wife rummaged around in her drawers, obviously looking for something. When Elizabeth came out of her bedroom, Ben cornered her in the hallway. Her mourning period had officially ended today with the funeral, and he wanted answers about their relationship. Or rather the lack of one.

"Elizabeth, dearest, have you given thought to the matter of…" Ben trailed off as he noticed his wife wearing a golden heart necklace, a necklace that he hadn't given her.

"What the hell is _that_ you're wearing?" He said, his voice deadly soft.

"Oh, this?" she asked casually, enjoying the angry reaction that she was receiving. "It's a necklace…maybe they didn't teach you what one looks like in military school." Thorndyke gritted his teeth.

"Don't, Elizabeth. You know what I meant…where the hell did you get it?"

"Will gave it to me," she told him, with a defiant glare in her eyes that Ben hadn't seen since before their wedding. "It was his wedding present to me...he made it himself."

"But…but how can you wear that?" he scoffed. "You're married to me now, and your period for mourning is over."

"That's true," she considered. "But I've decided that one week was not enough…I'm going to wear his necklace as a living memorial." Thorndyke was not stupid…he knew what she was trying to tell him with her actions.

"So this is your answer?" He quietly asked.

"It is," she confirmed.

"Excellent," he said, sarcastically. "You have chosen to love a dead man over me." Ben saw that he was fighting a losing battle…he now knew that the lovely Elizabeth would never be his. The refusal to live as a true married couple from such a beautiful woman -who was his wife no less- was a particularly harsh blow to his over-inflated ego. He started to walk down the hall towards the stairs, away from the only woman who had dared to reject him.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth called after him. Her curiosity hadn't been dampened by her grief.

"To the pub," Ben told her bitterly. "And after that I plan to pay a visit to the brothel. It has been quite awhile since I had any action."

He turned around, to see his wife's reaction. If he had been hoping to see jealousy lurking in her fair face, he was disappointed. For all Elizabeth felt at that moment was an overwhelming sense of relief. Finally, Ben would leave her alone. They could keep up their appearance as a happily-married couple in public, and in private they could go their separate ways. It was not an ideal situation, but it was the best she could hope for. She realized that her husband was waiting for her reply. All Elizabeth said in response was,

"Be home before dark."

During the next few weeks that followed, Elizabeth saw less and less of her husband. It was the talk of the town that their marriage had failed, as Thorndyke seemed to be drowning his sorrows at the local pub. He had also been sighted frequenting the town's brothel. It was not the infidelity that bothered her (as that was mostly her fault for driving him away) but the excessive drinking.

Almost every night, her husband had come home drunk as a skunk. She, with the help of the butler, had to assist him up the stairs to his bedroom, as he could not navigate them alone. Also, his hygiene habits had suffered as a result of his alcohol addiction. But the worst of it was that half the time, in his drunken state, Thorndyke had invited his drinking chums back to the manor. His new-found 'friends' were dirty, foul-mouthed, and consumed even more alcohol, depleting the manor's supply. Elizabeth would not have been bothered by this, as that behavior was not any different from the many pirates she had been acquainted with while on her adventure with Will and Captain Jack Sparrow.

However, these men were not harmless flirts like Jack. A couple times, they had mercilessly harassed her, to the point where Elizabeth had feared she would be taken by force. Thorndyke did not bother to stand up for her at those times and call off his buddies…although he may not even been aware there was a problem, as he was thoroughly intoxicated. Luckily, the servants took pity on the mistress of the manor, and helped her put the offending men out of action. (A strong blow to the head usually sufficed.) Still, Elizabeth knew it was no way to live, never knowing when a man would try to take advantage of her. Those nights, she would cry herself to sleep, torturing herself with thoughts of how different her life would be if she had been able to marry Will.

Fortunately, after about three and a half weeks of pure hell, Elizabeth's luck changed with the arrival of a letter. Word had gotten around of Ben's destructive drinking habits. He received an official warning from the navy, ordering him to quell his destructive behavior or he would be discharged. Ben took the warning to heart – after all, he didn't want to completely throw away his naval career over his failed marriage. He stopped going to the pub and drinking in excess, but Elizabeth knew that he hid alcohol in secret places in his room, where he could have easy access to the drink. But she was not complaining; the creepy drunks from the pub that used to come over were never seen near the manor again. For that she was extremely thankful.

Her husband's company seemed to improve as well. One Saturday afternoon, he invited a navy associate and his sister to the manor to meet his wife. Elizabeth had just finished her midday meal when Ben requested her presence in the parlor to help entertain his guests. Putting on a fake smile, she let Thorndyke escort her into the parlor.

"Elizabeth darling, I'm very pleased to introduce you to my most recent business associate, Matthew Wollstonecraft." Ben made the introductions as if he and Elizabeth were getting along splendidly.

"It's good to meet you, Mr. Wollstonecraft," Elizabeth heard herself say, offering her hand to the fellow so he could kiss it in traditional greeting. As she did so, Elizabeth could not help but to compare Ben's falsetto pretenses to the way Will used to behave after they'd had a quarrel. Unlike Ben, her dear William had never bothered to act like things were fine when they weren't. He would carry a grudge and had no qualms about letting others know that he and Elizabeth were fighting. The fact that he felt no need to hide behind a front had been one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him. She felt the familiar pang deep in her stomach that accompanied any sudden triggered memories of her beloved. Tears sprang to her eyes, but then she remembered herself, and where she was. And that was in the presence of company. She wouldn't dare let strangers see her cry...

"Mrs. Thorndyke, may I present my lovely sister Mary, and her friend Frances Lancaster." Elizabeth was pleased to see a vivacious young brunette who seemed to be about her age stand up and cross the room.

"Hello, I'm Mary. It's a pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth could tell from her sunny smile that Mary was a genuine person, and she liked her immediately. Her friend seemed to be less outgoing, but just as affable.

"Please, call me Fannie," the demure yet attractive blonde insisted. Elizabeth was pleased to see that neither of them were wearing a corset.

"It is good to meet you both," the newly wedded Mrs. Thorndyke murmured, receiving them warmly.

"My family just settled here," Mary announced, grinning. "I rather hoped that we would be seeing each other often."

"That is indeed why I brought you both along," said Matthew. "I knew that Mrs. Thorndyke is in such good standing that she would make an excellent candidate for a friend. Now, if you'll excuse me," he got to his feet, "Ben and I have business to discuss, so I will leave you three here to become better acquainted." The women were respectfully silent until the men had filed out of the room, allowing them to speak freely.

"I must apologize for my brother's behavior, Elizabeth," Mary said matter-of-factly. "He can be such a dunderhead, especially when it comes to politics. Fannie knows that while my entire family is known for its support of the King, I am not." Fannie gasped in horror.

"Are you sure you should be divulging that secret to someone we barely know?" Mary shrugged.

"I merely presumed that Elizabeth felt the same way." Now it was Elizabeth's turn to gasp.

"How did you know that I secretly support the patriot cause?" Mary grinned charmingly as her assumption was proven to be correct.

"Your story is well known in certain circles. What the British navy did to your fiancé was unjust, not to mention horrible. How could you support them after that?" Elizabeth nodded slowly.

"It is extremely difficult being married to a man whose beliefs concerning the war oppose my own," she admitted. Fannie smiled gently, looking as if she wanted to ease Elizabeth's burden of being trapped in a loveless union.

"Mary and I have a proposition for you." Elizabeth smoothed her dress and gave her full attention to the young woman.

"Go on," Elizabeth urged her.

"Oh you tell her, Mary," Fanny prodded her friend. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Mary in interest. Miss Wollstonecraft got straight to the point.

"How would you like to open a dame school with us?"

End Ch. 5

A/N: So I'm back from a very long absence which I took a much needed breather. I am returning to to post more to this ever-increasing story of mine. I've missed this and I hope to make speedier updates this time around. This site needs Will/Liz-ness and if I quit, they (the J/E people) win. Reviews are still needed and are coveted!


	6. Disobeying Thorndyke

Ch. 6: Disobeying Thorndyke

"You want _me_ to teach?" Elizabeth could not have been more surprised than if she had just been asked to spout the happenings of her wedding night.

"But I couldn't possibly," she stammered. "I haven't any training. There- there are already plenty of schools in Boston, and besides, Ben won't allow it," she finished lamely.

"Training?" Mary laughed at the notion.

"Fannie and I have had no formal training, yet we are both educated women and from what I've heard of you, I believe you are as well. That's good enough for the children. As for the notion that this city already has enough school, I say that's balderdash! I'm sure most of them are overcrowded, and more and more families with young children are settling here each year. And besides that, we're opening our school to any child who has a desire to learn – poor, rich, boy, or girl."

"My, you've certainly given this some thought," Elizabeth had to admit. "I admire your quest to educate girls as well as boys; it is a firm belief that I share as well."

"Mary is a staunch advocate for the advancement of the rights of women," Fannie piped up. "She's even begun to write a novel about it, with equal education as one of the arguments."

"Are you really?" Elizabeth was awed, not to mention inspired by this woman's desire for equality between the sexse. "It's about time someone did." She grinned in approval and Mary blushed.

"Oh, Fannie does exaggerate so. I've merely penned an outline, that's all."

"Well, I hope that you go through with it," said Elizabeth, meaning every word. "You certainly have a way with words; you've almost persuaded me to agree to your teaching scheme."

"Excellent." Mary's hazel eyes gleamed with excitement as she asked her newfound friend what was stopping her from agreeing totally.

"Ben," Elizabeth sighed, unable to keep the loathing out of her voice. "He'll forbid it. For one, he doesn't believe that a lady of my class should work at all. And if he ever gets wind that you plan on teaching children of less than noble lineage…" she trailed off, letting them infer for themselves what would happen.

"I would not worry about him interfering with you life much from now on," Mary quipped mysteriously. Elizabeth didn't miss the look she exchanged with Fannie.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked with trepidation.

"I mean to say that Ben cannot tell you what to do if he is gone - Ben, as well as my brother, have been summoned to fight in the war," Mary elaborated.

"Wow," Elizabeth whispered softly. "It's unfortunate that my husband's life will be in danger – I would not wish that on anyone – but I cannot deny that the promise of freedom isn't appealing." She gave Mary a tiny grin. "Oh, why not? I'll teach with you." Her teaching partners were quite ecstatic at her ardent declaration.

"Elizabeth, how can we ever thank you?" asked Fannie, clasping her hands together in delight. Elizabeth laughed for the first time since she'd learned of Will's tragic demise.

"I would reserve your judgment until after you have seen how well I teach." The three young women schemed the afternoon away, discussing lesson plans and the merits of teaching. So when Mary's brother and Elizabeth's husband returned to the parlor, Elizabeth begged to go on a walk with her new friends so they could continue their delightful talk.

"Certainly, my dear, you may go," said Ben, although Elizabeth caught the twinge of wariness in his voice. "However, I must ask that you will avoid the Town Square during your trip."

"Oh?" Questioned his wife, her curiosity peaked to the maximum. "And why ever not?" Thorndyke gave his wife a tight-lipped smile.

"I just would prefer that you didn't go there today, alright?" Lying through her teeth, Elizabeth assured him that she trusted his judgment and that she would not frequent the Town Square that day.

"Thank you, my dear," said Thorndyke, looking relieved. He then summoned the butler to bring him a considerable amount of money. "Go buy yourself a new dress," Ben told her, handing her enough funds that were sufficient to buy five new gowns. Pretending to crow in excitement over the idea of new clothes, Elizabeth bid her husband goodbye and led her friend out the front door of the mansion. Once out of earshot, Elizabeth turned to her friends and asked,

"Who is up for visiting the Town Square?" Mary grinned wickedly.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Elizabeth was ashamed to admit that her feet ached from walking the lengthy distance to their destination. But she was glad that she had ventured the distance to the Town Square on this particular day. For she was certain that she'd just saved the lives of two very sweet-natured children…

When Elizabeth, Fannie, and Mary had first arrived at the square, they'd been appalled to witness a tragic event – a slave auction. As she watched the dark-skinned men, women, and children shackled to each other being sold like animals, Elizabeth's heart burned in fury at the injustice of it all. How could this have escaped her attention? She had heard of the abomination of slavery before, but it hadn't occurred to her that it would actually be permitted in the colonies! No wonder Ben had forbidden her from visiting the square – he'd thought that if she witnessed such an event that it would certainly upset her. Which it had – just probably not in the way her husband would have ever guessed.

During the auction, Elizabeth had wanted so badly to run up on the platform and release all those that were being held captive. She knew her friends felt the same – Fannie had turned white with shock, and Mary's fists were clenched at her sides in frustration. It was then that Elizabeth remembered the money that Ben had given her with which to shop. At that moment, the auctioneer was announcing the price for a pair of wide-eyed children. When he mentioned that the siblings were newly orphaned, Elizabeth's heart broke for them, and she knew that she _had_ to buy their freedom. Luckily for all of them, she had been successful. It was only after she had acquired 'ownership' of the children that she learned their names. Jeremy and Jessabelle, as they were called, were afraid of her at first, not really understanding that they wouldn't have to work for her but that they'd be staying at her home as guests. Elizabeth admired the way that Jeremy was fiercely protective of his younger sister.

During the walk back to the Thorndyke residence, Elizabeth and Mary were able to assure the children that no harm would come to them in their new home. Somehow, they also coaxed some personal information out of them – they did not know how old they were, but that they'd been raised on a plantation in the developing colony of Georgia. Elizabeth guessed that Jessabelle were around six years, and that Jeremy was no more than nine. As they approached the mansion, she warned them that her husband would most likely refuse to let them stay at first, but for them not to worry – she would take care of everything.

Just as she predicted, Ben was furious that she not only attended the auction, but that she purchased two slave children with his money. Elizabeth quickly bade the Wollstonecraft siblings and Fannie goodbye, and followed her husband inside with a sinking heart. In a low voice, she asked one of the maids to take the children upstairs and draw them a bath – she didn't want them privy to the upcoming quarrel. As soon as the children had disappeared, Ben let her have it.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" He thundered, inching closer to her. "What in God's name were you thinking? We don't need slaves here – we already have enough help, and besides, their kind is lazy and incompetent." Elizabeth bristled with anger.

"I didn't buy them to work, I gave them their freedom! Don't tell me you believe that nonsense about ours being the superior race?" She asked him in utter disbelief. _I should've known he was a racist pig - it goes along with the rest of his charming personality. _He sneered at her, retorting,

"Don't talk about things you don't understand!" Elizabeth stepped away from him, as if struck.

"Will _never_ would've treated me this way," she informed him, tears springing to her eyes. Thorndyke glared at her coldly.

"Your traitorous fiancé was just entertaining your limited views –you are a fool if you believed that he ever took your opinion as a woman seriously." Elizabeth shook her head fiercely, not believing that for a second.

"Will wasn't like that – he was ten times the man you are," she declared proudly. "He was noble and heroic and he certainly never came home drunk every night." Ben seethed in frustration.

"Just tell me this – why did you buy slaves if you knew that I shall not allow them to stay?"

"Because I knew you will be leaving soon," she snapped. Elizabeth gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She hadn't meant for that to slip out.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked her, his voice a deadly whisper.

"Mary mentioned that you and her brother were being re-dispatched," she explained quietly.

"Of course," he said, dully. "She's right. Tomorrow, we report for duty and I plan on leaving tonight." Elizabeth felt an unexpected rush of pity for him.

"Oh, Ben, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean it like that," she stammered. He sighed, hanging his head with regret.

"Sometimes I wonder if you don't want me to die in this war. Am I truly that disagreeable?" _Not really…you're just not Will._ Elizabeth was about to answer, but they both heard a snapping noise coming from outside one of the parlor windows. Frowning, Ben strode over to the offending window to see what had caused the commotion.

"I didn't see anything," he relayed, returning to face her. "It must have been an animal." But what the unhappy couple didn't know was that they were being watched closely by one Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack had taken it upon himself to find out if Elizabeth would want to take Will back. He'd found out from the townspeople that she had indeed married Thorndyke – and so he'd sought out their mansion to do a little spying. After all, besides pirating and drinking rum, spying was what he was best at.

Although he could not hear what they were saying, Jack had been observing the argument for awhile now. Then he'd accidentally stepped on a stick, causing Elizabeth's husband to come to the window. Luckily, Jack had been able to hide directly under the window ledge, and Thorndyke had not spotted him. When he deemed it was safe, Jack crept out from under the ledge and began to spy on Elizabeth and Ben again. The pirate could not believe his eyes – it seemed that she had actually forgiven him for whatever they'd been fighting about. For he had just witnessed Elizabeth ardently throw her arms around her husband.

Jack had seen enough. Disgusted that she had forgotten Will so quickly, he stealthily crept away from the mansion, aiming to make the week's return journey to the army hospital where young Mister Turner was recovering. He could not believe that Elizabeth had actually married the Thorny fellow. And worse – they seemed to be more than getting along. _This is going to break the whelp's heart_, Jack thought sadly, hating to be the bearer of bad news. It never even crossed the pirate captain's mind that Elizabeth might believe Will to be dead…

Elizabeth pulled away from Ben's embrace – he had seemed so upset about leaving her that she'd decided to give him a farewell hug.

"I'm sorry our marriage has not been what you've wanted, and I'm not trying to replace your William, but I'd rather hoped that when I return that we could become friends," Ben proposed awkwardly. "Or at least end this animosity between us," he added and Elizabeth gave him a tiny smile.

"Alright, Ben. Once you return, I promise to be more open to a friendship between us."

"That's all I ask," he murmured. "You'd better see to your, ahem, charges," Ben reminded her.

"I should," said Elizabeth, turning towards the stairs.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth," he told her somberly, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Until we meet again." And then he was gone; whisked away by a carriage and out of her life for who knows how long. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief once he had finally left – now she was truly alone, save for the company of servants, and Jeremy and Jessabelle. And of course, she couldn't forget her dear father and her newfound friends across the way. Elizabeth knew that she would learn to enjoy this life - that of a married woman whose husband was away at war, never knowing when he would return. And if he ever did return, (although she wished that day would never come) she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

Jack snuck quietly into the visiting ward of the Continental Army hospital – it was after visiting hours, but he felt he had to inform Will what had transpired at the Thorndykes.

"Jack." The pirate heard his best friend whisper his name, and he crept through the semi-darkness over to Will's bed. "Did you find her?" Will's innocent concern for the woman he loved deeply saddened Jack. He winced in the dark; Will was going to hate to hear what he had to report.

"Aye, I saw her, lad." Jack sighed. "She was in his arms; I'd heard that they'd been married a month ago.

"_No_," Will whispered in anguish. "It can't be true; she doesn't love him, Jack. I _know_ she doesn't. I can't believe you."

"Will -" Jack began, but he was interrupted.

"Are you positive it was Elizabeth that you saw? Couldn't you be mistaken?" Will said in a rush.

"I'm sorry, mate. I know what I saw." Jack tried to comfort the boy, putting his hand on Will's shoulder. Try as he might, Will could not stifle his emotions completely, and a low sob escaped from his throat.

"I never thought she would betray me," Will said, his voice hollow with shock.

"Circumstances change; people change," Jack told him flatly, knowing the truth of that statement all to well himself. "A' least now yeh won't be pining away fer her any longer – yeh can move on."

"Aye," Will said darkly. "I shall have to."

End Ch. 6

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I was pleasantly surprised that I received any feedback after not updating forever. You guys are the best :D And thanks for the positive W/E comments - they really make my day.


	7. Joys and Hardships

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

Ch. 7: Elizabeth's Joys and Hardships

As a whole, the next seven years passed quickly for Elizabeth. The second year since her husband's absence was the most difficult, for that was the year that her dear father had passed away. During his slow, consuming illness, Elizabeth had quit her teaching job to take care of him. Her good friends Mary and Fannie had been her rock during that trying time – Elizabeth had had no one else to turn to. Just one week after her father's passing, Elizabeth stopped mourning and returned to her teaching post. She knew her father wouldn't have wanted her to mourn him for long, so she tried to return to a normal life. But there was a gaping hole in her heart that her father had long filled…she never really would forget Weatherby Swann nor his fatherly love. Throwing herself into her work as a teacher helped Elizabeth get past the horrors of her past – the loss of Will and her father, as well as her sham of a marriage to Benjamin Thorndyke.

Elizabeth loved teaching – every grueling minute of it. Helping the young, underprivileged children of Boston learn was so rewarding in ways that she'd never even imagined. As she watched many boys and girls become the first in their immediate family to receive a basic education, it occurred to her that she was helping to break the cycle of poverty that trapped so many subsistence-farming families. Elizabeth believed that watching the children grow academically was definitely worth the snub that high-society gave her, Mary, and Fannie. The high-class refined ladies of Boston looked down upon them because they were working women, even though they were already financially provided for.

But it wasn't like Elizabeth had the time to sit around wondering what others thought of her. She had the Thorndyke Manor to manage, as well as spend time with Jeremy and Jessabelle whom she'd come to view as her own children. They adored her in return as a mother, and Elizabeth was perfectly happy to fulfill that nurturing role. She could play the disciplinarian if she needed to, but most of the time the children behaved well. In the privacy of their home, Elizabeth taught them how to read and write, as well as practical things like riding horses or how to fix their own meals if the cook was sick. But never did she force them to do actual physical labor; after much coaxing she'd learned from Jeremy that he and his sister had been forced to pick cotton in the fields during their enslavement. She did assign chores to teach them responsibility, but it was nothing more taxing than 'make one's bed' or 'feed the cat and dog'. They spend the weekends playing running games outside, or as they grew older, card games by the fireside. As her adopted children grew up, they tended to depend on her less and less. When Jessabelle had reached the beginning of her adolescence, Elizabeth confidently assumed the role of a friend to her adopted family than a guardian.

However, in contrast to her home life, her school-age charges seemed to present new challenges as each year went by. Only on the weekends did she have time to herself, away from the schoolhouse, which she would occasionally spend with Mary and Fannie. True, most of Elizabeth's days were filled with responsibility, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. Her two best friends and the townspeople of Boston knew Elizabeth as Mrs. Thorndyke – the sunny, spirited young teacher who would go the extra mile to help a child learn, and the woman who took in two former slave-children and raised them as her own.

But the townspeople never bared witness to what Elizabeth viewed as a terrible secret – her occasional bouts of intense sadness. About a half-dozen times during each year, Elizabeth noticed a dramatic change in her carefree demeanor. Seemingly random at first, after awhile Elizabeth realized that her spells of grief seemed to announce the arrival of her monthlies. She'd never heard of such a thing, and decided that whatever it was, she could manage it on her own. It never crossed her mind to tell Mary or Fannie, for those things were just not discussed – even someone as forward-thinking as Elizabeth knew that some subjects shouldn't be shared, even among the closest of friends. On those difficult and trying days, Elizabeth would get through the school day as best she could. After she came home and had dinner with her family, she claimed to be fatigued. Then she would insist that Jeremy and Jessabelle turn in early, so that she in turn could go to bed. Only after she had kissed her children goodnight did she allow her mask of normalcy to slip away.

On those horrible nights, Elizabeth felt anything but normal. Her thoughts were always jumbled and seemed to center around the negative; she was getting too fat for her dresses, she hadn't noticed that several of her students were lagging behind the rest of the class, and worst of all, it was her fault that Jeremy and Jessabelle were missing out on having a real family because there was no real father figure in their lives…

In truth, Elizabeth's body was no longer the barely-there figure that it had been when she was younger. She had filled out nicely, giving her a more healthy, curvaceous build that, to be fair, had attracted the attention of many of the town's bachelors, including the recent widower, Admiral Norrington. As always, a few of her students fell behind in their lessons, but usually due to outside influences, such as the harvest season, when parents would often keep their children home from school to help gather the family's crop. But the father figure issue hadn't come up until recently, when Ben had been listed as one of the missing British soldiers after a battle, and Norrington had come to call. Just the other day, Norrington had told her that his old offer to marry him still stood. Elizabeth had brushed him off at the time with a laugh, but she realized that she was going to need to give the matter a serious bit of thought. Norrington was not a horrible man, she thought…and his bright six year old son, Luke, whom she taught, was down right adorable. Even though she was positive she didn't love James Norrington, she knew their friendship was strong and that being married to him would be better than living the rest of her life as a spinster.

It had always been difficult, living the life of a single woman. Although Elizabeth had the freedom she'd always craved, this freedom came with a most severe penalty - loneliness. The young schoolteacher had been lonelier than she cared to admit. True, she had her adopted children and the servants, but there was no one for her to turn to if there was a problem with the children, or if the roof sprang a leak. There were times, more times than Elizabeth wanted to remember, that she wished she had a man with whom she could share her life. But she didn't wish for Ben's return like a good wife – far from it. The man for whom Elizabeth pined was the man she could never have.

_Will._ Her fingers curled around her golden heart necklace as she shut her eyes in grief, just remembering his gentle touch.

Elizabeth didn't understand it. Just earlier that week, during lunch at school, she'd finally shared the story of their adventures with the pirates with Mary and Fannie. Her friends had giggled when she'd recounted that Captain Jack Sparrow, in jest, liked to call her former fiancé a eunuch. That day, she'd had no problem saying Will's name or discussing the amazing times they'd shared. Could it just be the change in atmosphere? Could the dark mysteries of night really transform the smiling Elizabeth of the day into this brooding, unhappy woman that she barely recognized? Whatever the cause, night was when she was most prone to feeling forlorn and alone.

Tonight, as she fell into a sorrow-induced stupor, she reflected on bittersweet memories of her and Will. Mostly, she remembered their secret nightly meetings on the beach, or the occasional picnics, or even the time they'd snuck into Fort Charles undetected to watch the sunrise. He had truly been a vibrant soul; so very full of life. But now he was gone forever, never again to dry her tears or reassure her that 'everything will be fine'. She knew in her heart that she could never love another man the way she had loved Will – they had braved so much together and in turn strengthened their bond of everlasting love. Elizabeth loved her adopted children more than anything, but she had secretly harbored a desire to have a child of her own. But that wish had died along with Will. It pained her to think of what might have been; the family that she could have had with her beloved William Turner.

_Putting on a brave face everyday is starting to take its toll on me,_ she thought as she stared at her own tear-streaked reflection in her bedside mirror. Her bloodshot eyes reflected her current despair. But one small thought gave Elizabeth comfort. At least she'd been blessed to have shared those glorious months with Will. She had –albeit for a very short period of time- experienced true love at its best. _It was better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all, _she thought. _Heaven help those pour souls who go through life alone, without being touched by the power of love._ Muffling her sobs with her pillow, Elizabeth slowly cried herself to sleep. Somehow, in the morning, she would fine the strength to go on…she always did. Things always seemed better in the morning.

One bright and crisp fall Monday morning, Elizabeth awoke with the feeling that change was upon her. It rather unnerved her, for she mostly liked her life the way it was, thank you very much! Teaching was as fulfilling as ever, Jeremy and Jessabelle were growing into fine young people of sixteen and thirteen, and her friends Mary and Fannie were as close as ever. While Elizabeth made her way down to the schoolhouse, she pondered what could have triggered this strange feeling. Perhaps she would receive a letter in the mail that day saying that Ben had been found. That would be a blessing, for her husband had been among the two-thousand soldiers listed as missing in action after the last battle, which had taken place over two months ago. Although she'd grown accustomed to living without a man, Elizabeth was not so heartless that she wished him dead.

Or, perhaps this unsettling feeling had been provoked by a dream that she'd had the night before. She'd dreamed of Will, and in the dream he'd told her that he would be returning to her. The dream had caused her to wake in the middle of the night in tears, for she knew that in death Will could never come back to her. It had also cost her a good night's sleep, she thought, grumbling with displeasure. Still, the dream made her wonder – why did she dream of Will now, when his face had not graced her dreams in several years? True, she thought about him almost every day, but his memory in dreams hadn't haunted her for a long time. No matter, she thought, trying to push thoughts of Will from her mind, as she had reached the schoolhouse. It would take every bit of her focus to keep her students on task!

The day had gone as planned, and Elizabeth had given her pupils time to read at the end of the school day. This allowed her time to plan for the next day's lesson. So she was shocked to hear Jessabelle's voice abruptly interrupt the silence of the room.

"My goodness, Jessabelle, what are you doing here? Is something wrong at home?" Elizabeth asked with concern.

"No, ma'am," said Jessabelle, answering the way she'd been taught to in public. "Mr. Thorndyke has just come home from the war, and he wishes to see you right away."

"Class dismissed," Elizabeth said, in a dazed voice. How on earth was she going to face her husband when she'd learned to live without him all these years?

End Ch. 7

A/N: This was sort of a 'filler' chapter, to help with the transition over seven years. Things really start to get interesting in the next few chapters, and even some humor too! Keep reading and thank you to those who are reviewing. It makes all the difference in the world.


	8. Two Pirates

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

A/N: Yay for the DVD release of PotC2! And the bloopers were so hilarious and longer than in those in the first. PotC3 cannot come soon enough! And thank you so much for those who reviewed the previous chapter – best reviewer response in awhile. :D

Ch. 8: Two Pirates

You know what has become of the beautiful yet saddened Elizabeth during these past seven years. But what of dear William? What has become of him and the notorious Captain of the Black Pearl? Much has changed since that fateful day in the continental army hospital when Jack gently broke the news to Will about Elizabeth's being married to Thorndyke …

_Seven years later, on the _Black Pearl

"Hey, Jack, I fixed it," William Turner yelled, from atop the Crow's Nest. "And I can see the shore from here!"

"Excellent, lad!" Jack shouted back, his voice floating up from the deck, where he was standing proudly at his usual post, behind the ship's wheel. The pirate captain waited until his first mate had finished climbing down before speaking to him again.

"After that ugly storm las' night, I didn't know if we'd be makin' it in ta port today," he mused. Will nodded.

"Luckily you have me to help you make repairs, eh?" Will asked, his brown eyes twinkling with mischief. Since Will had a background in blacksmithing, he was a bit more adept to fixing things than the rest of the crew.

Jack rolled his eyes, but instead of retorting with his usual witty comment, he simply agreed with Will.

"Aye, I'm lucky ta have yeh sailin' with me." Will had served as first mate of the _Black Pearl_ off and on for the past seven years. Occasionally, he would be dropped off at various ports when he accepted spy missions for the Americans, but mostly he stayed on the _Pearl._ For Jack was the leader of perhaps the most top-secret mission of all – he was under orders to locate, attack, and sink any ship belonging to the British navy. Jack never imagined that he would compromise his freedom to become a privateer, but things had changed. He knew that he couldn't stand by and watch as the colonists' chance for freedom slipped by. Of course, his orders to basically deplete the British Fleet _did_ help hold his allegiance to the Americans.

Luck seemed to follow Jack wherever he went – others had not been so lucky, they had been captured by the rumored-to-be maniacal pirate hunter Lord Beckett- but not Jack. Instead, wishing to keep his freedom on the seas, he struck a secret deal with the leaders of the colonial independence movement. For the Americans were without a navy; making a pact with a pirate wasn't something they preferred to do, but in times of war, one must make alliances with the lesser of two evils. Captain Sparrow would be allowed, and even encouraged to continue with his pirating ways, as long as he only attacked British ships. Lately he had also been instructed to leave all French ships alone, as they were the newfound allies of the colonies. The Americans, on their part, would protect Sparrow, and not turn him in to the British.

"Where are we dockin', Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, who was passing by.

"Boston," Jack replied, watching his first mate for his reaction to their destination.

Indeed, Will did react. His gaze turned stony, and he turned away from Jack, not wanting his friend to see the pain reflecting in his eyes. Will looked out at the water, and at the land in the distance. The name of their destination brought back so many unpleasant memories…it was near where Will had fought in his first battle, and it was the place where Elizabeth currently resided.

Conjuring a picture of her in his mind, Will remembered every little detail of his former fiancée, from the hypnotic gaze of her doe eyes to the feminine curves of her supple body. He remembered how right it felt when he held her close, as if he was protecting her from all the evils of the world. _William, I miss you, _the vision of Elizabeth spoke in her own voice._ I'm so lonely without you here with me. My husband has gone off to war and abandoned me… I didn't love him, sweet Will! Please, come back to me, I'm waiting for you…_ The daydream Elizabeth went on to say how she'd chosen the wrong man to marry and that if Will returned to her they could run away together and…

Jack's voice abruptly jolted him back to the present. Will turned around to face Jack, angry with himself for indulging himself in a daydream of _her_.

"Gibbs, take the wheel fer a mo'." It was not a request, and Gibbs was quick to obey his captain. "I need ta have a li'l chat with Mister Turner." Will frowned as he followed Jack below decks until they reached his cabin.

"What is this all about, Jack?" Will asked wearily, taking a seat at his Captain's desk.

"I needed ta ask yeh somethin' in private." The pirate stared at him intently, leaning comfortably against the wall. "Are yeh truly happy here, William?" Will was surprised; Jack was asking him a serious question, for once.

"Well…yes." Will gave his Captain a confused look. "Why do you ask?" Jack sighed.

"I've noticed that yeh've been brooding a lot lately. Yer always lookin' out past the horizon…" Will shook his head, not liking the direction this conversation was going.

"Yeh've got ta let her go, mate," Jack said knowingly. Will's eyebrows furrowed, and an anguished look came over his normally peaceful features.

"Don't, Jack," he muttered, almost inaudibly.

"It's been seven years, Will," Jack reminded him.

"Do you honestly think I don't know that?" Will's voice was now raised, for Jack had touched a nerve. "That I'm not aware that Elizabeth has been married this man, _Thorndyke_, that she apparently chose him over me for seven entire years?" Jack sighed again.

"I just hate ta see yeh torturin' yerself, thinkin' about her, and what never can come ta pass."

"I'm not!" Will denied, but they both knew he was lying.

The handsome man of twenty-seven years ran his fingers through his windblown dark hair, which he had forgotten to tie back on this day. He still had retained his boyish good looks, but there was an edge to him that had not been present before he lost his Elizabeth. Jack had noticed the subtle changes in him…he was quicker to anger, and when he headed into battle, he fought with a reckless abandon that Jack had not noticed before. Before, Will went out of his way to spare his opponent's life - now, they were lucky to escape from him alive….

"Look, Jack…I _am_ happy here. The work we do, it's important and necessary if the colonies want a shot at breaking away from the British. I have a life filled with adventure, not to mention danger. I couldn't ask for a better friend in you and in many of the crew…" Will trailed off, not knowing what else to add. Jack tried a different tactic.

"I've noticed that yeh're always the one ta volunteer ta guard me ship whenever we stop in Tortuga. Yeh never wan' ta come drinkin' wit' me, or enjoy the services o' the scarlet ladies…" Jack waggled his eyebrows at Will, who shrugged.

"I'm just not interested, Jack," he said firmly. Jack gaped at him open-mouthed.

"How can yeh no' be interested?! It's a wonder yeh don't go bloody insane without…" Jack stopped mid-sentence, staring suspiciously at Will. "Have yeh even -"

"…That's none of your business," Will snapped, his cheeks coloring tomato red. But both he and Jack knew his answer.

"Yeh haven't!" Jack cried in dismay. "Whelp, what in Blackbeard's name is stoppin' yeh?" Will paused, biting back an angry retort. What was stopping him from grabbing a tavern wench at the nearest port and doing the deed? He wasn't entirely sure, although he suspected his reluctance had to do with his long-buried feelings for Elizabeth. Deep down, he would still consider it to be a betrayal of their love, but that was ridiculous, wasn't it? Will had no indication that he would ever have the chance at winning her back, so why would he feel that way? Jack was still waiting for an answer, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jack, I –" Luckily, Will was saved from answering. Anamaria had burst into the room without knocking.

"Do yeh mind?" Jack said savagely, glaring at the only woman on the ship.

"Captain, we're coming up on Boston," Anamaria reported, as if she hadn't heard his last rude comment.

"I figured as much," Jack muttered. "Was that so important that yeh had ta go and find me? Can yeh not bring 'er in ta port without me expert expertise?" Anamaria scoffed.

"'A course we can. It's just that I'm not so sure that we should be sailing right into port, where people can easily see us." Jack grinned at her.

"Tha's the beauty o' workin' with the Americans. They be expectin' me." Anamaria nodded.

"That may be, but I imagine that Lord Beckett is not."

"WHAT?!" Jack screeched. "Are yeh sure he's there?" Jack seemed just as shocked as Will and Ana with his outburst, and quickly recovered, although not before Will saw a rare look of fear in his eyes. "I mean, how did yeh come across this tellin' piece o' information, luv?"

"Marty got a letter from his cousin," said Ana, as if that explained everything.

"And…" Jack prompted with his hands.

"…And, Marty said that Beckett is currently visiting Boston."

"Did he say why?" Will asked, all thoughts of his earlier embarrassing situation forgotten. He understood the seriousness of the situation, and knew that any confrontation with the renowned pirate hunter had to be avoided at all costs.

"He heard that Beckett has temporarily abandoned his search for pirates, and is concentrating his efforts on helping the British defeat the Continental Army," Ana finished grimly.

"Wonderful," Jack grimaced. "Well, we shall have ta avoid any encounters with the fellow, as I'm sure he'd love ta have me shot on sight."

"I didn't know that you've had previous dealings with Lord Beckett," said Will, frowning.

"'Fraid so," said the Captain. "He was the bugger that branded me, back when he was head o' the East India Trading Company. That was ages ago, but if I know Beckett, I know he hasn't forgo'en that I escaped right under 'is abysmally large nose."

"It was good of Marty to wait until now to tell you about this," Will said sarcastically.

"Nothin' like waiting until the opportune moment," Jack said, grimacing.

"What should we do, Captain?" said Ana, clearly worried about their situation.

"We shall dock elsewhere," Jack decided, stroking his moustache thoughtfully. "Prepare the crew; I'll be up shortly." Ana left them without another word.

"This discussion is not over," Jack promised, shaking his finger at Will. "However, I have more pressing matters ta attend to than ta try an' figure out whether yeh really are a eunuch or not." Will followed his Captain up to the top deck, clearly not amused with Jack's last comment.

_Later that day_

With the help of his crew and first mate, Jack had successfully docked the _Pearl _in an abandoned cove a good distance from the main Boston harbor. Captain Sparrow had given the crew some time off, for he had no way of knowing when their next voyage would be. According to his agreement, it was his duty to report to the Americans to inform them of his progress. Will went with him, hoping to obtain a new spying mission as he hadn't received one in awhile.

The pirates found themselves in the headquarters of the patriot movement, at the home of Samuel Adams, the great American revolutionary. The mansion was every bit as spacious and grand as the Swann's home had been back in Port Royal, and Will had to remind Jack more than once not to steal anything. Adams was not home at the moment, so the butler had allowed them to wait in the parlor. That was a big mistake…

"Come now, whelp…surely they wouldn't miss this?" Jack held up a golden figurine of General Washington. Will frowned.

"No, Jack. You can't just take that from Mr. Adams' home! He was kind enough to argue on your behalf to let you continue to sail as a pirate, and this is how you repay him?" Jack sniffed snobbishly.

"First, no one _lets_ me sail…I'm a pirate an' I'll do wha'ever I damn well please. Secondly, he didn't apply the deal we made ta items in 'is house, an' thirdly…" They were interrupted by the butler, coming in to announce the arrival of his employer. Jack quickly stuffed the figurine into his back pocket and donned an innocent expression.

"Mr. Adams will see you now, sirs - please follow me." Jack moved to follow the butler out of the room, but Will grabbed his arm, stopping the pirate.

"Put it back, Jack," he hissed. Jack shrugged, and pretending he'd had no interest in the figurine, setting it back on the display counter. Will sighed, hoping that Jack wasn't going to cause trouble while they were meeting with Mr. Adams. He needn't have worried, for their meeting was to be anything but routine…

The butler led the pirates up a winding staircase to the second floor of Adams' home. He came to an abrupt stop in front of one of the mansion's many guestrooms. Jack couldn't resist asking the butler a question.

"He's going ta debrief us fer our mission in a bedroom?" Jack's question was meant to sound politely curious, but Will knew his best friend had other connotations in mind.

"Pardon me, sir?" The butler asked Jack to repeat the question, but before he could, Samuel Adams himself appeared from inside the bedroom in question.

"Thank you, Rogers…that will be all." The butler left them. "You must be Mr. Sparrow, I presume?" Adams was soon enlightened as to Jack's 'official' title.

"I wanted ta personally thank the man that organized the Boston Tea party…and fer giving Lord Beckett an' the East India Trading Company hell." Adams grinned.

"It was –and still is- my pleasure." Jack introduced Will as his first mate, and there were handshakes all around. Adams got straight to the point.

"You're probably wondering why you've been brought up here." Jack and Will nodded politely. "First, let me say that our meeting will be postponed until tonight. The success of that meeting depends on how well you can succeed in there." He gestured towards the bedroom. A mischievous expression appeared on Jack's face, and he opened his mouth to comment. However, Will was expecting this, and quelled the pirate's remark with a well-placed jab to Jack's ribs.

"Do go on, Mr. Adams," Will encouraged the man, pretending as if nothing had happened. The revolutionary nodded, and continued on.

"We are holding a high-ranking British army official captive in one of my guestrooms. I decided that if we have any shot at getting him to talk, he needs to have good hospitality, and know that we are just as civilized as his kind are. Holding him in a prison cell would get us nowhere."

"So yeh have no idea who he be?" Jack asked, gesturing at the closed door.

"Unfortunately not," said Adams. "I was hoping that my men would've been successful in finding out his identity as well as any secret information concerning the enemy's battle plans, but so far we've come up empty. But when I heard that Captain Sparrow was coming here today, I knew that my worries were over. Surely a _most notorious pirate_ could succeed at interrogating the prisoner when my men could not?"

Will heard the careful flattery in Adams' voice while he was subtly asking for Jack's help. He had to admit, he was impressed with Adams' ability to read people. Mr. Turner had to hide a smile as Jack pretended to consider the offer.

"I suppose I could do that fer yeh," the pirate said slowly, scratching his goatee.

"Excellent," grinned Adams. "You may proceed – just don't let him out for any reason." He opened the door to the room and ushered Will and Jack inside. "Oh, and Sparrow… if you find out something that is extremely useful, I'll come up with some sort of reward." Jack's determined smile could not have been any wider. Adams closed the door and the pirates were left alone with the prisoner.

End Ch. 8

A/N: I may have taken some historical liberties on this chapter, but they are minor ones. Don't kill me. We have the return of the dynamic duo, Jack and Will. I really enjoy a friendship between these two, and especially when they aren't fighting over Elizabeth! Review please!


	9. The Prisoner

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

Ch. 9: The Prisoner

Will yawned and settled himself down, resting his back against the door. He had no interest in interrogating the prisoner…that sort of thing was more Jack's expertise, anyway. He doubted he could be of much help, so he decided to stay out of Jack's way.

"You can take care of this by yourself, right Jack?" He called out.

"O' course," Jack reassured him. Satisfied, Will laid his head against the door and closed his eyes. It felt so good to rest, after staying up much too late the previous night during the storm. While Will got comfortable, Jack had already made his way over to where the prisoner was sitting at a desk, with his back to the pirate.

"'Ello, mate!" Jack said brightly, pulling up a chair. "Could yeh just make this easier fer the both o' us, an' tell me who yeh are?"

"Ha, not in your life, Sparrow," the prisoner sneered, turning around to face Jack. He was dressed in the standard navy coat with shiny gold buttons, white breeches and gleaming black boots. "When I return to my ship, the first thing I shall do is order my men on a search to arrest your sorry ass."

Jack grinned. "Yeh do talk!"

"Well, obviously," the man scoffed. "But I shant tell you anything of interest, nor betray my country, unlike you." Jack shook his head in amazement.

"Yeh know, yeh remind me o' me firs' mate. Yeh both talk too much, an' sometimes yeh have a rather annoying attitude." Jack received a murderous glare from British officer. The pirate squinted back at him. "Funny, yeh kinda look like 'im too," Jack mused thoughtfully.

"Lord Beckett will stop you, Sparrow," the man spat. "I know he's here, in Boston. If he caught you once, he can do it again."

"Yeh think so, eh?" Jack teased. "I won't deny it, 'e did capture me, a long time ago. But now I'm much more the wiser…I know how ta evade the bloody creep. But we're not 'ere ta talk about me…" It was around this time that Jack noticed the man's insignia on his jacket, which denoted his rank.

"From one Captain ta another…won't yeh tell me yer name, savvy?" The prisoner gave Jack a defiant glare, and was silent. The pirate sighed…this was _not_ the way he'd imagined the interrogation going at all. But if the prisoner was going to be difficult, so was he.

"Alright, mate. I tried ta be reasonable wit' yeh. But yeh didn't want ta reason. So, we'll do this the hard way." Jack shot the man an unnerving stare. "Yeh got a wife? A girlfrien'? I know a high rankin' man such as yerself is sure ta have someone ta share yer bed with." The man's eyes flashed with anger, and Jack was encouraged.

"Ah, I see…now we're getting' somewhere," Jack continued evilly. "Well, whoever she is, that beloved girl o' yers, I will find her and I will hurt her. I will take 'er as me own, I will torture 'er a bit, and then – if yeh still don't cooperate, I will kill 'er, right 'ere in front o' yeh."

"Go ahead, then," said the man. Inside, Jack was quite taken aback, but outwardly he showed no emotion.

"Excuse me?" asked the pirate.

"You heard me, Sparrow," the prisoner sneered. "I don't care what you do with my wife." Jack's eyes lit up when he heard this piece of information.

"Did she cheat on yeh, mate?" Jack asked, not waiting for an answer. "That's rough," he concluded cheerfully, not sounding the least bit sympathetic.

"_No_, you insolent pirate," groaned the prisoner. "She's in love with a dead man."

"Interesting," muttered Jack, disappointed that this particular tactic was useless. "I suppose, if I was in yer wife's place, I'd pick a dead man over yeh as well, …" At that, the prisoner turned his chair around, so that he was facing the wall instead of Jack. The pirate rolled his eyes at the prisoner's childish antics.

"Hey, Will, mate…I could use yer help," Jack called, jolting him out of his semi-slumbering state.

"Be right there," Will answered groggily. After he stretched his arms, Will gathered himself and stood up slowly.

"This is an interesting development, Jack," he said, walking over to where his friend and the prisoner were seated. "_You_, having to ask _me_ for help…" Will was unable to keep the smugness out of his voice.

"I want that reward, savvy?" Jack retorted, grabbing the prisoner's chair, and turning it back around so it faced him.

"Then you'd better split it with me if I can get him to…" Will stopped talking, mid-sentence. He stared at the prisoner, his eyes wide as if he'd seen a ghost. His muscles grew taut as a bow string. "You…" he breathed, his voice full of loathing. At the same time, the man whispered,

"Turner?" Without warning, Will lunged at the prisoner. Jack, who had been dumbfounded during their little exchange, reacted swiftly.

"Stop, Will!" cried Jack, yanking his first mate off the prisoner. Will's hands had been clenched around the man's neck, but Jack was able to pull him off without too much trouble. The prisoner warily massaged his neck, watching the pirates argue.

"Stay out of it, Jack," Will snarled, but Jack knew that he wasn't seriously angry at him. "He deserves to die."

"Who is he, William?" Jack asked, trying to calm down his now irate friend.

"That sonuvabitch is the man that stole Elizabeth away from me!" Will bellowed, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Ahhh," said Jack knowingly. "So _that's_ Thorndyke." Will nodded, glaring at Elizabeth's husband like he wanted to tear him limb from limb. "One good thing has come from all this…we can identify him to Adams and collect our reward!" Jack's attempt to lighten the mood was wasted on Will, who was still glowering menacingly at Captain Thorndyke.

"How could you do it?" Will shouted, making Thorndyke jump. "How could you go through with marrying Elizabeth when you knew she was promised to me?!"

"I had no choice!" Thorndyke insisted, racking his brain for some way to shift the blame. "It was the King's orders, and besides, I heard that it was a favor granted to some higher-up…this bloke called…Norringson, I think it was."

"Yeh mean Norring_ton_," Jack corrected him automatically.

"Yes! That's the one," said Thorndyke, relieved the pirate knew of such a man. "He was also probably the man behind your arrest on false charges…I had nothing to do with it."

"I don't believe you," Will snarled, starting to advance towards Thorndyke again.

"Excuse us fer a mo'," Jack muttered, dragging Will out of the room so he wouldn't do any serious damage to the now-identified prisoner. The pirate captain slammed the door behind them and released his friend.

"Look mate, I know you want to hurt him," Jack began, standing in front of the door.

"That's an understatement," Will growled, trying to get past Jack into the room.

"…But we need 'im ta cooperate," Jack finished. "D'yeh realize what could come o' this? What we can learn from 'im? If we could find out where the British are plannin' ta strike next, we might be able ta help the colonies win this war."

"And after that?" Will prodded. "He deserves to be punished for –"

"Yeh know," Jack interrupted, holding up his hand. "I'm not so sure that he really did have much to do with your arrest. Not that he couldn't have prevented it, but I believe what he said – about yer buddy Norrington orchestrating the whole thing." Will frowned.

"But why would Norrington want to frame me? He knew that even if he got me out of the way, Elizabeth would never marry him." Jack shrugged.

"He'd have plenty o' reasons. He probably still carried a grudge against yeh – an' if he couldn't marry Elizabeth, he didn't want the man who 'beat' him fer her hand ta marry her. Or he could've just wanted ta further his navy career by namin' 'traitors' ta the king – I heard he was promoted ta the rank o' Admiral not too long ago. Either way, yeh should focus on gettin' revenge on Norrington, not Thorndyke…" Jack paused mid-sentence, thoughtfully stroking his beard.

"Although if yeh did want ta take out Thorny, yeh have my sympathies; the bugger is mighty annoying." Will frowned slightly.

"Jack, I don't think you understand the serious of the situation. Elizabeth thinks that I've been dead for the past seven years and therefore –" Will was interrupted by a sudden appearance of Mr. Adams.

"I thought I told you not to let the prisoner out!" he cried, staring at Jack, as if he'd gone mad. The pirate captain narrowed his eyes.

"What are yeh talking about, mate? I didn' let the prisoner out." Adams did a double take.

"Oh…forgive me, I thought you were..." Adams trailed off, as if seeing Will in a new light. "My God," he breathed. "You look almost exactly like…" He gestured towards the room that held Thorndyke captive. It was then that Sparrow and Adams began to ponder the same idea.

"What if Will…" Jack began.

"Don't you think he could…" Adams started to say.

They spoke simultaneously, and shared a good laugh.

"Not to worry, Mr. Adams, I'm way ahead of you," Jack said with a grin. "This pirate knows an opportune moment when he sees one – or rather an opportune _mission_."

"We've never had this kind of direct access into the enemy's inner circle," Adams breathed, practically salivating with anticipation. "Just make sure you get plenty of useful information out of the prisoner, or it will never work," he cautioned.

"I understand," said Jack, grinning widely as he considered the means in which he could extract the needed information from Thorndyke. He already had something special in mind… "By the way, 'is name is Captain Benjamin Thorndyke."

"Er, you both lost me," said a bewildered Will, whose thoughts had solely been on ways that he could reunite with Elizabeth, and how he could get revenge on Norrington.

"Captain Sparrow - Jack - can you explain it to him?" Adams asked him in a rush. When Jack nodded, he continued on. "I'm needed elsewhere, to prepare for tonight's meeting. Mr. Turner, if you should agree, the United States will forever be in your debt. Oh and Sparrow, here's your reward." He tossed him the golden statue that Jack had been eyeing earlier. Samuel Adams left the two pirates standing in the hallway, one extremely confused and the other gleeful.

"Look, Jack," Will began before his friend could get in a word edgewise. "I don't want to accept any new missions right now. All I want to do is find Elizabeth and tell her that I'm alive, and that I still love her as much as ever."

"You can," Jack said, his dark eyes gleaming with mischief. "All that Mr. Adams and I are asking yeh ta do, is ta return ta yer bonnie lass, only as her husband." It took a moment for that to sink in.

"Wait a minute – are you saving you want me to impersonate Ben Thorndyke?" Will asked incredulously. "Are you insane?! I mean, more than usual?" Jack folded his arms and smirked at his first mate.

"Far from it. Yeh'd be perfect, mate; there's no one better fer the job."

"Right," Will scoffed. "And why is that?"

"Well, fer starters, yeh do look an awful lot like the bugger," Jack reasoned. "And then there is the small matter o' fooling one Elizabeth Swann Thorndyke into thinking that yeh are her husband. That would be no mean feat, considering she is probably one of the most intelligent females I've ever had the pleasure o' knowin'. No one could convince her better than yeh, since yeh know things about her that no other man could possibly ever know…"

"I don't know, Jack," Will vacillated, torn between duty and matters of the heart. "On one hand, it would be the perfect opportunity to infiltrate the British, and it would give me the chance to be with Elizabeth again. But I don't know if I could deceive her like that. And even if I did convince her that I was Thorndyke, it wouldn't last. Eventually, she would notice that there was something different about her husband, and when she did realize my true identity, she would never forgive me for misleading her."

"But she would be so happy ta have yeh back, mate – I'm sure she would get over the small detail that yeh were parading around as her husband," Jack insisted.

"I'm not sure if I could take that chance," Will said softly. "I lost her once to a misunderstanding; I won't do it again."

"Yeh have ta do it, William," Jack said, as serious as Will had ever seen him. "If yeh don't, then Adams will send another man who physically resembles Thorndyke to go in yer place. Right away, Elizabeth will notice that the man is an imposter, and possibly blow 'is cover. Then we will have lost our chance ta find out secret British information."

"I don't have to do anything," Will muttered, his stubborn streak kicking in. Jack tried a different tactic.

"Say yeh don' accept this mission," Jack started. "Are yeh just going to stroll right into Boston, knock on Elizabeth's door, and say 'I'm alive, let's get back together', and hope that she'll take yeh back? Even if she wanted to, Elizabeth couldn't legally be with you. She'd still be married ta Thorndyke. The fact that yeh are alive doesn't change that."

"You're right," Will said, his eyes heavy with regret. "What am I going to do, Jack?" he whispered.

"Yeh're goin' ta accept the mission," he told Will, quietly but forcefully. "Yeh will go ta Elizabeth pretending ta be her husband, but yeh will treat her like yeh always did. She'll see how her husband has 'changed' fer the better, and when yeh do reveal yourself, she'll understand why yeh did it. If all goes well, she will let yeh live with her, as the married couple yeh were supposed ta be years ago. She may never be Mrs. Turner legally, but a' least this way, yeh can be together."

"You really think it's necessary that I convince Elizabeth that I am Thorndyke?" Will asked. "Couldn't I just tell her who I am from the start and save myself the trouble?"

"I do think it's necessary, and I think Mr. Adams would agree wit' me," said Jack. "If yeh can convince Elizabeth that yeh are Benjamin Thorndyke, yeh can convince _anyone -_ including all of Thorndyke's British army friends."

Will was silent for a moment. He really didn't have any other options, and he did want to spend the rest of his life with Elizabeth… _What the hell – I'd better be able to pull this off as well as Jack thinks I can._

"Alright, Jack – you've convinced me," Will said, giving his friend a genuine smile for what seemed like the first time in years. "Tonight, I'll tell Adams that I'll accept the mission."

"Excellent," the pirate captain grinned. "I knew yeh'd see it my way." Will resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well, if I'm going to become Benjamin Thorndyke, I'd better get started on learning everything about him – right now." Will turned to open the door to the bedroom when Thorndyke was being held, but Jack stopped him.

"Yeh may need my assistance on getting' him ta talk." Will shrugged.

"Be my guest – what did you have in mind? He knows that we can't afford to kill him, so threatening his life is out of the question..."

"That's true," said Jack, pulling out his sword and giving it a few practice swings. "But I don' think he'll take ta me threatening ta make him a eunuch." Jack made a chopping motion with his sword and this time Will really did laugh.

"I promise yeh, William, once he hears of my intentions, he'll tell us all we need ta know, and yeh'll be off ta see yer bonnie lass this time tomorrow." Grinning, Will let Jack enter the room first. They were going to have so much fun messing with Thorndyke…

End Ch. 9

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter – more from the pirates is to come, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Elizabeth and her situation. I'll get to that soon enough :) And remember folks, FRIENDS DON'T LET FRIENDS SHIP JACK/ELIZABETH! Who me? Biased? Never.


	10. Will's Mission

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

Ch. 10: Will's Mission

Captain Jack Sparrow threw open the door to the bedroom which kept Ben Thorndyke prisoner. Will followed, grinning as Jack brandished his sword at Thorndyke, who had just leapt up from his chair at the intrusion.

"I assume yeh heard all o' that?" Jack asked, staring at their detainee with a bored expression.

"Your assumption is correct." Thorndyke eyed the pirate warily, waiting for his next move.

"Then yeh know why we need ta know anything an' everything about yer marriage to the fair Elizabeth down to the very last detail?" Jack pressed the tip of his sword to the side of Ben's neck and the whole of his body quivered in fear. But Thorndyke was not frightened into silence.

"If I escape, I now know enough about your involvement with the rebels that will not only put the both of you at the top of King George's 'to hang' list but I'll be in the position to stop this traitorous plan that will allow the colonies to win their independence from the mother country! Think of my reward!" Thorndyke's expression changed from terrified to a look of longing.

"We're more than willing to take that chance that you'll not escape and turn us in," said Will, staring at Ben with utter contempt. "Talk!"

"I do not aid pirates in their evil schemes," said Thorndyke, although he didn't sound very resolute in that statement.

"But if yer not gonna cooperate with us like a good little officer then yer family jewels may have ta pay the price, eh mate?" Jack brought his sword down lower, past Thorndyke's torso, down to his hips… but then Ben yelled in protest.

"Alright, alright! You win," he cried, his hands protectively covering his crotch. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Did yeh have any children together?" Jack asked, almost jokingly. Will and Ben both glared at him.

"No, man!" Ben answered. "Didn't you hear what I said earlier – she won't come near me! I only got lucky the night of our wedding and that's only because a letter came that day telling of his (Ben pointed to Will) death!"

"Where is it in Boston that you live?" Will asked. Ben started to answer but was rudely interrupted by Jack.

"I can tell yeh that, Will – remember?" He gave his first mate a _look_. This did not suit well with Thorndyke.

"How is it that he knows where I live?" The British officer glared at Jack who innocently smiled back.

"What exactly is the state of your relationship with Elizabeth?" Will anxiously asked Ben.

"Nonexistent," came the tart reply.

"Yeh don't share a bed?" Jack pressed.

"I think we've already established that, Jack," Will hissed, as Thorndyke's face continued to redden in anger.

"You stupid bloody pirates!" He yelled at them.

This went on for who knows how long but between the sarcastic remarks and the stinging insults against pirates, Will and Jack were able to extract some useful information from Thorndyke such as the names of the servants, when it was he usually spoke with Elizabeth (mealtimes), and how long he'd been away from Boston. Their discussion had progressed to the details of Thorndyke's official assignment on land when Jack remembered something that was quite important.

"Will, I just remembered something that is quite important!" He interjected, interrupting Thorndyke's long-winded speech about proper decorum in the British navy.

"Can't we talk about this later?" Will rolled his eyes. Sometimes his Captain had rotten timing with his strange thoughts.

"No. It's about yer clothing. Yeh can't go back to dear Lizzie wearing naught but this." Jack's hands indicated Will's everyday pirate garb.

"You're right - any suggestions?" Will asked. Jack smirked evilly at the prisoner.

"We can strip Thorny naked."

"What? Absolutely not!" Benjamin Thorndyke looked mighty affronted, not to mention horrified. Jack sighed - how dense could the man be?

"Will needs yer clothes, mate."

After much deliberation, Will was finally able to change into Thorndyke's clothes. (Ben had refused to budge unless Jack faced the other way.) He was just straightening his wig when Jack turned back around. Grinning, Will asked his pirate friend,

"How do I look?"

"Like Norrington," Jack deadpanned. Will narrowed his eyes at his Captain.

"That's not what I meant, Jack, and you know it! I'm well aware that I look like a bloody fool in this wig…" Jack nodded in agreement.

"Aye, yeh do." Then Jack regarded Will with a more serious eye. "But honestly, even with the wig yeh still look recognizable. 'Lizabeth will know it's yeh fer sure." Will threw up his hands in protest.

"Great. So all of this was for nothing," he griped. Jack flashed him a gold-toothed smile.

"Not exactly. Never fear William; I 'ave an idea." Suddenly, Jack stood up and raced out the door.

"Where are you going?" A dismayed Will called after him.

"Back ta the _Pearl_!" Jack yelled over his shoulder. "I just have ta get somethin' fer yeh". Will sighed, and was alone with Ben Thorndyke once more. He knew it would take Jack at least an hour to reach his ship, find whatever he was looking for, and come back. Just then, Will realized that Ben had put on his discarded clothes.

"You look like a pirate, Thorndyke," Will pointed out, not quite able to hide a chuckle.

"Oh, come off it. I had to put on something," the man griped. Will was able to interrogate the man further and by the time Jack had returned, he was feeling quite confident that he could impersonate the esteemed officer. _Now fooling Elizabeth – that was a completely different matter…_he thought grimly.

"I'm back!" Jack sang, and sauntered into the room without even breathing hard. "And look 'ere what I've brought us!" He reached into his rumpled sack and pulled out some cosmetics.

Will's curiosity got the better of him, and against his better judgment, he asked,

"Where did you find it?" Jack grinned widely.

"Pintel and Ragetti gave it ta me. They really like using it ta - " Will held up his hand, stopping Jack from saying anymore.

"That's all I needed to know, thanks." Grimacing, Will wondered exactly why Pintel and Ragetti had make-up in their cabin. _I always knew those two were strange…_

"Yeh can use this 'ere foundation ta make yer face appear paler, and this aging cream will do exactly what it sounds like." Captain Sparrow pulled Will into the adjoining bath chamber and they did not reappear for a half an hour. Many protests could be heard from poor Mr. Turner as his face was aged before his eyes. Finally, Will could take it no longer.

"Enough, Jack," he thundered, and emerged from the bath chamber cringing. "So what do you think, Thorndyke? How do I look?"

"You look all wrong!" Ben commiserated. "I don't look that old!"

"Yes you do," Will and Jack said in unison. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Jack, brightly. Samuel Adams entered the room and surveyed the scene. He did a double take when he saw Will and Ben dressed in each other's clothes.

"Mr. Turner, I presume?" He addressed Will correctly. "Your disguise is spot on." Will smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

"Were you successful in extracting useful information from the bugger?"

"Indeed, we were." Adams looked relieved.

"It is now time for you and Captain Sparrow to attend our meeting."

Will and Jack did not bother to say goodbye to Thorndyke as they followed Adams downstairs, through the foyer, and past the bevy of guards into the drawing room. The lavish drapes had been pulled around the windows, and the pianoforte had been pushed into the corner of the room to allow as many people to gather as possible. A few chairs were provided for the most elderly of the men, but the rest had to stand. Among those gathered there were fellow revolutionaries, rich and poor. Benjamin Franklin and John Adams (Samuel's distant cousin) were the most prominent. Adams barely had time to debrief Will on what to say before he was called to the floor.

The clandestine meeting began almost immediately. Adams started by welcoming them all to his home. Then he reminded them of all the recent battles that they'd won, somehow besting the British and the hired Hessians, who'd had the larger army. And finally, he got around to introducing Will.

"And now, my esteemed gentlemen, I give to you the first mate of Captain Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_, Mister William Turner!" Jack stood up and pointed to himself so that everyone in the room knew who he was. These men, of course, knew of the brave deeds of those on board the _Pearl_, the only ship whose Captain was a privateer for the Americas. The scattered laughter allowed Will time to make it through the crowd to the front of the room.

"Greetings to all," Will began, making up his speech as he went. "I am here tonight to tell you that I have accepted a most important mission. If I succeed, we shall know exactly where the enemy plans to strike next. And once I receive this information, we can issue a surprise attack, and finish them once and for all." That statement was met with cheers all around.

"General Washington sends his regards; he is sorry he cannot attend the meeting, but he cannot afford to leave his troops," Adams interjected. "I have word that the British forces are greatly weakened from the last battle. Mister Turner's mission is to impersonate a British officer that we have captured– it is to our advantage that they look so much alike, both in face and stature. He will integrate himself into this man's old life so he can offer his loyalty to the British forces that still occupy our lands. Then, he will hope to learn the location of the main troops, and where they will plan their next attack. All in favor of Mister Turner accepting this mission?"

Loud choruses of "Aye!" resounded throughout the room. One man shouted, "Give 'em hell, Turner!" Will heard this and laughed softly.

"We will need all of your cooperation during this mission. Mister Turner's position must not be compromised nor revealed. We must be united on this - for are we who aren't united, divided?"

Adams gestured toward the banner hanging behind him. A coiling snake was separated into thirteen individual parts, each part representing each colony. The whole serpent could not move without each of its parts. Sewn into the fabric at the bottom of the banner were the words DON'T TREAD ON ME.

"Hear, hear!" Yelled a voice at the back of the crowd.

"I will not fail you, nor our cause," Will promised, and then he let Adams take the floor once more. Adams wished him Godspeed and Will quickly exited the room, Jack right behind him. Wasting no time, the butler Rogers ushered Will towards the back entrance where a carriage and driver was waiting to take him on the day's journey to the Thorndyke residence.

"I guess this is goodbye, then? At least for awhile?" Will turned to Jack, who grinned.

"Yeh may see me sooner than yeh think." Will narrowed his eyes at the shorter man.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing," Jack teased, as Will shook his hand.

"Don't do anything stupid, Jack - not with me away and Lord Beckett here," Will pleaded.

"Since when have I done anything stupid?" Jack innocently asked, with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Take care of yourself," said Will, back to his serious self again.

"Yeh do the same." Jack gave Will a mock-salute, which the younger man returned. Turning away from his best friend, Will stepped up into the carriage, and closed the door behind him. As they drove away from the Adams residence, he thought he heard Jack shouting after him,

"Good luck with yer bonny lass!"

End ch. 10

Thank you all so much for your continued support! Due to the holidays, there may be more days in-between each update, which cannot be helped. But rest assured, I won't give up on this story! Look for the next update fairly soon. Happy Holidays! Oh, and a big shout out to **Williz** and **SenatorSolo** – you guys make my day :D


	11. Elizabeth's Surprise

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

Ch. 11: Elizabeth's Surprise

Accustomed to the soothing rocking of the waves against the Pearl, Will hardly slept during the bumpy carriage ride to the Thorndyke Manor. The sun had just peaked over the horizon when Will was given the boot by the driver. He found himself in the middle of a dense forest. (The driver dared not bring him any closer to civilization, in fear that they would both be discovered by the British.) Mister Turner had his instructions, which were to keep following the road until he came upon some small farms and then he'd be nearly there. Jack had described the mansion in great detail – Will knew he couldn't miss it.

Just as the driver promised, Will eventually came upon fields of corn and wheat, their accompanying farmhouses stood in the distance. But he stopped walking and paused when he heard the voices of children, who were most likely on their way to school. Like the smart spy that he was, Will hid in the cornfields until he was sure no one would see him passing through. Although it wouldn't be so terrible if the locals saw him, Will would rather not be held up, and wanted to reach the Thorndyke Manor before lunch as he was quite famished. Not to mention he was feeling fatigued and his limbs ached from covering so much ground in a small amount of time.

Luckily, Will didn't have to wait much longer. He came upon the immense stone structure, which seemed a tad out of place in these parts. No matter – he feigned limping up the tiers of steps and pounded his fist against the freshly painted front doors. A middle-aged maid answered the door, and when she saw Will in his dirtied uniform she let out a scream of utter shock.

"Captain Thorndyke! Is it really you?"

"Aye," Will answered wearily as she helped him inside. "Martha?" (He guessed at her name, as Ben had told him the names of the servants.)

"Oh he remembers me! We thought you was dead, we did!" she crowed, fussing over him. "Two months missin' and now you're back from the navy." He nodded, and she helped him into a chair in the dining room.

"How did you manage it?" Martha's inquiries were cut short by Will's question.

"Is the mistress of the house in?" That quelled the maid's rapid tongue.

"Oh! Well I suppose you do want to see your wife. And after all these years, I suppose she will want to see you too." She smiled at him sadly, remembering the terrible fights between them. "She's not at home."

"Oh? Then, where is she?" Will couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Why, she's teaching, of course." A blank stare from Will reminded Martha that Elizabeth's husband was not aware that his wife had taken the teaching post. Martha decided to clarify this to Will.

"Erm, Mrs. Thorndyke started a dame school seven years ago with two of her friends, Miss Wollstonecraft, and Miss Lancaster. She should be home around half past three."

"Thank you," Will told her. _Good, I don't have to worry about facing her until then. Perhaps I can clean up a bit and rest before I see her for the first time in seven years._ The length of time that they'd been apart still amazed him. It'd been much too long - seven years since he'd seen her, or heard word of her. What if she recognized him? What if Ben was lying, that she'd forgotten all about him? What if…

"Did you want to eat somethin' first or would you like me to draw you a bath, sir?" Martha's question brought him out of his daze.

"I'll take some food first – I'm starving." He grinned at her and in spite of herself, she gave him a tiny smile in return.

"Alright then, sir, I'll tell Cook to fix you something nice and hot."

"Martha?" Will caught her hand before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"There's no need to call me "sir". Just "Mister Thorndyke" will be fine." This time Martha allowed a full grin.

"Yes, Mister Thorndyke."

Over the course of the hour, Will was fed and watered, and allowed himself to relax in the rather large bathtub that the manor boasted. He was sure to wash away all the grime and dirt from walking through the forest as he wanted to look his best when Elizabeth arrived. He needed to look as immaculate as possible, as he'd found that out from spending five minutes with the real Thorndyke. Drawing a towel around him, he tiptoed his way from the bath chamber into the adjoining bedroon. Will quickly found a clean shirt, jacket, and breeches and put them on. Thankfully, the maids had provided him with another wig, which he hastily secured. Only after he locked the door did he allow himself to apply the cosmetics that Jack had given him, to age himself. Will stared at himself in the mirror and almost cringed. He certainly _looked_ the part of the stuffy officer in which he was impersonating.

_Remember your mission, _he sternly admonished himself._ Winning Elizabeth back is not your primary motive. Keeping your identity a secret is crucial to the plan. _Oh, who was he kidding. Will sighed. He would just have to be extra careful around Elizabeth, that was all. But he knew his secret would only remain so for so long – even the best acting would not going to fool Elizabeth for long. That he knew for certain. But Will was not going to let Jack and the colonies down, not when he felt so strongly about the colonies gaining their independence. _I'll just make sure that Elizabeth is trustworthy enough before I tell her who I really am. _But how Will could be sure of that, he had no idea.

888

"Elizabeth, what if Mister Thorndyke wants to send us away like he did before?" Jessabelle worried aloud as she and her guardian walked on the dirt road that led home from the schoolhouse. Elizabeth's youngest had filled her in while they were walking – although Jessabelle had yet to see the infamous man, as he'd been in the bath when Martha had sent her to fetch the lady of the house.

"My goodness, Jessabelle, you have a good memory. But do you really think I'd allow that to happen?" Elizabeth smiled gently at the girl, but inside she grew nervous. She hadn't even thought of that!

As Ben was her husband, he technically had authority over her and their entire household. But he wouldn't be that cruel as to send her adopted children away, would he? She supposed that if that happened, she could hold their promise to be friends over his head. That is if he still wanted to be friends. Of course that would be out of the question if there was a repeat of his old ways – drinking, debauchery, and treating her like dirt. Elizabeth had no clue as to what kind of behavior to expect from her husband now that he had returned home from the war.

"I just don't know how to act around him," Jessabelle was lamenting. "He hates Jeremy and I. I remember the fight between you two, and I doubt it was the only one." Elizabeth sighed.

"Just act politely - I'll handle the rest. Maybe he's changed!" She thought optimistically.

"Yes, and maybe the war is over," remarked a sarcastic Jessabelle. Elizabeth was going to say more, but they had arrived at the manor, and were quickly ushered in the side entrance by Martha, who was expecting them.

"My dears, he's here! And he's anxiously awaitin' to see you Miss Elizabeth!" Always the maternal sort, Martha smoothed Elizabeth's bangs out of her face, and moved to straighten her dress, but Elizabeth pulled away.

"Oh stop it, Martha. It's just Ben," she said, shaking her head. "By the way, how has he acted towards you? Ordering you about the place, I expect?"

"Actually, no," the maid admitted. "He hardly said anything at all, the poor chap. And what he did say was very kind. He asked me to call him Mister Thorndyke instead of 'sir'. Perhaps he's turned over a new leaf?" Elizabeth snorted.

"Very doubtful. I'll bet the pigheaded prig shall do no such thing."

"Ahem." A familiar male voice sounded from the stairs. As Ben made his way down to the first floor, Elizabeth realized he'd heard every word of their conversation. Her cheeks flushed crimson – this was not the way she'd imagined their meeting to have gone.

However, their meeting was going just fine, according to one William Turner who was impersonating the man whom Elizabeth had been forced to marry.

"Elizabeth – I've missed you," he said quietly, not lying one bit. He didn't think it was possible, but she had grown even more beautiful over the seven years they'd been parted. It seemed she had also gained more womanly curves, which he thought suited her well. It took all of the discipline that he possessed not to pull her into his arms and kiss her soundly, as he had done so long ago. Remembering that he wore a disguise helped him not to act rashly as his thoughts dictated.

"Benjamin Thorndyke," she addressed him, her eyes narrowing as if she was expecting a verbal attack. "Do be serious." Will grinned at her, thankful that she had not recognized him.

"I was being serious. Now aren't you going to ask about how I fared in bat – who are you?" Will had just noticed Jessabelle, who staring at him with a curious expression.

"You don't remember me?" The girl asked with disbelief, remembering their fight seven years previously.

"I'm afraid not," Will said gently, mentally cursing Thorndyke for not telling him of this young member of the household.

"Elizabeth, I'll be upstairs reading," Jessabelle announced, and with a hurt look at the man she believed was Thorndyke, the young black girl raced upstairs to her room and shut the door.

"What's gotten into you, Ben?" Elizabeth rounded on him angrily. "How could you not remember Jessabelle's name? I suppose you won't remember Jeremy's either," she muttered. "And I thought you wanted to be friends."

"I'm sorry?" Will donned an innocent expression, all the while wondering she would need slaves in the house. But then wasn't the girl he now knew to be Jessabelle's behavior a bit odd for a slave? Will put two and two together.

"I take it she isn't your slave." Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We argued about this before right before you left – was your head hit in battle or something of the like?" She looked at him square in the eye, but Will did not flinch at her piercing gaze.

"Yes, actually." Will decided that was as good an answer as any – how else could he account for the 'lapse of memory'? "If you'd bothered to ask about what has happened to me, you'd know that." He was about to spin a yarn worth telling by Jack Sparrow but then he noticed something shiny dangling from Elizabeth's neck. Will's breath caught in his throat as he recognized the object.

"Why do you still wear Mr. Turner's necklace?" Will asked in an odd voice. Elizabeth noticed that the jealousy in Ben's voice was rather forced – there was another underlying emotion, but she couldn't quite place it.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe I – hang on," she frowned. "I don't think I told you this necklace was from Will."

_Shit. What do I do now?_ Will inwardly panicked.

"Who else could it be from?" he challenged. "I certainly didn't give it to you." Elizabeth nodded slowly, and Will visibly relaxed.

"It could've been from Admiral Norrington – he's been trying to court me ever since his wife died six months ago."

_"What?"_ Will breathed, with a hatred burning in his eyes that Elizabeth had never seen before in Thorndyke. Elizabeth took a step back from him, warily wondering what had caused the sudden change in his behavior.

"I didn't think you would mind so much... We thought you were dead."

"You're my wife! How could you even think of…" Will could barely speak. "After all that he's done…"

"What has he done to you?" she asked, confused. _Damn – I've said too much, _thought Will._ Norrington had no quarrel with Thorndyke that I know of. _Will decided to tell Elizabeth the truth – about Norrington anyway. If he told her carefully, it just might help to lessen her hatred for him, or rather him pretending to be Thorndyke.

"Norrington has done more damage than you could ever guess." She shook her head, not really sure where he was going with this.

"James is a good man, Ben. He comforted me when my father died; _you_ weren't around to do that."Will could not help feeling terrible as a wave of guilt washed over him. He hadn't been there to support Elizabeth during such a difficult time. _Governor Swann has passed? What else have I missed? _But Will knew that topic didn't need to be discussed now; Norrington's involvement in their separation did.When Elizabeth gazed at him, the unspoken question in her eyes, Will explained himself.

"I know why you have held back from me…it's because you mistakenly believe that I'm responsible for the arrest of Mr. Turner, and subsequently sending him to his death. How could we ever be true friends if I was the one that caused you so much grief?" Elizabeth glared at him.

"It _was_ your fault! You did nothing to prevent it from happening!" Will sighed, pretending to be embarrassed.

"That may be, but I was not the one who ordered his arrest. While I was away at war, I asked among my friends, to see if I could find out who was behind it. Elizabeth, you will not be happy with what I've found out. You see, it was Norrington who made the accusation that Turner was a spy, which in turn caused your separation."

"James did it?" she whispered. "How could he do such a thing?" Her eyes filled with tears. "He knew what Will meant to me…" It was all Will could do to stop himself from gathering her in his arms right then and confessing his true identity. _Focus on the mission_…

"Exactly," Will emphasized. "_He knew what Mr. Turner meant to you._ Since Norrington couldn't have you for himself, he did everything in his power to keep you from marrying the man that stole you away from him.

"I just can't believe it," she sniffed, backing up against a wall. "James betraying me just like that. And after all these years, he's behaved like he had nothing to do with it." Will hated seeing her like this, enduring yet another terrible blow about someone she had trusted.

"I didn't mean to upset you – I only thought you had the right to know." She regained her composure, and gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you for telling me this. I wish justice would be done to Norrington for his actions against Will, but that is foolish thinking. He'll get away with it."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Will, a warm feeling spreading all the way to his toes when he heard her wish justice to be done on his behalf. "I do believe I have something to say to the fellow for trying to court my wife while I was still alive."

"It would be much appreciated," she admitted, visibly relaxing her shoulders. "But enough talk of Norrington – we need to get you set up in a new room as I'm afraid I gave Jeremy your old one. Sorry." She didn't sound all that sorry to Will, but at least she was talking to him.

"When do you suppose I'll see Jer-" Elizabeth flippantly interrupted him.

"Jeremy shall not be home for a couple more hours – he's working at the post office. You'll meet him at dinner."

"Good," said Will. "Because I was hoping to rest for awhile before then – I'm quite tired from the journey and all that." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Be my guest. I guess this being friends business is going to work out after all." Will flashed her another smile.

"I hope so, Elizabeth. I hope so."

_Oh yeah – she's mine. _Will grinned to himself as Elizabeth led him up the stairs to show him his sleeping quarters. He especially enjoyed leaning on her, as he continued to limp up the stairs. _My lovely Elizabeth, you have no idea who you are dealing with,_ Will thought with glee as he inhaled her flowery scent. Pretending to trip, Will grabbed her hand and sighed inwardly at the physical contact. Will Turner knew he had to keep his identity a secret, but how long would he last before he revealed himself to Elizabeth? If Will asked himself this question, he knew the answer would be not long at all!

End Ch. 11

A/N: So I really thought this chapter could've been better. I mean everyone is waiting so patiently for them to meet again after all these years, and I feel like it was sort of a let down. Of course, since she doesn't know it's Will and all that, maybe that's why. Oh well, hit me with your criticsms – I can take it. What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger, or at least that's what my mom says… Oh yes, and Happy New Year!

P.S. Sorry I missed you **Inwepirate-elf**! I really do love your reviews…they are the best. And **Smithy** too and everyone else that I can't name because the list would be too long.


	12. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

A/N: Good question, _An Unknown Writer_! A dame school is the 18th century equivalent of a modern-day elementary school. Back then, school was usually taught in one, maybe two room schoolhouses. The students studied at different levels, but there were only one or two teachers, with a class of six to twelve-year olds. The main subjects studied were reading, writing, and arithmetic. Dame schools existed to give children a base education, one that was often patchy for children who had to miss school often to help their parents on the family farm. And that is your history lesson for the day, lol. I hope this clears things up.

Ch. 12: Unexpected Visitors

In the hour before dinner, Elizabeth marked her students' math and reading assignments that had been due that day. But, due to the surprising arrival of her husband, her mind was not completely focused on her work. Try as she might, her thoughts strayed to their awkward and yet enlightening first meeting. Ben's telling information about Norrington's involvement in Will's arrest had certainly come as a shock. But what had surprised her most was the enormous change in the man; in his mannerisms as well as his aged face. He did not try to order her around at all, in fact he'd done quite the opposite. It seemed that her husband had wanted nothing other –besides rest of course- than to sit down with her and catch up. Elizabeth had even believed that his concern at her father's passing was genuine, which did not tally up with his previous behavior at all. What could've brought on this change?

But then a most unpleasant thought occurred to her. Ben was biding his time. He trying to soften her up with his caring attitude, and then, perhaps later that night, he would seek an audience with her and deliver his ultimatum. He'd declare that Jeremy and Jessabelle would have to be sent away, that she'd have to quit teaching and become a real housewife, catering to his every whim. What else would explain his kind behavior?

So when Martha came into the parlor announcing dinner, Elizabeth immediately became on her guard. She took a seat opposite Ben, who was already sitting at the head of the table, the seat of honor. Normally that was where she usually sat, with Jeremy to her left, and Jessabelle to her right. But tonight the seating arrangements were different, just as the day had been a different one. Jeremy filed in after her, and chose the seat across from Elizabeth. That left the one at the foot of the table for Jessabelle. Elizabeth noticed that they glanced anxiously at her, before catching each other's eye. It would be safe to assume that three out of the four people present were dreading this dinner.

"Since this is your first night back with us, Ben, why don't you say Grace?" Elizabeth asked.

"Alright," Will agreed, but at a loss about what to say. It had been awhile since he'd said any sort of blessing aloud. (They didn't exactly say Grace before every dinner on the _Black Pearl_.) Will decided just to wing it.

"Dear Lord, please bless this wonderful meal. I thank you for letting me live to see my wife again. And," Will continued, thinking he ought to do the thing properly, "I pray for England's total victory in this long and frustrating war. Amen."

"Amen," murmured the others, and secretly prayed for a quick and painless dinner as well as no more mentions of Thorndyke's loyalty to the crown.

"Please pass the potatoes," Will asked politely, and grinned when Elizabeth passed them his way. There was a flurry of passing the various dishes around the dinner table. When they each had ample helpings of potatoes, chicken, salad greens, and freshly baked bread, Elizabeth started off the conversation, hoping to put her nervous teens at ease.

"Jeremy, why don't you tell us what happened at the post office today?" Jeremy shrugged.

"It was business as usual until this daft elderly fellow came in. He tried to send his pet partridge through the mail…" As Jeremy began to tell his funny anecdote, Elizabeth's thoughts wandered to the talk she had given him and Jessabelle while Ben was upstairs and well out of earshot.

"_I need to speak with you about Ben, and what his return means for this family."_

"_He's going to send us away, I just know it!" exclaimed Jeremy. Elizabeth sighed; apparently Jeremy too hadn't forgotten Ben's feelings toward them seven years ago._

"_Like I told your sister before, that won't be happening." That did little to assuage either of their fears._

"_What if he makes you choose between us and him?" Jessabelle countered._

"_I'd choose you, of course," Elizabeth said firmly, hugging them both. "And if it came to it, we'd move."_

"_But isn't that illegal?" Jeremy asked, wide-eyed. "His is your husband, after all." Elizabeth shrugged._

"_We'd make it work, somehow. We stay together, no matter what," she promised. The teens looked a tad bit happier. "And besides, I doubt it will come to that."_

"_What else do we need to know?" Jessabelle asked._

"_I need you to be careful when discussing our views on the war," she told them solemnly. "Even though we all know King George III is the world's biggest prat, that is no way to talk in front of Ben." This resulted in protests from them both._

"_You want us to lie?" Jeremy cried, his eyes blazing with disbelief._

"_Yes, if it comes to it." It was then they knew Elizabeth was serious. She never let them lie about anything. "You will be protecting you country by not allowing him to know our true beliefs. I know it will be difficult for you, but remember it will be just as difficult for me." They nodded._

"_Also, I want you to come to me immediately if you suspect Ben has been drinking, or anything else suspicious. Last time that got out of hand, and I will not tolerate it."_

"_We will," they promised._

"_I don't yet know how much our lives will change by Ben's presence here," she told them apologetically. "I'm hoping for the best, and preparing for the worst."_

"_I don't trust him," Jessabelle said with venom, and Jeremy agreed._

"_Neither do I," Elizabeth admitted. "But we'll just have to adjust to whatever changes he'll inflict upon us, the good and the bad. My best advice is, stay out of his way as much as you can."_

"_That won't be too hard," grinned Jeremy, and Elizabeth had to laugh._

"…I delivered it to the man's niece. He even paid me a whole penny for my efforts," Jeremy finished. Elizabeth's thoughts returned to the present as Ben chuckled at Jeremy's story. An awkward silence followed, broken by Jessabelle's question, addressed to Ben.

"Mister Thorndyke, what do you remember before you hit your head?" Will, Elizabeth, and Jeremy just stared at her. None of them thought that she would have the nerve to ask that! Will's hand unconsciously came up to nervously rub his moustache, but then he realized he no longer had a moustache. Grimacing, he dropped his hand and stammered out an answer.

"I don't remember much, to be honest. I think I was charging at one of the enemy, and one of them must've clubbed me from behind with their gun. Then I woke up in bed, captured by the Continental Army. I waited as long as I thought I needed to heal, and then I escaped during the night. Not knowing where to go, I decided to find shelter, and to ask how to find Boston. And that was how I got back," Will ended lamely.

But his fabrication seemed to do the trick. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Predictably, Jeremy and Jessabelle finished first and asked to be excused. Elizabeth nodded and they quickly left the room.

"Now what?" Will asked.

"Now," said Elizabeth, "We retire to the parlor to read and to eat dessert. Cook prepared a strawberry tart especially for you since it's your favorite."

"I can't wait," he enthused. But as he followed her into the parlor, he grimaced. Will hated strawberries. They sat down at the card table, facing each other.

"Did you want something to read?" Elizabeth asked, reaching for a book.

"Actually, I was hoping we could use this time to talk," Will said. "If this isn't a good time we could do it tomorrow."

"No, now's as good a time as any," Elizabeth answered. "Since Jeremy and Jessabelle are upstairs we will not be disturbed."

"Do you mind if I start?" asked Will. Elizabeth shook her head. "Good. First, I must ask how to contact the regiment in town – they need to know that I am alive and here."

"I'm sure they already know – news travels fast around here," she informed him.

"That's all very well, but I need to catch up on the goings-on in the war, what has happened since I've been gone, and where I am needed," Will said seriously. "It's very important that I do this." And it was – it was the point of his mission.

"Well, the British officers and soldiers who stay in Boston always meet every Tuesday at midday," Elizabeth said knowledgably. "That's tomorrow."

"That's great," Will enthused.

Martha chose this time to come in with their dessert. After Will and Elizabeth thanked her, she returned to the kitchen, leaving them alone once more. Will took a good-sized bite of tart and forced himself to swallow the wretched fruit.

"Would you mind if I asked you some questions?" Will licked the icing off his fingers and said,

"Fire away." Elizabeth didn't beat around the bush.

"Are you going to send Jeremy and Jessabelle away?"

"No," Will said firmly. "Whatever my opinion was on that matter , I assure you, it has changed."

"But why? I don't understand," stammered Elizabeth.

"How could we have a shot at being friends if I sent them away? I know how much that would hurt you," Will said softly. She changed tactics.

"How do you feel about me being a teacher?"

"I think it's wonderful." He smiled at her expression of surprise.

"But what about how you think that women of my class should work?"

"I'm not going to stop you from doing something you obviously love," he told her gently.

"You must have some sort of motive for being this nice." He shook his head. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and then asked,

"Have you been drinking?"

"No," Will laughed. "Can't you just accept that I'm going to be nice to you?" Elizabeth stared at him, dubiously. "You don't have to believe me now. But will prove myself worthy of your friendship before this war ends." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're on. I suppose in the spirit of friendship, I shouldn't wear this any longer." She reached behind her neck and started to unclasp her necklace.

"Don't." Will pulled her hands away. She looked at him for an explanation, but he only said, "It becomes you." Then he stood up to leave.

"I'm going to turn in early – I'm still exhausted from my journey." Elizabeth looked at him funnily.

"But you barely touched your dessert. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I'm just full from dinner. Goodnight, Elizabeth."

She watched him go upstairs, and racked her brain as to an explanation for his odd behavior. For one, Ben _always _finished his strawberry tart. Perhaps he really was full. But that doesn't explain his complete change in his views regarding the children and her teaching. _He's a mystery, that man_, she thought, and decided to go to bed just as soon as she finished grading papers.

Much later that night, while everyone was fast asleep, three very disreputable men crept towards the back entrance of the mansion. One of them picked the lock, and they stealthily moved throughout the house. They bypassed the silver and the various valuables in the parlor and dining room, but discarded a package on the dining room table. The leader motioned towards the stairs and the other two followed him. The stairs creaked as the men slowly tip-toed up them. Slinking down the hall, the intruders stopped before Elizabeth's bedroom door. The leader unsheathed his sword, ready to take his hostage.

She awoke the second the doorknob turned. Groggily, she wondered which one of her children had the nightmare this time. But it was not her children who disturbed her so late at night. Elizabeth felt the cool blade pressed against her neck just as a man whispered,

"Don't move." Elizabeth knew she was trapped, but she did not know if her assailant had found Jeremy and Jessabelle. The servants' quarters were not in the mansion, so they couldn't help her. So she did the only thing she could think of that might possibly save them – she screamed.

"Ben! Help! Ben mmph…" One of the men had clamped his hand over her mouth, muffling her cries for help.

"Quick, drag her downstairs," directed one of the intruders. It took some careful maneuvering in the pitch black, but the three of them managed to get her downstairs without too much trouble.

Meanwhile, Will awoke with a start. Elizabeth had called him for help! And from the sound of it, she was really frightened. He leapt out of bed and scrambled around for a candle and matches. Having successfully lit the candle, Will then reached for his sword. Then he ran toward the direction of her scream. But when he threw open her bedroom door, he could tell that she wasn't there. Will's blood ran cold. _Someone's in the house and they've got Elizabeth! I did not come back after seven years to see her get hurt. _Then he heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. So he ran downstairs. Fast.

He was greeted by a disheartening scene in the parlor. Elizabeth was tied to a chair and a large, burly man stood guard, his sword drawn. The other two were breaking out the alcohol they'd brought. Jeremy and Jessabelle were nowhere to be seen, so Will assumed that they were safe, undiscovered in their bedrooms.

"Benny!" The large man cried affectionately, walking towards him. "Welcome back – it's been too long."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Will yelled, confusion written on his fair face.

"Hell, Ben, did the war make you forget us? I'm Tom," said the one holding a beer.

"I'm Stan, remember?" said the second.

"And I'm Rex," sneered the burly man. "We just thought you'd want to celebrate your return with your friends."

"Friends? Hardly," Will said coldly. "If you are my friends, why have you tied up my wife?" Rex glared at Elizabeth. Defiantly, she glared back.

"'Cause she ain't been too cooperative when we've come over here before. As soon as one of us got tipsy, she'd take us out."

"Only because you tried to force yourself on me," Elizabeth spat.

"What!" cried Will. "And I allowed this?"

"You didn't know," said Elizabeth. "They never tried anything before you passed out."

"You want an ale, Benny?" Stan asked, but Will shook his head, fuming.

"Let her go!" Elizabeth had never seen her husband this angry, except when she told him that she'd considered marrying Norrington.

"You're not going soft on me, are you Benny?" Rex asked mockingly. "Because if you are, I might just have to teach you a lesson."

"He's gonna get it now," laughed Tom, clinking bottles with Stan, and sitting down on the floor to watch the verbal sparring match.

"Go ahead then," said Will, his eyes blazing and his voice dangerously low. "Fight me. If I win, all three of you must leave and never return. If you win, you get to kill me." Rex sniggered as Elizabeth mouthed a silent 'no'.

"You might want to re-think your odds of winning, Benny-boy. I'm fought every man who comes through Jim's Tavern for the past ten years, and I haven't lost once."

"Then perhaps tonight is your turn to lose," Will quipped. "I've studied with the finest men in the Navy, and I'm no slouch at sword fighting myself. _Nobody_ threatens Elizabeth while I'm around." Rex snarled at Will as he readied his sword for battle.

"I ain't losing tonight. I accept your challenge." Will smiled eerily at him. It was too bad for Rex that he didn't know that Will had practiced for three hours a day when he'd been a blacksmith, and that he often sparred against Jack Sparrow during his years on the _Pearl_. Not only did he have his own often deadly fighting style to rely on, he also had the tricks of the most notorious pirate in a century at his disposal.

"Then let us begin." Rex attacked, slashing his sword at Will in a series of quick moves, which Will defended easily. Then Will went on the offensive, but was unable to strike any blows against his opponent.

"Ready to surrender?" Rex shouted over the din of clanging swords.

"Never," Will cried, and successfully maneuvered Rex into a corner. But as they crossed swords, Rex was able to apply his brute strength to force Will away. Rex laughed.

"You thought you had me, didn't ya?" Will didn't answer, preferring to save his breath. It was obvious to their audience that Will was the better fighter, but Rex's raw strength gave him an edge that had allowed him to defeat so many others. Yet somehow, as Elizabeth watched the men circle each other, she thought Ben was holding back. Then when Rex charged at Will with renewed energy, and before Will knew what had happened, his back was up against one of the armchairs. He was trapped! And Rex knew it. Elizabeth gasped in horror.

"You should not have fought me," he crowed triumphantly. "Goodbye, Benny. It's been nice knowin' ya." But as they crossed swords and Rex put all of his strength into forcing his sword towards Will's neck, Will stamped on Rex's foot. Hard.

"Ahhh!" The swordfighting champ cried out, his focus distracted by the pain in his foot. That was all the time Will needed. He brought his sword down, and Rex lurched forward, about to pierce Will's neck. But at the last second, Will kicked the larger man in the stomach, causing him to fall on his back and drop his sword. Rex just stared at Will, stunned.

"You lose," Will said icily, holding his sword at the fallen man's throat. "Give me your sword," he demanded, and Rex did as he was told.

"Let's get out of here!" Tom and Stan made a run for it, not even bothering to grab their drinks as they escaped out the front entrance, their footsteps echoing on the marble floor.

"Now untie my wife and apologize to her. Now!" Swearing under his breath, Rex got up and went over to Elizabeth's chair.

"Sorry," he muttered, not really meaning it. He had almost finished untying her when her necklace caught his eye. Greedily, he yanked it from her neck before she knew what was happening.

Rex staggered towards the front doors to freedom – he'd almost reached it, but Will wasn't about to let him get away with Elizabeth's golden heart necklace. He flung Rex's sword into the crack between the doors, thus effectively preventing the drunkard's escape. Will smirked in triumph as Rex jiggled the door handle to no avail – he was stuck inside!

"Give the necklace back to my wife," Will said diplomatically. Rex grudgingly did. "Now you need to leave. You'll have to go out the back – you can't get out that way." Will escorted Rex, his sword to the man's back, to the back entrance. "If you ever come near my wife again, I won't hesitate to kill you." That threat was good enough for Rex – left without a backward glance.

"Elizabeth," Will breathed, and rushed back to the parlor. He helped her out of her bonds, and while doing so, he found that she was shaking. So he pulled her into his arms and held her close. For the first time that night, Elizabeth felt safe.

"Thank you for finally standing up to them for me," she murmured into his shoulder. Will's heart broke. Finally he held the woman he loved in his arms. But to come back after all this time to find out how she'd been mistreated made him want to weep. And get even with all those who dared harm her.

"I'm so sorry I let that happen to you," said Will, mentally cursing Thorndyke. Both of them jumped when Jessabelle screamed.

"Elizabeth!" They broke apart as Jessabelle ran to her foster mother. "Are you alright? I was so scared!"

"I'm fine, thanks to Ben." She hugged the girl in reassurance. Jeremy came downstairs, regarding Will with awe.

"We were watching from the stairs. How did you learn to fight like that?" Will smiled for the first time that night.

"I've had a lot of practice. I can teach you some tricks if you like." Jeremy grinned.

"That would be great." Then Elizabeth announced that they all needed to go back to bed. As Elizabeth went upstairs and tried to calm them down, Will did his best to straighten up the parlor. While Elizabeth was trying to reassure Jessabelle that those rotten men would never come back, something was nagging at her. Ben had thrown his sword into the doors with such precision that it prevented Rex from leaving. When had she witnessed something similar?

Suddenly it came to her. Jack Sparrow's 'almost' hanging in Port Royal. Will had thrown his sword under the gallows so that Jack could balance on it long enough until he was cut free. Sighing, she felt the familiar sadness welling up inside whenever a thought of Will caught her off guard. She needed to get some sleep…

Will had returned to his own bedroom but was having trouble sleeping. How many more surprises was he going to be faced with? What else had Thorndyke not told him? _If I ever meet up with Thorndyke again, I'm going to make him pay for all the pain he's caused Elizabeth. _Elizabeth. When they embraced, Will had felt as if all was right with the world. Except that Elizabeth didn't know who he was. But that would be remedied soon enough. Will was pondering how to find out if Elizabeth's allegiance lay with the colonists, when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in," he called, and sat up in bed.

"Ben?" The light from Elizabeth's candle illuminated her soft features as she walked closer to Will.

"Yes?" Will could not help but notice when Elizabeth's eyes lingered on his bare chest a fraction longer than necessary.

"I can't sleep."

"Neither can I," he admitted.

"In light of what just happened, would you mind so terribly if you would spend the night in my bedroom?

"You mean share your bed," Will said, making sure he heard her correctly.

"That is the general idea, yes," Elizabeth said. Then she blushed. "But only if you stay on your side of the bed. Don't try anything funny, or else…"

Will smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it." _Yet. _

"I wouldn't ask but I don't think I'd be able to fall asleep – I'm afraid of being dragged out of my bed by those men. Maybe if I knew you were in the room I might feel safer. Oh, I'm being silly…"

"Elizabeth, I don't mind," Will assured her. _I don't mind at all._ "Lead the way." It didn't take them long before they were settled in bed. Even though they shared a king-size bed, Will wasn't sure how much room he had on his side. So he slid his leg towards the middle of the bed, stopping when he hit Elizabeth's foot and heard her "ooh" of surprise.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to encroach on your space."

"It's fine. Thank you again for what you did tonight. It was a very brave thing to do," she praised him.

"I would do it again if I had to," said Will, meaning every word. Then he yawned hugely. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Okay, but if I wake up without any covers I'll know who to blame. Goodnight." _She just tried to joke with me_, Will realized as he dozed off. _I must be making progress._

Elizabeth could not stop thinking about Ben's exemplary actions. Not only did he renounce drinking, but he stood up to those thugs and made sure they'd never come near her again. _I suppose this tips the scales in his favor._ And with that final thought, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

End Ch. 12

A/N: OMG, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in like 2 months. Things have been really tough in RL lately so this had to go on hold for awhile. But now I'm back, more determined that ever to finish this story before my self-imposed deadline, May 25. I may make it, I may not. Umm is anyone else really annoyed at Disney right now for not releasing a PotC:AWE trailer like I am? I mean, all I want is a teaser, a measly 30 second thing that lets me know they are still going to release this movie on time. And then, I'm 99 sure that Will and Liz will end up together at the end of AWE, but it's that 1 that's got me worried. I will be so upset if she ends up with Jack - I'll start crying in the theater and remain in a state of denial for weeks. I'm being paranoid, right? Somebody please tell me that they will end up together. I need some major reassurance, people! I know the Sparrabethers outnumber us Willabethers but that doesn't mean they are right, right? Anyways, hope you like the chapter – it's extra long. Reviews are awesome. Hint. Hint.


	13. Beckett

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

A/N: I'm posting this right before I go to Disney World on spring break. The PotC ride is supposed to be different, with animatronic Jack that should be interesting, lol. Hopefully the trailer will be up before chapter 14 – if that doesn't give me inspiration to write, I don't know what will! Oh, and thanks to everybody that reassured me that PotC3 will end A Will/Elizabeth. Get it? AWE? Yes, I'm a dork I know.

Ch. 13: Beckett

Will awoke to the faint chirping of birds, and momentarily forgot where he was. Since he didn't seem to be moving, he deduced that he wasn't on the _Pearl_. Then he heard a soft sigh coming from the sleeping figure next to him and everything sorted itself out. _Elizabeth! I spent the night with her, and all we did was sleep._ Will remembered everything, his incognito assignment, his fight with the drunk last night, and Elizabeth's insistence that he join her in bed. True to his word, Will had not tried anything, as Elizabeth still thought he was Thorndyke. _God, she is so beautiful_, Will realized for the zillionth time as he watched her chest rise and fall. She looked so serene and peaceful, the corners of her mouth turned up in a bit of a smile. He felt blessed to finally be granted this opportunity to watch her sleep. They should have had many moments like this, undisturbed in their bedroom. But Will wasn't going to think about what might have been, not when he had this chance to make things right again between him and Elizabeth.

Suddenly, Elizabeth began to stir. She blinked her eyes sleepily and stared up at Will. He smiled lovingly at her.

"Good morning," he murmured, brushing the bangs from Elizabeth's face. She smiled back at him.

"It certainly is a good morning, after you saved me last night." Will's smile grew larger. He loved her so much. _I'm Will Turner_, his mind screamed at her. _I'm still alive after all this time. Elizabeth, I would still give my life for you. This is so difficult_, he thought. He knew he couldn't keep up this charade for much longer. How he longed for her to know his true identity, to crush his lips against hers, to rekindle the love that had been denied to them both.

"We should probably get up." He got out of bed and offered his hand to her. Not thinking, Elizabeth followed him out from under the covers. Then she realized how much skin her flimsy nightgown showed. Blushing, she jumped back into bed. Friends or not, she wasn't ready for Ben to see her like this.

"Um, I'll just go," Will stammered. He left the room in a hurry, and Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. She dressed quickly, hoping that she hadn't overslept due to a lack of a full night's rest.

When Elizabeth went downstairs for breakfast, Will was already waiting for her. Thankfully, Will did not bring up their previous embarrassing situation and they struck up an easy conversation. Soon Jeremy and Jessabelle came bounding into the dining room to eat the fresh waffles and bacon.

"So we'll have the rest of the day to ourselves when you come back from teaching?" Will asked Elizabeth, hoping it would be so as he took a large bite of waffle.

"Yes, that's – wait. Oh, no!" Elizabeth groaned. "Yesterday I promised Luke Norrington that I would visit his family for dinner tonight. This was before I'd learned that you had come home."

"I have to have dinner with _Norrington_?" Will glared at her, his eyes darkening at the mention of the name. "I can't believe Norrington has a son," he groaned. "He'll turn out just like his dishonest, back-stabbing father no doubt. And then I'll have two of them to deal with."

"It won't be that bad," Elizabeth said, trying to convince herself. "Now that you're back, he will stop asking me to marry him, and we can go back to being friends."

"This is just _fantastic_," Will griped. "Well at least now that we're going to see Norrington, I'll be able to give him a piece of my mind about his proposals while I was gone." _He deserves it after how he kept Elizabeth from me for seven years_.

"Oh Ben, don't!" Elizabeth said worriedly. "He's a very respected man in town. To pick a fight with him would be very unwise." Will sighed. He had to control his impulses about pounding Norrington into a pulp in front of Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry – I won't threaten Norrington," he promised. "Elizabeth, I – I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright, Ben. I understand why you don't want to go." Then Elizabeth smiled impishly at him. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll bet Norrington is dreading tonight's dinner even more than you are. When he first invited me, he didn't know you would be at home." Will laughed at this.

"You're right about that, Elizabeth," he conceded. Just then the parlor clock chimed eight times.

"I'm late!" she cried. "Jeremy, when are you supposed to be home today?"

"Just as soon as Mister Johnson says all the deliveries are done." She nodded.

"We won't expect you until dinnertime. Ben, do you mind walking to your meeting? I was hoping I could take the horse into town this morning."

"That's fine with me," Will agreed. "Have a good day."

"You too." To Will's surprise she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving for the schoolhouse. Jeremy had been itching all morning to ask Ben something that had been on his mind since the previous night.

"Do you think you could teach me some of those moves you did last night?" Will grinned at him.

"How does after breakfast sound?"

"Sounds great," agreed Jeremy, and they decided to practice out in the backyard.

88888

After a very trying morning teaching multiplication to her pupils, Elizabeth welcomed their daily lunch break. Leaving the stifling confines of the schoolhouse behind, Elizabeth headed for the shady spot beneath a certain maple tree, where she normally ate lunch with her friends. She knew they would enquire about Ben's arrival and she looked forward to telling them about the events of the previous night. So when Mary and Fannie arrived and she wasn't immediately bombarded with questions, Elizabeth knew something was wrong. Fannie slumped down, her back against the rough tree trunk. Elizabeth offered her a bite of her sandwich, but Fannie declined. Mary caught Elizabeth's eye and they exchanged a worried look.

"Fannie, what's the matter?" Elizabeth asked tentatively. Their lunch forgotten, both women sat down at the eye-level of their ailing friend. Mary rubbed her friend's shoulders encouragingly.

"You can tell us anything and we won't judge you," Mary gently reminded her. Then Fannie gave a huge, hiccupping sob. Her whole body shook with grief, and Mary, the friend who'd known Fannie longest, pulled her into a fortifying hug. All Elizabeth could do was watch, silently worrying for her friend as she cried her eyes out. Finally Fannie explained what was wrong.

"I broke off the engagement with Emmett last night."

"No!" cried Mary, in despair for her friend. Elizabeth just squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. Emmett and Fannie had seemed so close! She had seen them all smiles just the other day riding together in Emmett's carriage. _What could have come between them so quickly?_

"But why, Fannie? I thought you loved him," Mary said softly.

"I did," Fannie replied in a low, trembling voice. "But that was before I caught him in bed with Georgina Norrington." Both of her friends gasped at this shocking revelation. "I went to his house early yesterday, hoping to surprise him, but instead…" She trailed off, too distraught to go on."

"He cheated on you with Norrington's sister? Oh how awful!" Elizabeth breathed. "Fannie, I am so, so sorry."

"You will get through this," Mary insisted. "We'll be behind you every step of the way."

"Yes," Elizabeth chimed in, wanting to remain positive for her friend's sake. "At least we found out now how he really is, before you got married."

"That's true," sighed Fannie. "But I don't know if I'll be able to recover from this completely. I mean, Mary, you have Gilbert –"

"Who lives in France," Mary interjected.

"…And you're halfway through writing _Vindication for the Rights of Women_, which is surely to cause a stir when it is published."

"If I finish," said Mary. Both Elizabeth and Fannie rolled their eyes.

"You will," they said in unison.

"And Elizabeth, you have made such a difference in Jeremy and Jessabelle's lives by freeing and adopting them."

"I suppose so," said Elizabeth, trying to appear modest.

"And now Ben has returned, so both of you have men in your lives, while I have none."

"Well, don't feel too bad. I think Gilbert has commitment issues," Mary admitted. "And as for Elizabeth, she's livid that Ben has returned. You remember what he was like, don't you Fannie?"

"Well, actually I don't think 'livid' is the right word," said Elizabeth, embarrassed as she remembered asking Ben to share her bed. "Yesterday, he was very kind to me and the children, believe it or not."

"I guess I shouldn't speak for you," Mary muttered. "I just remember how much you told us that you hated him."

"That's right – you did say he was a good-for-nothing drunken pigheaded Loyalist," Fannie remembered, glad to be off the subject of her now ex-fiancé.

"But he's changed," Elizabeth said, smiling. "He has renounced drinking, he doesn't want to send the children away, and he actually encouraged me to continue teaching."

"He may have said that last night, but what if he has unscrupulous attentions? He might be trying to butter you up so he can worm his way into your bed," Mary said bluntly.

"Yes, Elizabeth, don't trust him," Fannie advised. "He's lied to you in the past."

"I don't trust him," Elizabeth said. "But after last night, he has almost convinced me otherwise."

"Do tell us!" Mary urged.

"Alright," agreed Elizabeth. "But I'll have to make it quick – the school bell is about to ring, and lunch is almost over." Heading her warning, Elizabeth's friend began to eat while she began her story.

"So last night, after a very agreeable after-dinner talk with Ben, I went to bed. I was so relieved that my day with Ben had gone so well that I fell asleep quickly. But when I was awakened several hours later, it was not by Jeremy or Jessabelle as I'd assumed, but by an intruder wielding a sword!" Both of her friends' eyes grew wide at this.

"At that point, my options were few. Not knowing whether or not the children had been threatened as well, I screamed to Ben for help. Then I was forced downstairs by the men – yes there were three of them – and tied to a chair, all under the cover of darkness. At first I thought they might be after the silver, but then I thought, wouldn't they just grab it and go? It didn't make sense for them to go to all this trouble to subdue me. But when Ben came downstairs to help, it became apparent why the men were here. They greeted Ben like old friends and asked him to come and drink with them."

"I knew it!" Fannie exclaimed. "I told you, he was not to be trusted."

"You'll change your mind when you hear what Ben did after that," Elizabeth insisted. "He told them that they were no longer friends because they'd tied me up. Then he stood up for me once he learned that the men had tried to force themselves on me seven years ago while he was passed out. The leader was not too pleased to say the least, and then challenged Ben to a duel. Ben accepted, but only after the man promised to leave and never return if Ben won…"

"But how did you escape alive since Ben lost?" Mary interrupted. Elizabeth sighed with exasperation.

"Will you just let me finish? Ben didn't lose! Why would you think that?" She gave her friend a questioning look. Mary shrugged.

"Because my brother told me what a lousy swordsman Thorndyke was. He came home from the naval academy with stories of how everyone in his class teased him for always losing when they would practice techniques. Although he made up for it and became a great marksman," Mary said in an afterthought.

"Are you sure your brother hasn't got his naval officers crossed?" A disbelieving Elizabeth asked. "The man that Ben beat last night had bragged that he'd never lost a fight before. And Ben took care of him fairly easily."

"It doesn't matter," Fannie pointed out. "Ben upheld your honor. Please continue, Elizabeth." Elizabeth nodded and obliged.

"After the other two men watched their leader be defeated, they left in a hurry. Ben ordered the intruder to untie me, which he did, mostly. Then he tried to steal my necklace, but Ben did this sword trick to keep him from getting out the front doors. He returned my necklace and then fled. After Ben was certain the man wasn't going to come back, he finished freeing me. He apologized profusely for his former friends' behavior and helped me calm down Jeremy and Jessabelle, who'd watched the entire thing from the stairs."

"I'm very glad he rescued you from the clutches of those drunks, but this one event doesn't mean he's completely changed," said Mary, frowning.

"I know," Elizabeth sighed again, the wind blowing her sun-kissed locks across her face. "But it was a nice change, seeing him defending me for once. And, I don't know what it was, but somehow, I felt safe when he hugged me after he sent those men away. I haven't felt that way since before I was married…" Elizabeth's voice sounded miles away.

"Ding-dong! Ding! Ding! Ding!" The school bell jarred Elizabeth back to reality.

"We'd best get inside," she told them. Mary and Fannie hung back, letting Elizabeth run to greet their pupils.

"Something doesn't seem right," Mary thought aloud. "I can't believe that Ben would change so much, even after being at war for so long. It just wasn't his nature."

"Yes, something isn't right," Fannie echoed, but her words meant something entirely as her thoughts rested on her unpleasant situation.

8888

Meanwhile, Will was sitting upon one of the most uncomfortable wooden chairs he had ever sat upon. He was waiting just like everyone else in the room for the meeting of the British officers to begin. But unlike all those in the room, Will was not on the side of the British. He sat there, his wig straightened, his aging make-up on, his uniform ironed to perfection. Laughing silently, Will enjoyed knowing he was a spy in the lion's den. He couldn't wait to hear something that might be of use to the Continental Army and pass it along, via Jack Sparrow.

Looking across the room, Will spotted Norrington engaged in a deep conversation with another officer. He grimaced, remembering the invitation to dine with the man. On one hand, Will supposed, the dinner could be hell on earth. But on the other hand, this could be the ultimate test. If Will could convince Norrington that he was Benjamin Thorndyke, he could convince anyone. He knew Elizabeth would figure him out eventually, but if he could get through tonight without Norrington suspecting anything…

Just then, one man stepped up to the podium and the room quieted instantly. However, the man found that he couldn't see over top of it. Will could almost feel the man's frustration as he stood away from the podium to address his audience.

"Good afternoon, everyone. As you know, I am Lord Beckett." Will tensed at the name. Where had he heard it? Oh yes – Beckett was the man who had given Jack his pirate brand.

"Unfortunately our side has suffered some unforeseen setbacks. This is why we need to turn the tide on our enemies, to hurt them where they least expect it. We need to strike the core of their beliefs. We must act now, and we must not fail," Beckett addressed the officers.

"We have decided to concentrate our efforts on eliminating the one man whom those patriots revere most. Gentlemen, we are going to assassinate General Washington."

Will had to use every ounce of inner strength he had to keep himself from bolting for the exit and warning General Washington. The rest of the meeting was a blur as Beckett outlined exactly how they were going to kill Washington. Will's mind swam as he digested the information. He had to get a message to Jack about this if it was the last thing that he did!

End Ch. 13

Sorry it ended kind of abruptly, but this is all I have for you this time, folks. Don't worry, Elizabeth will be finding out Will's identity very soon. If not in the next chapter, then the next chapter after that. Review please! ARRR!


	14. Disatrous Dinner

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

Ch. 14: Disastrous Dinner

Jeremy wiped beads of sweat off his forehead. It had been a long day at the post office, and he was tired and ready to go home. He had completed all of his deliveries, and all he had to do was ask his boss, Mister Johnson, if there were any last minute tasks that needed doing before he could leave. But before he could leave his station, his boss found him.

"Jeremy, my boy, I have one more delivery for you." Jeremy nodded politely, but inside he was groaning. He was already working overtime! However, Jeremy took the envelope from his supervisor without complaint. Peeking at the envelope, Jeremy saw with delight that it was addressed to Benjamin Thorndyke.

"I trust you will not have to go too far out of your way to deliver this," Mister Johnson said with a wink. "A strange-looking fellow just came in a few minutes ago and insisted that it be delivered today." Jeremy laughed.

"I can certainly deliver this one. Good day, sir." Grinning, Jeremy set off for home. He was finished with work for the day! It did not take him long to walk from the post office to the Thorndyke Manor. He entered from the back entrance, as Will's sword was still wedged between the two front doors. Passing through the dining room, the teen left the letter on the table and turned to head upstairs. But something made him turn back around.

During his walk home, Jeremy had been wondering about the contents of the letter. What if it contained something about the plans of the British? Jeremy knew that Elizabeth would not want him to read a letter that belonged to someone else. But this was wartime! He knew that Elizabeth would want the colonies to win this war, and how it was done would not matter to her. And besides, even though Ben had saved them from the three intruders and taught him a sword fighting lesson earlier that day, Jeremy was still not convinced that the man was trustworthy. What if the letter contained something that would endanger his family? He had to act now, while Ben was still at his meeting. He could stand the suspense no longer. Gritting his teeth, Jeremy ripped the seal and pulled out the letter, convinced that he was doing the right thing. Quickly, he read the first few sentences.

_Dear Will,_ Jeremy read. _How have you been? It isn't the same without your sorry arse around to torment. I hope you are making progress with the mission, and are keeping your focus. Your part is vital to our success. _

Jeremy gave a frustrated sigh. The letter wasn't for Thorndyke at all! It was addressed to this Will, whoever he was. Groaning, Jeremy knew he would have to return the letter to the post office and try to figure out who was supposed to receive it. He was about to stuff the letter back in its envelope when the next two sentences caught his eye.

_Until you find out where Lizzie's loyalties lie, you must not reveal your identity. It would be a disaster for our side if she were to expose you as a spy._

_This changes everything_, Jeremy thoughtgrimly. _So Thorndyke isn't really Thorndyke. That explains his good behavior. _He decided to read on.

_I heard about the meeting that is supposed to take place today. If you have any information regarding British plans that might be useful, please send it to Lord Beckett's mansion. (I have taken residence in Beckett's home as a servant, right under his very nose). Address the letter to Jack Robin. I now have complete access to his office and personal storage, which is sure to come in handy. I do not know exactly what form my revenge on him will be, but I swear it will be quite embarrassing for him. _

_I hope that you and Lizzie can forgive and forget, and can start anew. After all these years, you both deserve happiness together. I am anxious to see you both, and I trust that it won't be long before you both are safe with me on the _Pearl

_Your friend,_

_CJS_

Jeremy's mind was reeling with shock. Clearly, he understood that Ben Thorndyke's imposter was none other than Will Turner, only man that his adopted mother had ever loved. And the person who had sent the letter must be Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_, the pirate that Elizabeth had told them about during many of their bedtime stories! His heart was pounding with excitement - he had to tell someone what he'd found out. He knew Elizabeth was upstairs getting ready for her dinner with Norrington. This didn't seem like the right time to tell Elizabeth the truth about Ben. Jeremy knew it wasn't his decision to do that. He decided he would tell his sister about Will. Jessabelle was the more level-headed of the two of them. She would help him decide what to do.

But first, Jeremy knew he had to fix the letter. He had to give it to Ben –Will rather- and he couldn't very well give him a doctored letter! Racing upstairs, Jeremy found his stash of extra supplies that he had brought home from the post office. He placed the letter into a fresh envelope, melted on a seal, and scrawled _Benjamin Thorndyke_ on the front. Then when he heard the back door slam, he raced downstairs.

Jeremy was not a moment too soon. Will burst through the back entrance, home from his meeting. Jeremy could not help noticing that Will seemed distracted as he regarded the man with awe. Here was Will Turner, in the flesh! It annoyed Jeremy to no end that he couldn't tell Will that he knew his secret. Will was his hero, now more than ever since Jeremy knew that he was a spy for the patriots. He was exactly the type of man that Jeremy hoped to be someday.

Frowning, Will acknowledged the teen with a nod. Fortunately Will's mind was on more important things that why Jeremy was seeing him in a new light. There was no way Jeremy could know that Will's thoughts rested on the British plan to assassinate General Washington.

Will was in the middle of quite a large dilemma. He had to pass on the information the first chance that he could get, but Elizabeth was also expecting him to accompany her to dinner at Norrington's that night. If he didn't show up, Norrington might be suspicious. Will was trapped – he had to visit Norrington. He wanted nothing other than a chance to give the information about the plot concerning Washington to Jack Sparrow, but he didn't know how to reach him. Luckily, Jeremy presented him with a solution to his problem.

"Mister Thorndyke, sir, a letter came for you. They said it was urgent." Blankly, Will took the letter and opened it. He didn't have time for this! But Will changed his tune when he saw who sent the letter.

"Thank you, Jeremy," said a relieved Will after he had read the entire letter. "Would you mind delivering an answer? I wouldn't ask, but it's really important. Since you work for the post office and all, I thought you might –"

"I'll be glad to," Jeremy interrupted. Will dashed upstairs and wrote a reply, assuring Jack that his identity was still a secret from Elizabeth, and that it would remain so for as long as necessary. He also included all the details concerning the plot to kill General Washington, and urged Jack to pass them along to the right people. Will signed his name with a flourish, and then addressed the letter to Jack Robin. _Jack is incredibly creative when thinking up false names_, Will thought as he sealed the letter.

Jeremy was waiting for him downstairs. Thanking him again, Will went upstairs to change for dinner while Jeremy set off to deliver the letter. Just as Will had straightened his wig, Elizabeth came into his room to collect him. Their carriage was waiting for them outside, and Will helped Elizabeth inside. They set off for Norrington's, and once again Will prepared to enter enemy territory. Only this time, the enemy was personal.

While Will and Elizabeth were preparing to dine with Norrington, Jeremy made his delivery to Beckett's home. The maid promised to give the letter to Jack, and Jeremy set off for home. Once he had returned, Jeremy made a beeline for his sister's room. He knocked and Jessabelle looked up from her book. She was studying to be a governess; Elizabeth thought that occupation would suit the bookish girl quite well. Elizabeth knew that finding a family that would take a black girl as a governess for their children might prove difficult, but not impossible. Jessabelle knew from the moment she saw the intense look on her brother's face that he had something important to tell her.

"Jessabelle, you'll never believe who Ben really is!" Jeremy blurted out the whole story, how he read the letter, Will's mission and his allegiance to the colonies, Jack Sparrow's involvement, all of it. By the time Jeremy was finished, she just stared at him, her mouth agape, trying to process it all.

"I can't believe it," she said, slowly. "Will Turner has been alive all these years. And from what you read, it sounds like he is still in love with her." She sighed. "It's so romantic. She deserves someone to spend the rest of her life with." The she frowned. "I wonder why he never came back to her before?"

"Who knows," Jeremy said, shrugging his shoulders. "He'll have to do some explaining to Elizabeth, that's for sure. What do you think we should do, now that we know his secret?"

"We have to confront him," Jessabelle said firmly. "But not tonight. I have a feeling the dinner at Norrington's isn't going to go well. Besides, we need to talk to Will alone, to get his side of the story."

"How about tomorrow morning, right after Elizabeth leaves for school?"

"That will work," Jessabelle told her brother. "Do you think after we convince Will of Elizabeth's loyalties to the patriots that he will reveal himself to her?"

"I think he will," grinned Jeremy. "He must still miss her after all these years. I'll bet he's dying to tell her who he is." They smiled at each other – they couldn't wait for the following day to come.

Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth had arrived at Norrington's extravagant home. His butler had showed them into the overlarge drawing room where they were made to wait for their host. Will fidgeted in his seat, watching the pendulum of mahogany-encased grandfather clock sway back and forth. He was _not_ looking forward to this dinner. On the way, Will promised Elizabeth that he was not to start a fight with Norrington. But she never made him promise to not defend himself if Norrington insulted him.

"Relax, Ben," Elizabeth urged, noticing Will's nervousness. "It will be over soon enough." _Easy for you to say_, thought Will. _You don't hate the man like I do for intentionally keeping us apart for so long._

Then the grandfather clock tolled six times, and the doors to the drawing room opened, making Will jump up in alarm. James Norrington strode into the room, his nose turned up and his wig perfectly in place, as usual. The naval admiral narrowed his eyes at Will, who had forgotten his promise to Elizabeth and was about to give Norrington a piece of his mind. However, when a sandy-haired young boy who could have been a miniature James raced into the room, Will shut his mouth. He wasn't about to pick a fight with Norrington in front of his son, no matter how much he loathed his father.

"Mrs. Thorndyke!" The boy cried, heading straight for Elizabeth's arms. "I'm so glad you came!" Chuckling at his exuberance, Elizabeth returned the boy's hug wholeheartedly.

"It's good to see you again, Luke," she told him, and meant it.

"Now Luke, where are your manners? You are too old for hugs, it just isn't done." Norrington chastised his young son. "Mrs. Thorndyke will think I do not know how to raise you properly." The boy blinked and hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to disappoint you - I was just so excited to see my teacher." Luke pulled away from Elizabeth and offered his hand to Will in greeting, which Will shook.

"Thank you for coming to dinner, Captain Thorndyke. I hope you have a nice time." Luke said shyly.

"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Norrington asked. Luke sheepishly shook his head no. "Luke, please show our guests to the dining room." Young Master Norrington did as he was asked and soon the dinner was underway. After the plates had been passed around, Will was about to take ample bite of beef stew when Norrington asked him a question.

"I am so relived that you are back with us in Boston, Captain Thorndyke," said Norrington. _Yeah, I'll bet you are_, thought Will. "How did it feel to be among your own kind at the meeting today?"

"It felt fine," Will said stiffly. There was an awkward silence that followed, thankfully broken by Luke.

"Guess what I learned in school today?"

"What?" Norrington humored him.

"I learned how to multiply!" Luke told him importantly. "At first I didn't understand how, but then Mrs. Thorndyke explained it really well. She is such a good teacher, Father!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Norrington smiled at Elizabeth, ruffling his son's hair.

"I know my multiplication tables all the way up through _six_!" Luke crowed, and then recited his times tables at top speed. He continued to chatter all throughout the meal, for which Will was quite grateful. So when Luke Norrington asked to be excused, Will watched him leave with trepidation. Now he had to face his father.

"I understand you looked after Elizabeth while I was gone," Will stated, figuring he might as well start the inevitable conversation. "I suppose I should thank you." Yet Will's mistrustful glare at Norrington told otherwise.

"Well, we are friends," said Norrington, his expression uneasy.

"I suppose after a few months you thought I was lost, which is why you asked for Elizabeth's hand in marriage?" Will's tone of voice was still friendly, but Elizabeth could tell by the way he was gripping the side of the table that his emotions were barely in check.

"Oh, that?" Norrington laughed nervously, his gaze shifting between Will and Elizabeth. "My wife had passed, and I wanted Elizabeth to know that if you didn't return that she had that option available to her. My son is quite fond of her, you know."

"But now Ben has returned to me," Elizabeth spoke up. "I am thankful for your offer, James, but now I no longer have to make that decision." Elizabeth silently pleaded for them not to fight. Norrington abruptly changed the subject.

"Captain Thorndyke, I heard about your fight with Rex Haskins. Elizabeth certainly doesn't need me around while she has you to protect her. It was the talk of the town – the man had never lost a fight. You must be a remarkable swordsman indeed."

"I was only protecting my wife," said Will. Norrington would get nowhere flattering him. So why the compliment?

"That's very interesting, for if I remember correctly you were always the worst in your class in the academy at sword fighting? I find it amazing you were able to defeat such a formidable opponent." Norrington watched him closely for his reaction. For the millionth time, Will wondered if there was anything else that Thorndyke had not told him.

"It is amazing how much one learns about sword fighting while they are away at war for seven years," said Will, praying that explanation would be enough to mollify both Norrington and Elizabeth, who was now regarding him curiously.

"Yes, it is too bad that you couldn't have secured a post closer to home," Norrington said carefully. "However, with my standing with the king and my spotless record, I was able to serve my country _and_ spend time with my wife and son. I know the years that you were away were terribly difficult for Elizabeth to bear." Will knew that James was baiting him, but he was too angry to care.

"How dare you imply that I abandoned Elizabeth," said Will, his voice dangerously low.

"Don't Ben; he didn't mean it," Elizabeth moaned, but Will ignored her.

"And your record is not spotless, Admiral. I did some digging while I was away and I found out that the Turner boy was innocent of the charges of treason against him. They were charges that _you_ fabricated. You made me and others believe that he was a criminal, and we treated him as such. Now I know why – you hated him, as Elizabeth chose to marry him over you." Whatever Norrington had thought Thorndyke would accuse him of, it certainly wasn't that.

"That was so long ago," Norrington protested, wringing his hands. "It hardly matters now!"

"But you sent him to his death," Will argued, his eyes blazing. "Do you deny it?"

"It was no more than he deserved," growled Norrington. "He was involved with pirates." Both men were standing now, and Will raised his fist to pummel the man that had destroyed his relationship with Elizabeth when she interfered.

"Stop it, both of you!" she cried. "James, irreparable damage has been done to our friendship now that I know what you did to Will." Will smirked at Norrington.

"But Ben, nothing can possibly be gained by you bringing this up," Elizabeth admonished him. "Will died a long time ago, and nothing anyone will say can bring him back. There is no reason for you two to fight over me, for I don't love either of you and I never will! Ben, I believe it is time that we leave; we have worn out our welcome." Norrington just stared at Elizabeth guiltily. He never wanted her to find out what he had done! And now Thorndyke had told her. Norrington vowed one way or another to get revenge on Elizabeth's husband.

"I wouldn't stay here another minute," snarled Will, and without a backward glance, helped Elizabeth to the door and into their waiting carriage.

"What were you thinking?" Elizabeth screeched at Will as they rode back towards the Thorndyke manor. "You promised me that you wouldn't anger Norrington! Now he will make your life miserable."

"He provoked me," Will protested. "He was boasting about his position and insinuating that I'd abandoned you. When he said that, I just let loose. I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

She sighed and didn't say another word the entire trip. Will's stomach churned as he stewed over the night's events. He had disappointed Elizabeth by letting Norrington get the better of him. The admiral's comment about Ben's less than superior sword fighting skills had rattled him, and he had lost it moments later. However he felt proud of one accomplishment – it seemed that he had indeed convinced Norrington that he was Benjamin Thorndyke.

When Will and Elizabeth returned home, Jeremy and his sister were already asleep. Will and Elizabeth were exhausted from their visit with Norrington and quickly got ready for bed. When Elizabeth didn't tell him that he couldn't share her bed, Will slipped under the covers next to her. They both drifted off to sleep, each worried about the other.

During the middle of the night, Will was awakened by Elizabeth's screams. He was chilled to the bone as Elizabeth called out his real name. It was obvious that she was having a nightmare about him! Will sat up and watched her, morbidly fascinated as she rolled from side to side, flinging her hands and arms about.

"Oh, please not Will! Spare his life," she mumbled. Then she turned over and slept as if nothing had happened.

Will was breathing heavily. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed! How long had these nightmares plagued her? He would never know. He could bear it no longer; he reached out his hand to wake her, ready to confess his identity. But he pulled back at the last second. He couldn't do it – not until he was sure of her allegiance to the colonies. Choking back sobs, Will tried to convince himself he was doing the right thing. God it was so hard, watching her suffer through that! Clearly in pain, Will lied back down and tried to sleep. He promised her that he would reveal his identity before it destroyed them both.

End Ch. 14

A/N: Disney World was lovely, thanks to all who asked. The PotC ride had been updated – Jack was there in three different scenes, and Barbossa and Davy Jones were also featured. I wish they had Will and Elizabeth in it, but I guess you can't have everything. On a much happier note, OMG the trailer! Ha to all the Sparrabeth people – Elizabeth says it would never had worked between her and Jack! And Will asks her to marry him! (again). You can't beat that. :D Will looked damn hot, and Elizabeth had some cool oriental costumes. May 25th cannot come soon enough! Also, it looks like they are bringing back Murtogg and Mullroy – you can see at least one of them in the scene where Elizabeth tells Jack he is not for her. They were funny, I'm glad to see their return. Jack did have a good line when he was talking about the pirates' gathering. "And I owe all of them money." It was a fabulous trailer, and quite long too! The ends-of-the-earth part looks awesome as well. Gawrsh, I'm so psyched :P It's looking good for Willabeth!


	15. Will Revealed!

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

A/N: It's finally here! The one you've been waiting for! I hope it lives up to your lofty expectations. Promise you won't stop reading my story after reading this chapter…it is still worth reading, I promise you! With that said, on with the show. :D

Ch. 15: Will Revealed

This morning, Elizabeth woke up early enough to arrive at the schoolhouse on time. Leaving Ben snoring beside her, she slipped out of their bed and into the bathroom to get ready. Yawning, Elizabeth gently tried to comb the tangles in her now almost waist-length hair. She was mentally going over that day's lesson plans when she remembered the dinner fiasco the night before. _I sincerely hope that our family doesn't suffer thanks to Ben angering Norrington,_ she thought as she picked out a simple brown dress to wear. _I can't believe he was so easily provoked!_

When Elizabeth was finally ready, she descended the stairs and crossed the foyer into the kitchen, where Jeremy and Jessabelle were waiting to greet her at the table. She couldn't help noticing the smug grins on both of their faces.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked them knowingly as a groggy Ben appeared and took a seat across from her. "You two look like you are keeping something from me. Would you like to tell me what that something is?" The siblings glanced at each other worriedly, and then back at Elizabeth. That wiped the smiles from their faces.

"We, err, we…" began Jeremy, stalling for time. He gave his sister a look that clearly meant _save me_.

"What Jeremy is trying to say is that we have a surprise for you," Jessabelle answered smoothly. Of the two of them, she was the one who could think quickly on her feet.

"Great! What's the surprise?" Elizabeth eagerly asked her before taking a bite of a rather juicy red apple.

"I can't tell you that yet," said Jessabelle, smiling mysteriously. "It's not ready."

"But hopefully it will be ready this afternood," Jeremy added. Elizabeth tried to question them further all throughout breakfast, but they remained tight-lipped about the surprise. Will only half-listened during their verbal exchange, as his thoughts rested on the plot to kill Washington and when to reveal his true identity to Elizabeth.

"Alright, you win for now." Elizabeth gave up, to the relief of her charges. "But you won't be able to keep this from me for long." Their grins returned at this.

"We know," they chorused. Shaking her head, Elizabeth hugged them both before departing for the schoolhouse.

On her way into town, Elizabeth racked her brain about the surprise. Her birthday was coming up in a few days, which she decided was the cause of it all. Try as she might, she couldn't think of something that her adopted children could afford that would take all day to get ready. But as soon as she reached the school, her pupils' needs pushed all thoughts about the surprise from her mind. Elizabeth had been afraid that Luke Norrington might misbehave if his father had told him about the argument he'd had with Elizabeth's husband. But Luke was well-behaved as usual, for which his teacher was grateful.

When lunchtime came, Elizabeth crunched her way across the brittle brown grass towards her friends' spot under the shade of the maple tree. She wondered if Fannie would need cheered up today - Elizabeth remembered how inconsolable she was when she'd been forcefully separated from Will. Mary was already waiting for her.

"If it doesn't rain soon, the grass will surely wither up and die." Elizabeth agreed with her friend as they unwrapped their lunches.

"It seems like it has been over a month since it rained. The crops especially could use the rain." Mary and Elizabeth shared a dark look. Well over half of their students lived on farms, and if the crops didn't grow quickly enough it would mean empty seats in the schoolhouse. Fannie soon joined them under their tree. Elizabeth was relieved to find that she was smiling.

"I met someone!" Elizabeth's mouth fell open in astonishment.

"That's great! I told you that you would," Mary congratulated her, giving her a hug.

"Wow, already?" Elizabeth was amazed. True, Fannie was a beautiful young woman. But to find another beau just one day after breaking off an engagement seemed nothing short of remarkable. "Tell us how you met him, Fannie," Elizabeth urged her friend.

Fannie rattled off a long explanation about how they'd met at the market the previous afternoon. She also shared with them that he was rich, and that he held a powerful position, head of a company.

"He said the moment he saw me, he knew I was special," Fannie told them with a dreamy look in her eye. "I'm going to see him again tonight!"

"How old is he?" Mary asked, always the one for details. Fannie didn't know, but she didn't think that he was that much older than herself.

"What is it exactly that he does again?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not sure, but he told me he wants to retire soon," said Fannie. "He said he's under a lot of stress."

"How does he feel about you teaching?" Mary voiced a worry that Elizabeth also shared.

"He approves," Fannie told them happily. "He even offered to give a grant to the school through his company." Her friends were thrilled about that.

Just then the school bell rang, stopping their questions about Fannie's new beau. The rest of the school day whizzed by, and Elizabeth meant to ask Fannie the man's name but she forgot. She was too busy wondering about the surprise!

Earlier that day, as soon as Elizabeth left the house, Jeremy and Jessabelle shared a look full of excitement and apprehension. They weren't sure if Will would react kindly when he learned they had discovered his secret. Will was oblivious to this as he was contentedly reading the morning newspaper and munching on a scone. Jeremy raised his eyebrows at his sister as if to say _you go_. Jessabelle frantically shook her head no. Neither of them wanted to be the brave one who broke the news to Will. But when Will stood up, stretched, and started to head for the staircase, both siblings called out after him.

"Wait!" Will spun around to see Elizabeth's adopted children staring nervously at him.

"What?" he asked, not sure what this was all about.

"We…we need to talk to you," Jeremy managed to stammer. Will chuckled.

"And you couldn't have talked to me during breakfast?" His sister rescued him.

"Actually we wanted to wait until after Elizabeth left. Trust me; you'll be glad we did." Will returned to his place at the table and took a seat.

"I'm listening," he told them seriously. Jessabelle decided there was no need to beat around the bush.

"We know you aren't Ben Thorndyke." Will's blood ran cold. _They know! Somehow, I must have slipped up. God I hope they haven't told anyone else._

"How do you know that?" he whispered, his palms growing sweaty and his face turning white.

"Because you're Will Turner," Jeremy stated matter-of-factly. Will blinked, and slowly nodded at them.

"I see there's no reason to keep pretending any longer," said Will, in a gravelly voice that he did not recognize as his own. "I guess I can stop wearing this ugly thing." Will yanked the offending wig from his head. "Was it the face make-up that gave me away?" He scowled. "I'm going to kill Jack next time I see him! It doesn't age me enough for –"

"It wasn't that," Jeremy interrupted. "I – I sort of read the letter that Captain Sparrow sent you."

"Aha," said Will. Suddenly it all made sense. Jeremy worked at the post office, and therefore had access to all of the mail flowing in and out of Boston. He could have easily read the letter and then resealed it with out anyone suspecting any foul play. "I hope you haven't told anyone else who I really am."

"We didn't," Jessabelle reassured him. "Don't worry, Elizabeth has no idea." Will sighed in relief.

"Good. I want to tell her on my own terms."

"You can tell her this afternoon when she comes home from school!" Jessabelle grinned at Will, who didn't look too thrilled at that idea.

"I can't tell her yet," he protested. "I must find out which group she supports - the loyalists or the patriots."

"She supports the patriots. Most definitely." Jeremy grinned at Will.

"Are you sure?" Will hardly dared to believe this bit of good news. "She never spoke out against me when I praised the king."

"Of course not," Jeremy scoffed. "She wasn't about to challenge her husband's views – you could've had her arrested for treason." Will could see his point.

"Elizabeth is most definitely a patriot. And so are we," Jessabelle informed Will, who finally allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips.

"That's wonderful! Now I can tell her the truth. She deserves it."

"Like why you're still alive and never told her after all these years? And what you've been doing with your life?" Jeremy sighed in irritation.

"Jessabelle! We know what he's been doing. He's been sailing with Captain Sparrow, remember? And he's been risking his life on countless missions for the colonies. He's a hero!" Jeremy regarded Will in awe. "He's doing what I want to do, fighting for our freedom from England. Except Elizabeth thinks I'm still too young to fight," he admitted.

"And she's right," Will told him. "War does awful things to people. I've seen terrible things, committed terrible crimes." He shook his head. "I'm not the innocent young blacksmith that Elizabeth fell in love with. Due to a misunderstanding, I believed that she no longer cared for me. I've had to live with the pain of her supposed betrayal for seven years." He grimaced. "It has eaten away at my soul and left me bitter."

"Elizabeth's had her share of sorrow as well," Jessabelle gently reminded him. "When she heard the news of your death, the servants told us that she was inconsolable. She has never loved another. She has told us stories of your kindness and bravery. Do not be afraid – Elizabeth will only see the good in you. She has never stopped loving you."

"But what if she doesn't forgive me for leaving her alone all these years? And for deceiving her by impersonating her husband?" Will worried. "I can't tell her who I am! What if she turns me away? I couldn't bear it."

"You have to try," Jeremy insisted. "But do not worry; I'm sure our mother will forgive you." Jessabelle reinforced her brother's feelings.

"Elizabeth won't care about where you've been or what you've done. The only thing that will matter to her is that you are alive, and that you've returned to her." Will sighed dejectedly.

"I hope you're right."

"Then you'll tell her?" Jeremy asked. Will nodded, causing the siblings to hug him on both sides. At first Will was surprised by their display of affection, but he welcomed it just the same.

"I'll go mad sitting here, waiting for her to get home," Will muttered after they had released him. Jeremy suggested that they go outside for some sword practice, and Will agreed, thankful for any distraction from the task ahead.

"What about me? This time I want to learn, too!" Jessabelle pleaded. An outraged Jeremy looked at Will for his answer.

"Of course you may learn," he said kindly. "Yes, girls need to learn how to defend themselves as well," Will sternly told an incredulous Jeremy. "A long time ago, I taught your mother how to use a sword…"

They kept busy all morning, practicing different techniques that Will taught them. By the time they'd eaten lunch, showered, and changed clothes, it was almost time for Elizabeth to come home from school. Will anxiously awaited her return, drumming his fingers on the dining room table. Without his wig and face-aging make-up, he looked ten years younger. Then Will heard voices coming from the foyer. Elizabeth had come home! Will tensed, not sure if he could go through with this. He strained his ears, trying to hear the conversation, but to no avail. _Please let her not be mad at me,_ he prayed silently. _Please let her still love me._

"Elizabeth, you're back early!" Jessabelle exclaimed, running to her adopted mother. Jeremy was right behind his sister.

"Just a little," panted Elizabeth, trying to catch her breath. "I hurried because I want to see this surprise of yours."

"Oh!" Jeremy grinned at her. "It's in the dining room. Well, enjoy! Jessabelle are going riding for a few hours, we'll be back before dark," he said in a rush. Elizabeth gave them a disappointed look – she was a little hurt that they didn't want to be with her while she opened her gift.

"Aren't you going to watch me open your gift?"

"It's not a gift; it's a person," Jessabelle clarified.

"You invited someone to the house without telling me or Ben?" Elizabeth asked, appalled at their strange behavior. "I've just walked home from town - I look a mess! You should have warned me this morning," she scolded the children. "So, who is this mysterious visitor?" Both children knowingly smirked at her. Elizabeth was beginning to feel that they knew something that she didn't, and it annoyed her to no end.

"That's the surprise," was Jeremy's cheeky reply.

And then the children left before she could say another word. _Those two are going to get it for putting me in this awkward situation_, Elizabeth thought. She knew her children wouldn't have invited anyone dangerous. But she couldn't think of anyone that fit the description of a surprise visitor. The only people that she considered to be her friends were Mary and Fannie, and she had just seen them at school. As she walked towards the dining room, Elizabeth realized she had no idea what to expect. But nothing could have prepared her for who she was about to meet.

But the children never said she had to face this mystery person alone, Elizabeth realized. Hopefully her husband was still at home – it would be nice to have his company while she entertained her guest.

"Ben, are you home?" she called out before she reached the dining room door. She received no answer. Unnerved, Elizabeth opened the door to reveal…

William Turner sitting at her table, looking every bit as breathtakingly handsome as the day they had been separated. She gave a small gasp upon seeing him, there, alive in her home.

"Hello, Elizabeth," said Will, his dark eyes locking her with hers. She recognized that voice. True, it was the voice that made her go weak in the knees all those years ago, but it was also a deeper version of Ben Thorndyke's.

"Will! You're alive," she breathed, her feet firmly rooted to the floor. Shock coursed through her veins, yet every fiber in her body knew that this was indeed William Turner, seemingly back from the dead. _Move!_ She told her feet, but they refused to obey her. "How can this be? They told me you were dead. I mourned for you!"

"They were wrong," he said softly, getting up out of his chair. "I was indeed hurt in battle, but then I was rescued by the Continental Army. Then Jack Sparrow found me, and I've sailed with him on the _Pearl_ ever since. Jack agreed to become a privateer for the colonies, and we've been spying for them. That's why I was sent here, on a mission."

"Because out of all of them, you looked the most like Ben," she whispered. The logic of it was so simple. Elizabeth realized that he'd unintentionally given her clues to his identity, but she hadn't paid enough attention to piece them together. His adept sword-fighting skills and the sword trick. His reaction to the necklace. His unfinished strawberry tart. His hatred towards Norrington. But most of all, his kind behavior towards her and the children.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come back sooner," he choked out, his chest heaving as he inched towards her. Elizabeth discovered that her legs had started working again, finding herself slowly moving towards him.

"Oh Will!" Finally, they embraced. Elizabeth clung to him, never wanting to let go. Will felt her shaking against him. She couldn't hold back her sobs any longer.

"What is it, my love?" Will asked her, concerned.

"I…I just c-can't believe it's really you," she cried into his shoulder. "I've missed you so much!" Then she lifted her head to look at him, and she was touched to see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey," he whispered, tenderly caressing her face. "I'm not going anywhere, alright?" Will tried to assure her as he gently brushed the tears from her eyes. She sniffed, and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"I never stopped loving you, Will," she confessed quietly. "Even after they told me you were dead, and there was no hope." Will released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"I'm so glad," he said, giving her a glimpse of a real smile. "It was hell, Elizabeth, living all those years without you," he said, stroking her hair. "When I heard you'd married Thorndyke, I thought that you stopped loving me. There was a misunderstanding, involving -"

She kissed him, effectively cutting off his explanation. Will deepened the kiss, savoring the direct contact. Her lips were so soft, her mouth so inviting. Cradling her head in his hand, he thanked the powers above for giving him another chance to kiss her. They stayed lip-locked until the need for oxygen forced them to part. Man and woman gazed at one another, the flame of desire dancing between them. But before anything else happened, Will believed he owed it to his love to give her answers concerning his absence.

"Elizabeth, I'm not the man I used to be. I've done terrible things…" She saw the pain reflecting in his dark eyes as his gaze hardened. "You don't deserve a man like me. I should have told you who I was the minute I arrived here, but I couldn't."

"I don't care about any of it," she insisted, lovingly touching his face.

"But you don't understand!" He persisted. "You don't know what I've done." Will refused to meet her eyes, regret overwhelming him. He remembered all of the men that he had killed in anger, instead of letting them live. How could Elizabeth love a cold-blooded murderer?

Elizabeth was not going to stand for any of this. She knew Will needed to give her explanations about his life a pirate-turned-spy. She herself wanted to hear them, but now was not the time for that.

"Will?" He looked up at her, trying to squash his guilt.

"Yes, love?" She gazed at him fondly.

"Shut up." She kissed him again, and then pulled him upstairs. Will stumbled after her into their bedroom. Elizabeth removed Will's jacket and began to undress. Will's eyes grew wide as he understood where this was headed.

"Elizabeth, are you sure?" he asked huskily. "We aren't married." She grinned at him.

"Technically speaking, we are." Needless to say, Will had no more arguments on the subject. He unbuttoned his shirt and then flung it on the floor. It did not take long for the lovers to discard all of their remaining garments. They both greedily drank in each other's nakedness. Elizabeth caught Will's eye and they both burst into laughter.

"I've waited for this moment for so long," she gasped, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "And all I can do is laugh." She grinned at him, enjoying his lithe yet muscled form. "Will, you look amazing."

"So do you," he said, still chuckling nervously. The love he felt for her reflected in his eyes. He gently planted a kiss on her forehead, and led her towards the bed. Elizabeth lay down and pulled Will atop her. As they began to move, she urged him to go slowly. He nodded to show he understood.

They made love all afternoon, rediscovering their bond that had never really died. This time, Elizabeth was a willing participant. Whereas with Ben, she had just laid there, letting him have his way with her. Elizabeth finally realized what all the fuss was about. It wasn't the act itself that made the experience so special, she realized, but the person that you shared it with.

Afterwards, Will held her in his arms, whispering how much he adored her. It was during that time that Will explained the circumstances that had kept them apart for seven years.

"As ordered by Norrington, I was placed in a British army training camp. By the time I escaped, I'd learned that you had already married Thorndyke."

"But I did not love him!" Elizabeth insisted. "Surely you knew that." Will sighed.

"That's what I thought at first. I wanted to find you immediately, but I'd been injured in battle. By that time, Jack had found me. He insisted that I stay in the hospital and rest while he went to see you."

"But I never saw Jack!" Elizabeth protested, turning over to face Will.

"Of course you didn't," he explained patiently. "He came to spy on you, to see if you had feelings for Thorndyke."

"But I didn't," she insisted.

"Jack told me that he saw you two fight and then hug and make up," said Will. "He took that to mean that your feelings for me had changed. It was all a terrible misunderstanding. I thought you had betrayed me, and loved your husband, so I never dreamed of coming to see you." Elizabeth was furious.

"Oh, that Jack Sparrow!" she fumed. "I am going to murder him! He should have found a way to speak with me, and I would've set him straight."

"What's done is done," said Will, hugging his naked form to hers. "At least we've found each other now."

"Yes," she agreed, smiling up at him. "And I'll never let you go again."

"Never," Will echoed, nuzzling her hair. They slept the rest of the afternoon, their bodies intertwined as one.

End Ch. 15

A/N: Yippee! I love this chapter! Hopefully everybody enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now that they are 'back together', I hope that you'll still keep reading. Our favorite couple still have to deal with the problem of the war, Norrington, and the fact that Will isn't really Elizabeth's husband. So, in other words, stick around! Willabeth shall rule supreme! Hehe. :P I love you all.

Oh, and if anyone wants to read something really silly, check out my really random story - The PotC Gang Watch the Trailer Again. It's really short, and it's about the AWE trailer. Toodles!


	16. Shared Secrets

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

A/N: Yay for over 200 reviews! Here is the REAL chapter, as promised. For those of you who saw my April Fool's day joke, I'm sorry for being so mean. But I hadn't gotten anyone all day, and I thought, wouldn't it be weird if I wrote a fake chapter and posted it? For those of you who missed it, I brutally killed off Will and Jack, tragically leaving Elizabeth alone in the world. Congratz to Smithy for being the only one who suspected a trick. Everybody else gave me all kinds of responses, from scathing to approving! Man you guys are gullible! Surely you wouldn't think I could kill Will! I love him too much, hehe! I made sure this chapter was extra fluffy, to make up for my cruel joke. Jack also makes an appearance. By the way it was really amusing reading reviews like "You killed Will and Jack, that's just brilliant! Your ending was wonderful, etc… Simply hilarious.

Ch. 16: Shared Secrets

"Wake up, beautiful." Elizabeth's eyes snapped open to find a fully-dressed and bewigged Will Turner standing over her. _What a way to wake up_, she thought giddily as they gently kissed. Then he handed her the dress that she had earlier discarded on the floor.

"Here, put this on." She gave him a quizzical look as she complied and began to dress.

"Where are we going?" He chuckled watching her struggle to find the neck hole of dress.

"I figure you are looking forward to telling your friends about me tomorrow, right?" She nodded.

"Well, there is someone who I would like to tell that we have reconciled." Elizabeth was now searching for her shoes.

"Who's that?" Will grinned.

"Jack. How about we drive over to Lord Beckett's and ask to talk to him?" Elizabeth's eyes lit up with interest.

"Yes, let's go see Jack. I have a couple things I would love to tell the man," she muttered good-naturedly. As Will seemed impatient to leave, Elizabeth decided to leave her hair down, and ran a quick comb through it. Then she followed him downstairs. After she left a quick note for Jeremy and Jessabelle, she and Will headed for the stables. The Thorndykes' driver was there to greet them.

"'Ello m'am, sir," he said, tipping his hat. "Where are we off to?" Will told him, and then suggested that they ride in the buggy instead of the carriage.

"It's such a nice day – would you mind terribly?" Will asked her, pleading with his puppy-dog face. Elizabeth just had to give in. So Will helped Elizabeth into the buggy and sat down beside her. As the carriage pulled out onto the road, Will put his arm around his newfound love. Elizabeth scooted closer and took this opportunity to study him.

"Are you staring at me, my dear Elizabeth?" Will asked her playfully.

"Why yes," Elizabeth answered, playing along. "I'm afraid your wig has me captivated." Will pretended to be embarrassed.

"Really? I was under the impression it made be look rather silly." They had a good laugh at that. Then they were quiet, content just to watch the scenery fly by.

"I'm sorry you had to come during the longest drought in the seven years I've been here," Elizabeth said apologetically. "Everything's so ugly and dry; it's usually quite green by now." He shrugged.

"It's not the Caribbean, but I've seen worse." By this time, they had reached town. Streetgoers waved to Elizabeth and Will, and smiling, they waved back. Elizabeth pointed out different shops and homes, and Will listened, humoring her. But then a wickedly fun idea came to him. He slowly turned his head toward her, which gave him access to her neck…

"Will, will you stop that," Elizabeth hissed, her cheeks coloring. She tried to push him away and failed miserably. "We're in public! Good evening." Elizabeth gave a fake smile to dressmaker as she passed by on her horse.

"I don't care," he said, gazing intently at her. It was one of those looks that would have made her go weak in the knees, had she been standing. "It's been seven years; I'm going to make up for lost time. After all," he paused, waggling his eyebrows at her, "we _are_ married."

"Oh you…" Elizabeth pretended to be frustrated with him, but in truth, she completely agreed with him. They had been apart way too damn long. The worst thing that could happen, she rationalized, would be that they would give the town's nosiest women something to gossip about. And besides, she loved the way his lips made her skin tingle. "Fine. Do your worst," she huffed.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, with a knowing smirk on his lips. She nodded, smiling encouragingly at him. Will decided to take her up on that challenge.

By the time they arrived at Lord Beckett's mansion, Elizabeth had grown rather breathless and her hair had been considerably mussed. Will reluctantly pulled away from her to help her out of the buggy. They trudged up the steps to the entrance, and the butler answered the door. When Will asked to speak privately with the servant Jack 'Robin', they were ushered into the parlor to wait. Moments later Jack appeared, and the butler shut the door behind him. Before Will or Elizabeth could say anything, Jack took one look at the bewigged Will and fell to the floor, guffawing. Elizabeth watched him in concern, but Will, who knew what this was about, just glared at his friend.

"I'm sorry, mate," Jack wheezed, still laughing. "It's just that you look like such a poof in that wig. Ahem." He finally composed himself and stood up. Jack's eyes lit up, as he seemed to notice Elizabeth for the first time.

"Elizabeth, dahling, it has been far too long." Elizabeth smiled sweetly as she crossed the room to meet him. He came forward to give her a hug and Elizabeth saw her chance.

Slap.

"That was for wrongly interpreting my actions and telling Will that I had fallen in love with Thorndyke!" she screeched at him. "You are such a bloody idiot, for not coming directly to me and telling me that Will was alive!" Jack staggered back away from her, in typical drunken-Sparrow fashion.

"Sorry luv." Jack apologized sheepishly. "I can't be perfect all the time, believe it or not. So," he asked, ignoring their looks of exasperation, "How are things going between the two of you?" Their glowing faces told him everything he needed to know.

"Things couldn't be better," Will said, putting his arm around Elizabeth and grinning.

"I've forgiven him for not telling me it was him the moment he arrived," Elizabeth added, gazing at Will adoringly.

"Great!" Jack grinned, showcasing his gold teeth. "So did you, you know…"

"Jaaaack," they groaned, but Will was blushing and Elizabeth had to bite her tongue to keep from giggling.

"About bloody time," Jack muttered. Will decided to do the thing that had always saved him in the past when Jack had put him in an awkward or embarrassing position. He changed the subject.

"Did you ever pass along the news about Washington?"

"Yes, yes, of course," said Jack, impatiently. "And I've found out a couple secrets about Beckett all be me onesies. For example - did you know that he's getting hitched very soon?"

"Huh," said Will, scratching his chin. "That's really valuable information right there, Jack," he teased his Captain.

"Go ahead and laugh," Jack scoffed, waving him off. "But a lot of high-ups will be attending. That makes for a golden opportunity for a good humiliation for dear old Cutler…" Will sighed.

"I just don't understand this personal vendetta of yours, Jack. I mean, alright, the man branded you. But that doesn't give reason to –"

"He's the best bloody pirate hunter out there!" Jack interrupted him. "Not to mention he's a selfish bastard who is bent on destroying our chance for freedom. The man is evil!"

"If you want to talk about evil men, how about considering Norrington?" Will's face hardened as he spoke of his nemesis. "He as good as killed me sending me into battle, and severed my relationship with Elizabeth! If there was an easy way to cause him to fall from power, I would do it in a second!" Jack scoffed at Will.

"Norrington is _nothing_ compared to Beckett, whose power extends practically over the entire ocean…" Will and Jack continued to squabble until Elizabeth realized she'd heard enough.

"Stop it, both of you!" She screeched. "This isn't helping things." Will and Jack looked at her shamefacedly.

"You're right," Jack agreed. "There are more important matters that call our attention. Such as what happens after I humiliate Beckett. The crew will be more than ready to sail by then and once we're all back on the _Pearl_-"

"Wait right there," Elizabeth interrupted. "I won't let Jeremy and Jessabelle sail on a pirate ship. I absolutely forbid it." Jack drew a blank.

"Who are they?"

"They're Elizabeth's adopted children." Will informed him.

"Jack, you can't think I'm just going to leave the life I'd made for myself for the past seven years," said Elizabeth. "I have responsibilities, not only to my children but to my students…" She trailed off uncertainly.

"But I need will my first mate back," Jack whined. Elizabeth threw up her hands in exasperation.

"I never said you couldn't have him," she pointed out, but Will was already shaking his head no.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," he promised Elizabeth. Then he turned to Jack. "Whatever my duties have been on the _Pearl_, I relinquish them to Gibbs."

"But you can't pretend to be Thorndyke forever," Jack argued. "Suppose you let something slip, or someone figures it out. You'd be arrested for sure. And I'm not sure what they would do to Elizabeth. Or any children you might have by then," he added slyly.

"Jack's got a point," Will agreed. "But we don't have to make any decisions right now. Let Elizabeth and I talk this over. We'll let you know what we decide."

"Fair enough," Jack relented. "Well, you'd best be on your way. I need to get back to my cleaning duties." The pirate made a disgusted face, which made Elizabeth laugh.

"Take care of yourself, Jack," Will advised, shaking his hand in a goodbye gesture. Elizabeth gave a surprised Jack a hug and apologized for the slap.

"Don't worry, that one I deserved," he said, assuring her there was no hard feelings. Will and Elizabeth showed themselves out, and returned to their buggy. As soon as they'd pulled away from Beckett's drive, Elizabeth started to ask Will about their options.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Will asked in a small voice. She smiled at him and shook her head. "Good," he exhaled in relief. "I just want to enjoy this time we have together." Will pulled her close, and they spent the return journey gazing into each other's eyes. In all its blazing glory, the setting sun provided the perfect backdrop to their romantic buggy ride.

Darkness had just fallen when Will and Elizabeth arrived at the Thorndyke Manor. They thanked the driver and went inside to be greeted by Jeremy and Jessabelle. Neither teen could contain their excitement at seeing their mother with Will. They couldn't remember a time when she'd looked so happy. Over dinner, they continued to bombard the couple with questions concerning Elizabeth's reaction to Will's identity. Everyone was cheerful now that there were no more secrets between them. After dinner, they moved into the parlor.

"Elizabeth, will you tell us a story?" Jessabelle begged her mother. "How about the day you first met Will?" Elizabeth and Will shared a smile.

"Why don't you have Will tell you the story for a change?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Please tell us, Will!" Jessabelle pleaded so earnestly that Will just had to give in.

"Alright, you win," he said. Elizabeth, Jeremy, and Jessabelle made themselves comfortable on the couch as Will began the tale from the armchair.

"I was twelve years old. My mother had just died and I had no other family in London so I enlisted as a cabin boy on a ship bound for the Caribbean. I'd heard that my father, who I thought was a merchant sailor, had been sighted there. But during the crossing our ship was attacked by pirates. How I survived the attack, I honestly don't remember. At the same time, Elizabeth was sailing with her father, who had just been appointed as the new governor of Port Royal, Jamaica. From her ship, she spotted me floating on a piece of drift wood and the sailors brought me aboard. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was your mother standing over me, looking concerned. She asked me my name, and she told me hers. Then she told me she was watching over me. Convinced I'd seen an angel, or perhaps out of exhaustion, I fainted. Then your mother decided to steal a gold medallion that I wore around my neck…"

"I didn't steal it!" Elizabeth interrupted. Will raised his eyebrows as if to say he thought otherwise. Jeremy and Jessabelle had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing as Will and Elizabeth fought.

"Honestly, Will, you aren't telling it right," Elizabeth protested.

"Sure I am," Will argued. "That medallion was the only gift I had from my father, and you had to take it! She didn't even give it back until eight years later," he informed their audience.

"I took the medallion for your own good! I hid it from Norrington and the navy because I thought that you were a pirate," Elizabeth defended herself. "They might have put you in jail, or send you away at the very least. I didn't want you to be sent away – I became quite fond of you during the remainder of the voyage."

"See, even then, she couldn't resist me," Will bragged. Elizabeth scoffed. "Yes, you were incredibly suave at twelve."

"So, what happened when you landed?" Jeremy asked.

"Elizabeth was sent to finishing school to learn how to be a lady and I was apprenticed to be a blacksmith," said Will. "Society deemed it inappropriate that the governor's daughter should consort with blacksmiths."

"But I didn't care about that," said Elizabeth, kissing Will's cheek. "We remained friends, and then after the adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow and the pirates, our friendship grew into something more."

"That's so romantic," Jessabelle sighed. "You're just lucky that Norrington didn't break you apart for good. I'm so glad you found each other after all these years." Jeremy nodded his agreement.

"Well, you two should start getting ready for bed," said Elizabeth. "Will and I have a lot to discuss tonight." Jeremy and Jessabelle kissed their mother goodnight and headed upstairs towards their respective rooms. Will and Elizabeth followed them upstairs at a much slower pace.

"So what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" Will asked with feigned concern. "Am I still allowed to sleep in your bed?" Elizabeth caught his eye and they shared a blissful smile.

"You are definitely allowed to sleep in my bed, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth confirmed with a mischievous smirk.

As soon as they reached the master bedroom, Will carried her inside, shut the door, and pulled her in for a dizzying kiss. Elizabeth let herself go, just enjoying the sweetness of the moment between her and her true love. She inhaled the musky smell of him, and moaned softly with desire. Pressing her body to his, she caused Will to groan, which in turn sent shivers down her spine. For the second time that day, they made love in the massive feather bed.

"I love you," Will told her, albeit breathlessly as they came down from their high.

"So do I, but you realize you have succeeded in distracting me from our discussion," Elizabeth said, rolling away from him. Will tried to pull her close but she wouldn't have it.

"Elizabeth," Will pouted, sticking out his lower lip in a way that she found to be completely irresistible.

"I'm sorry, darling, but we won't be having our discussion if you keep carrying on like that," she said regretfully. Will grinned.

"That's the idea."

"Come on, Will," she said, suddenly serious. "We need to decide what we are going to do about the future." Will quickly sobered.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her pointedly.

"I want to stay here," she admitted. "I just don't know if I can pick up everything and leave, Will. My friends are here, and so are Jeremy and Jessabelle's friends. Jeremy has a job and a future with the Boston post office. I have my students…" she trailed off as she saw the conflicting emotions flickering in Will's dark eyes. "You want to leave."

"Yes," he told her softly. "I won't be able to keep up this Captain Thorndyke charade for long. Someone is bound to notice something. I won't have the law separate us again," he vowed.

"So you want to go back to piracy, Jack, and the _Black Pearl_." He shook his head.

"I don't want to do that either. Jack is my best friend, but I don't think I could ever be a pirate again. Elizabeth, I have done terrible evil during my time on the _Pearl_." She saw the guilt mixed with remorse lingering in Will's fair face.

"I cannot tell you what I've done; I am too ashamed." Will turned away from her, but Elizabeth turned him back over so that he was facing her.

"You are not the only one who is ashamed," she whispered. "I too did something awful on the day I learned you were dead. It was also the day I was married to Ben. That night, I was so numb with grief that I let him…" She didn't need to finish her sentence. "You weren't my first, Will. I'm so sorry." Not it was she who wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Oh, Elizabeth," Will sighed, hugging her to him. "It doesn't matter. Really," he insisted at her disbelief. "You thought I was dead."

"That was the only time that I let him touch me, though," she clarified. "That night I dreamed that I met your ghost and that you were angry with me. The next morning I'd never felt guiltier about something in my life. I've slept alone ever since, until now. I'm so glad you aren't angry."

"Of course not! Thank you for telling me," said Will. "I can't imagine how you must have felt, believing I was dead all those years." She let out a long breath.

"Some days it was fine. Other days, well, the pain was as heartbreaking as it was the first day when I heard the news. But I got through it somehow. My friends and family were very supportive. Now will you please tell me what happened while you were with Jack? I promise I won't judge you. You'll always be that sweet, loving blacksmith who risked his life to save me."

"That's where you're wrong," Will said, his voice barely audible. "I killed so many men, Elizabeth. Many of them were cut down in cold blood. We would attack British warships, and many of them surrendered. Jack only wanted to take them prisoner, and collect ransom for their lives at the next port. But many times I wouldn't follow orders." Will's chest shook and he began to cry softly. Elizabeth shushed him and tried her best to comfort him. Quietly, he started to speak again.

"I was devastated that day I learned that you had stopped loving me. I had nothing to live for. My life, that had been so wonderful during those days spent with you, was destroyed beyond repair. Since my life contained no joy, I felt compelled to hurt those who had ruined it, the British navy. I murdered in cold-blood, Elizabeth. And I despised myself for it. Jack's friendship was the only reason that I didn't commit suicide. He convinced me that there were things in life worth living for. And I'm so glad he did." Will gave Elizabeth a tired smile. "So now you know. If you can't stay with me after hearing this, I'll understand."

"Don't talk like that, Will," she scolded him. "I'm not leaving you. You've taken the first step on the long road to forgiveness. You've told me about what you've done. This is wartime, it changes everyone. I'm not saying what you did was right," she said quickly, as Will was about to protest. "But you may have helped the colonies win the war. I'm glad you've recognized that working on a pirate ship is not where you need to be." Will let out a long breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"What a pair we make," he said, kissing her forehead. "Thank you for forgiving me."

"You're welcome," she said, giving him a wry smile. "Will, if you feel like we need to move to stay safe, then I will move."

"I won't risk your life anymore than I have to," Will promised her. "I'm only required to stay for another week to spy for the colonies. And besides, I want to marry you properly, and give you and any children we may have my name. I can't do that if you are Mrs. Thorndyke."

"Oh Will, you want children?" Tears glistened in Elizabeth's eyes as he chuckled softly.

"Of course, love. After what we've done twice today, I had given the matter quite a bit of thought." Elizabeth kissed him soundly and he eagerly reciprocated.

"Although I don't know what kind of father I'll be," he thought aloud after they'd pulled apart. "My own was hardly around to set an example. What if I screw up?"

"You won't," Elizabeth reassured him. "I'm sure you'll be the best father my children could ever have." Will wasn't so sure but he felt more confident with Elizabeth's blessing.

"You know, we'll have to move somewhere that we won't be recognized," Will mused, as Elizabeth grazed her fingers across his firm chest.

"Now who's distracting whom?" Will countered. Elizabeth didn't look the slightest bit abashed.

"We'll just have Jack drop us off somewhere," she invented. "As long as it's not Tortuga, and far enough from the reaches of Norrington, we should be fine. It will be hard for us to begin again, but it won't be impossible."

"I love you," Will whispered, his breath hot on her ear. They fell asleep quickly, amid the chirping crickets and hooting owls. Their first night together had been one for the ages.

End Ch. 16

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Was it too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? Let me know. Also, people who like 'Will to the rescue' will LOVE the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews.


	17. Will to the Rescue!

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

Ch. 17: Will to the Rescue!

On this day, Elizabeth awoke, yawned, and stretched much as she had many days in the past. But something was different on this day. On this day, she did not wake up alone. Smiling, she watched her lover peacefully sleep on. Will looked so serene and innocent just laying there in her bed. Elizabeth couldn't believe this gentle man had lived as a ruthless pirate for the past seven years. No matter, she loved him unconditionally anyway. Will sighed in his sleep and she decided to wake him. She caressed his cheek, brushing away a lock of his thick, dark hair from his face. His eyes fluttered open, and his gaze fell on her. Will gave her a tiny smile, which she happily returned.

"Good morning, Will," she said, leaning down to capture his lips with a sweet kiss.

"It certainly is," Will agreed, pulling her down on top of him. They just stared into each other's eyes, genuine happiness radiating between them. After awhile Elizabeth rolled off him and they got out of bed. Will sleepily followed her into the adjoining bathroom. As Elizabeth washed her face, Will told her how much he enjoyed waking up with her.

"Is my pirate adjusting to domestic life?" Elizabeth teasingly asked.

"Only for you," Will answered truthfully as they prepared to brush their teeth. While they both dressed, something occurred to Elizabeth as she remembered their conversation the night before.

"You know, we need to tell Jeremy and Jessabelle about the move."

"You're right - we do," Will said. "The more time they have to get used to the idea, the easier it will be. They'll want to tell their friends, of course."

"They won't like it, so be prepared for their reactions," Elizabeth warned him. "And don't you think for a minute that this move is your fault." Will began to protest, but Elizabeth wouldn't hear it.

"It can't be helped, Will," she insisted. "Jeremy and Jessabelle won't like starting over, but they know how important it is to me that I get to be with you." Will nodded and they started downstairs.

Over breakfast, Will and Elizabeth tried to gently break the news to the two teens, but as expected, they were quite livid.

"I was almost done training with Mr. Johnson at the post office," Jeremy lamented angrily. "Now I'll have to start all over again at a new job."

"Plus we'll have to leave all of our friends behind," cried Jessabelle. Will had been prepared for this.

"I know it seems like a big change, and it will be. But Elizabeth and I aren't sure yet where we're moving to. So until we decide, we will be sailing around on the _Black Pearl_." This time, their reactions were much more favorable.

"We get to sail on a real pirate ship!" Jeremy exclaimed, sharing a look of delight with his sister.

"Is Captain Jack Sparrow going to be there?" asked Jessabelle, her eyes as round as saucers. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at Jessabelle's enthusiasm. Tales of Jack Sparrow had gotten wilder every year and Elizabeth hadn't the heart to tell her adopted daughter that half of them weren't true.

"Of course," laughed Will. "He has given all of us free passage to our final destination."

"And Mother is letting us go?" Jessabelle stared at Elizabeth in disbelief. Elizabeth chuckled.

"I admit I wasn't crazy about the idea at first, but Will convinced me it would be the easiest way to leave Boston undetected. As long as Jack doesn't engage in piracy while we are on board, I've agreed to sail with him."

"This makes the move easier," said Jeremy. His sister nodded. "We'll tell our friends today. When exactly are we moving?"

"In about a week," said Will. "I have one more meeting of the British officers to attend, and then we can be on our way." Just then the grandfather clock in the parlor chimed the hour.

"I must dash!" Elizabeth kissed Will goodbye, and waved goodbye to her children.

While she was on her way to the schoolhouse, Will turned to Jeremy and Jessabelle.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Both teens frowned, but then they remembered.

"Elizabeth's birthday," they exclaimed in unison.

"Do you have anything for her?" Will asked. They shook their heads.

"She doesn't like us to make a big fuss about it," Jeremy informed him. "Usually we just make her a card wishing her a happy birthday and thanking her for freeing us. Then she gives us hugs and we go about the evening as usual."

"Well, this year we need to change all that," said Will, with a gleam in his eye. "I think we should…" He whispered his idea to Jeremy and Jessabelle, who readily agreed.

"I'll run my errand today," said Will. "You two can get to work on the rest."

"But how are we going to get her out of the house tomorrow?" Jessabelle questioned, clearly worried. Will grinned confidently at her.

"Leave that to me."

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was holding show-and-tell with her class. When her students had been behaving exceptionally well, she allowed them this treat, although usually no more than twice a year.

"This is my little sister's christening gown," said little Polly, holding it up for all the class to see. "I was christened in it, and so was my older sister."

"It's very lovely," Elizabeth commented, smiling at the little girl. "Thank you for sharing this with us." Polly thanked her teacher, and returned to her seat. Elizabeth went down her list of students and called out the next name.

"Luke, it's your turn." James Norrington's son walked to the front of the room and stood facing the class. He was tightly grasping something small in his hands. The boy nervously looked at Elizabeth, apparently not sure how to begin.

"What have you brought with you today, Luke?" His teacher asked, encouraging him to share his object with the class. The little boy held up a silver locket for everyone to see.

"This necklace has a picture of my mummy," Luke said so softly that Elizabeth could barely hear him. "She died last fall." A respectful hush fell over the class, as Luke held the students' attention.

"I miss her everyday," he continued. "I look at her picture whenever I start to forget what she looked like." Poor Luke looked like he was about to cry. Elizabeth's own eyes watered. She knew what it was like to lose a mother at a young age. Hers had passed in an epidemic fever while they lived in England. Elizabeth missed her still.

"Thank you for sharing this lovely necklace with us," said Elizabeth, giving the boy a hug. "Be sure you're careful with it."

"Don't worry, I will be," Luke Norrington assured her. "My father said he'd kill me if I lost or broke it." The children giggled at this. Luke laughed in spite of himself. The somber mood was broken, for which Elizabeth was grateful. By the time the rest of her students had shown their items, it was time for lunch.

As usual, she crunched her way across the dry grass towards their spot under the shady tree, enjoying the breeze. If it had been any other day, Elizabeth would comment on the effects of the drought, but today her thoughts only rested on Will. She could hardly wait to tell Mary and Fannie the news! (She'd decided to wait a few days to tell them about the move.)

"I've got something wonderful to tell you," Elizabeth said breathlessly, before they even had a chance to sit down.

"Don't keep us in suspense," said Mary, winking at her.

"You have to promise to keep whatever I tell you a secret," Elizabeth told them with utmost seriousness. They promised.

"Now out with it," Fannie urged her friend. Elizabeth beamed at them, her hair whipping around her face.

"Will Turner is alive!" Mary and Fannie's mouths dropped open.

"But how?" Mary asked, incredulous. "I thought he died in the Battle of Bunker Hill!" Elizabeth shook her head, still beaming.

"He lived, and was captured by the Americans. After he recovered, he decided to join their side. He's been sailing with a privateer ever since, and also has been spying for our side. Will's current mission was to pose as Ben Thorndyke to gain inside information."

"So you've been living with Will the whole time and you didn't know it?" Fannie asked, wide-eyed.

"That's right," laughed Elizabeth.

"That explains his good behavior," said Mary. "You should've realized something was amiss."

"I know." Elizabeth groaned. "He definitely left some hints. But I don't care that he deceived me; I'm just overjoyed to have him back in my life."

"Did he just decide to tell you who he was?" Fannie asked, always the one for details.

"Jeremy and Jessabelle made him tell me yesterday," Elizabeth confessed. "They figured out who he was. I'm so glad they told me. Will still loves me, even after all these years." She grinned dreamily.

"That's so romantic," Fannie sighed.

"Isn't it?" Elizabeth agreed. "We're just as in love as we were when we were separated."

"But how can you be together? You're legally married to Ben Thorndyke." Mary was always the realist. Elizabeth frowned.

"We're staying together, no matter what. We'll work through this complicated situation, somehow." She didn't want to bring up the move just yet, as she wanted to spend a few more days with them before they knew she would be leaving Boston. Luckily, she was saved by the bell before Mary had time to question her further.

School resumed, and Elizabeth had different students take turns reading a passage from their books. This way she could tell who was progressing well, and who was having trouble. She let Billy go first.

"And then the ch-chicken f-f…what's that word?" Elizabeth told him. "Fought the r-rost, no rooster."

"Thank you, Billy. Be sure to practice with your parents at home when they have time," Elizabeth gently hinted.

"Polly, would you read the next paragraph for us?" She nodded and began.

"You may not have my egg," Polly read. Then she paused. Frowning, she sniffed the air. "Do you smell something burning?" Elizabeth realized this question was directed at her.

"I don't think so." But then Elizabeth did smell something. It smelled like burning wood. Not wanting to alarm the children, she walked to the window to look outside. What she saw made her stomach plummet. Smoke rose from at least ten nearby buildings. Screams were just becoming audible, as the shoppers and owners filed out of the flaming structures. The _fire must've spread quickly because of the drought_, Elizabeth realized with a sinking feeling._ I've got to get everyone safely out of the schoolhouse!_

Just before she could tell everyone to evacuate, one of the smaller beams from the roof dropped on to Polly's desk without warning. The little girl began to shriek, as the beam was ablaze. The students looked up and saw the flames slowly licking the roof! Panicking, the children screamed in fright and ran towards the exit.

"Do not run!" Elizabeth yelled over the din. She saw that Billy was at the head of the pack. "Line up behind Billy and follow him single-file outside." Thankfully, her class obeyed and Elizabeth made sure the room was empty before finding Mary and Fannie in the adjoining room.

"All clear!" Mary yelled, and the three teachers fled the burning building. Once they were outside, Elizabeth took a headcount of her students. To her horror, she found she was one child short. Quickly scanning the children's faces, she realized that Luke was missing! Desperate, she cried,

"Has anyone seen Luke?" Billy raised his hand.

"He told me he went back inside to get his mother's necklace," Billy said, crying. "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."

Elizabeth turned around toward the schoolhouse just in time to see Luke disappear inside through the flames. She had no choice; she wouldn't idly sit by and let one of her students die. Ignoring the voices in her head that screamed _this is suicide_, she sprinted after Luke…

Will Turner dismounted, having run his errand. Now that he had returned home, he was going to spend the rest of the afternoon planning Elizabeth's birthday celebration with Jeremy and Jessabelle. But nature had other plans.

"What do you suppose caused that?" One of the stable-hands asked Will, pointing at the sky. Will turned around to see thick, black smoke rising from the direction he had just come. Horrified, Will realized that the strong wind must have spread a normally containable fire.

"_Elizabeth_," he whispered, terrified for her safety. "I've got to go back!" he told the stable-hand, who tacked up a fresh horse for him. Will removed a small box from his jacket pocket and instructed the man to take it inside. Then Will took off in the direction of town and the schoolhouse.

He arrived in record time. Not bothering to tether his horse, Will wormed his way through the crowd that was gathering in front of the burning schoolhouse. Unfortunately, he didn't see Elizabeth anywhere.

"Elizabeth!" He called her name over and over, to no avail. Mary and Fannie were crying, holding onto each other for support. Their students and Elizabeth's stood clustered around them. Will approached them, assuming correctly that they were the other teachers.

"Have you seen Elizabeth?" He frantically asked. Fannie was sobbing; Mary was the one who regretfully told him the sad news.

"She went back inside after a boy! I would've gone in after her but…" She gestured towards the schoolhouse doorway, which was blocked by a large, charred piece of wood.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mary called after Will, who ran over to the doorway and hauled the beam away like it weighed no more than a toothpick. His adrenaline pumping, he bravely slipped inside. Luke Norrington darted past him to safety, clutching his mother's necklace in his right hand.

Once inside the schoolhouse, Will found he could barely see. The smoke was so thick – it engulfed everything! He got down on his knees and crawled, breathing as best he could. A beam fell down right in front of him, startling him and causing him to change directions.

"Elizabeth! Where are you?" Will yelled, and then he coughed, accidentally inhaling smoke. Still coughing, he felt around on the floor for her. His eyes stung, his throat was parched, and he was sweating due to the intense heat. But he wasn't about to leave without the woman he loved. Will knew he didn't have much time – Elizabeth couldn't last much longer! But he refused to give up.

Just as the wooden floor began to ignite, his persistence paid off. Will's hand brushed something soft and warm. Elizabeth! He tried to pull her towards him, but she wouldn't budge. Squinting, Will saw that her right foot was caught under a piece of furniture. Swearing, he strained to pull it off of her. Finally, he pulled her free. Taking a large gulp of air, Will stood up, carrying Elizabeth in his arms. He ran in the opposite direction that he'd come, and sidestepping a smoldering beam, he made it out of the schoolhouse.

Excited shouts greeted them as the crowd saw Ben Thorndyke miraculously rescue his wife. Will carried Elizabeth a safe distance away from the burning building and gently laid her down on the grass.

"Get back! Give them air!" Mary commanded, and the crowd obeyed. Exhausted, Will dropped to his knees, trying to catch his breath. It was then that he noticed Elizabeth's chest was not moving. He grabbed her hand and found a pulse.

"Come on, Elizabeth, breathe!" Will did not consider himself a religious man, but at that moment he prayed to God that Elizabeth would live. He just couldn't lose her now, after all they had been through! Then he heard a small cough. It had come from Elizabeth! Overjoyed, he helped her sit up so she could cough more easily.

After about a minute had passed, Elizabeth resumed normal breathing. Will wiped the tears from his eyes as she reached for him. As he held her close, Will finally released his emotions. He sobbed quietly into her hair, incredibly relieved that she had survived. The crowd hushed, moved by the touching scene. Eventually, Elizabeth pulled away.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at Will quizzically.

"Your husband rescued you from the schoolhouse," Mary told her. "You ran in after Luke, remember?" A humiliated Luke stood next to her, looking at the ground.

"I do now," said Elizabeth nodding, her memories flooding back. "I'm glad you are safe, Luke."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Thorndyke," Luke hiccupped. "I was stupid running back for my mother's necklace. I-I just didn't want my father to be angry; he told me not to lose it."

"I'm sure your father cares more about you than the necklace," Elizabeth said, giving Luke a pointed look. Luke sniffed and looked away.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Elizabeth asked Will, trying to figure out why he had been around to save her when he was supposed to be at home.

"I didn't." He explained that he headed for town the minute he saw the smoke because he was worried about her.

"It turns out it was a good thing I was here. When I couldn't find you, I was afraid I was too late. I almost lost you," said Will, gazing at her with great concern.

"He pulled a large piece of timber away from the door to get to you," a man yelled from the crowd.

"It must've been ten feet long," yelled another man. Elizabeth gave Will a look glowing with admiration.

"Thank you for saving me." Showing her gratitude, she kissed him in front of the entire crowd, and Will eagerly reciprocated.

"Three cheers for Thorndyke!" cried the first man. "Hip hip…"

"Hooray!" shouted the crowd. This continued for three rounds until a familiar voice shouted over the din.

"Luke! Luke, where are you?" Luke visibly cringed.

"I'm here, father," he yelled. Norrington pushed his way through the crowd to reach his young son. "Thank God you're safe!" All protocol forgotten, he hugged his surprised son.

"Mrs. Thorndyke saved me, Father. I went back inside to get Mother's necklace and…"

"Luke, you didn't," Norrington groaned.

"You said you'd kill me if I lost it," Luke indignantly reminded him.

"Yes, but I didn't mean for you to risk your life for it," sighed Norrington. "I thought you had better sense than that." Luke hung his head. "Son, it's alright," Norrington assured him. "I'm not angry. I'm just glad you are safe. You said that Elizabeth saved you?" Norrington and Luke moved towards Elizabeth as he explained what happened. Will, not wanting to be a part of the conversation, grabbed Mary's arm and led her away to ask about a favor for Elizabeth's birthday.

"He says that you went in after him and pulled him out from under an over-turned desk?" Norrington asked her, and she nodded. "I can't believe to give you my gratitude. You went in after him at great personal risk." Elizabeth shrugged modestly.

"I would have done so for any of my students. Please do not punish him," she begged. "Knowing that I could've been hurt is punishment enough." Norrington nodded.

"Let's go home, Luke." They left, and the crowd began to thin, as there was nothing else to see. The fire brigade finally arrived and slowly began the arduous task of dousing the fire. Will and Mary returned to Elizabeth's side just as the flames were reduced to a pile of cooling embers and charred wood.

After promising to meet Mary and Fannie the next day, Elizabeth and Will rode for home. Just as the Thorndyke Manor came into view, they felt the coolness of raindrops upon their heads. Will beckoned her towards the house, but Elizabeth declined, preferring to frolic in the rain instead.

Her face heavenward, Elizabeth closed her eyes and let the pounding rain cleanse her body of the smell of fire. Seeing his opportunity, Will tickled her sides and received a yelp of surprise.

"Will Turner, get back here!" Elizabeth cried, and laughingly chased him around the yard. He let her catch him and pulled her into a mud puddle. She shrieked with cold, and pulled him in along with her. This time it was his turn to scream. Then the tickle-match resumed.

"Elizabeth, stop!" Poor Will was being tickled on the bottoms of his feet, a place where he was the most vulnerable, Elizabeth remembered with glee.

"Sorry, I forgot!" Will splashed her with muddy, ice-cold water in response. A splashing fight ensued, which left Elizabeth thoroughly drenched.

"Do you yield?" Will asked her, effectively pinning her to the ground with his body.

"Yes," she laughed, and pulled him close. Then her teeth started chattering, alerting Will that it was time to go inside and get warm. Martha met them at the back entrance, and gave them each a pair of towels.

"Martha, could you ask Cook to make something extra hot for dinner?"

"Of course, Mister Turner." Will smiled at her, glad that Elizabeth could trust her with their secret. It was nice to be addressed by his real name. Jeremy and Jessabelle were glad to see them and were quite relieved that their mother was safe. Will led Elizabeth upstairs, promising that they'd be down in time for dinner.

Once they had reached the bathroom, Will noticed that Elizabeth's lips were blue and that she was visibly shaking from the cold. He quickly ran a hot bath and helped her out of her clinging dress, petticoats, shoes, and stockings.

"Ah," sighed Elizabeth, stretching out in the tub. "This feels much better."

"That's good, but you're going to have to sit up to make room for me," said Will, and she eagerly obliged. Will quickly stripped down, threw his wet clothes on the floor, and got in the tub, facing her.

"It's our first bath together," Elizabeth pointed out. "Who knew we'd be absolutely filthy."

"Hey, I'm not the one who wanted to go and play in the rain," Will reminded her.

"I didn't hear you complaining when the rain made my dress practically see-through." She raised her eyebrows at him, and he just laughed.

"No, that part I didn't mind." Elizabeth soaped her washcloth and started to wash the dirt from her face when Will stopped her.

"May I do the honors?" he asked. Realizing he meant to wash her, Elizabeth was touched. It was these tiny gestures of 'married life' that she had never experienced before which made her appreciate Will all the more.

"Of course." Smiling, she handed him the washcloth. He leaned over to wash her face and Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly so she wouldn't get soap in her eyes. Will's sure movements relaxed her. She enjoyed his soft touch, the warmth of the washcloth as he wiped away the mud. The washcloth left her face, traveled south down her neck, covered her breasts and stomach, finishing with her legs and feet. He asked her to turn over, and he resumed his duties. Then he let out the dirty water and re-filled the bath. He scrubbed her hair with shampoo, and then massaged her scalp so that she sighed at his touch. When he was finished, Elizabeth had never felt so clean. She doubted she'd ever washed herself so thoroughly! Will even washed behind her ears and between each of her toes! She kissed him, thanking him for being so wonderful.

"Can I wash you?" she asked him. Will grinned at her.

"I was hoping you might." She laughed, thinking that he had planned it that way. But she didn't care if he did it just so she would be obligated to wash him – she still thought it was a sweet gesture. Instead of closing his eyes, Will preferred to watch her wash him. She started with his face, which he did close his eyes for a brief moment. Then she washed his neck, and then his shoulders and back. Will turned around so he was facing her to give her better access to his chest. He was pleased to see that Elizabeth liked what she saw, which was why he wanted to watch her wash and admire him. And admire him she did. Will was so incredibly toned and muscular! He was forced to close his eyes while she washed his hair. How Elizabeth loved running her fingers through his hair! At last he was clean.

Will got out first, and quickly dried himself off. But instead of giving Elizabeth her towel, he held out his hand to help her out of the tub. Without asking, she knew that he wanted to dry her off. Who was she to deny him this privilege? Besides, she rather liked being pampered by him. Will dried her with such reverence; she was his goddess. As he gazed up at her in awe, Elizabeth thought wryly, _absence _does_ make the heart grow fonder_. It certainly had for her. She doubted that she appreciated Will as much when they believed they had all the time in the world together. Will languidly began to kiss her, and they ended up on the bathroom floor before Elizabeth came to her senses.

"They're expecting us downstairs," she breathed. Will nodded regretfully, and he helped her up. They dressed in silence, still breathing hard. When they had finished dressing, Will asked her,

"Promise me tonight we'll pick up where we left off?" Elizabeth gave him a cheeky wink.

"I guarantee it, Will." Together, they headed downstairs to a hot dinner.

End Ch. 17

A/N: I hope you Willabethers liked this one! I certainly did! A rescue, a romp in the rain, and a bath! I spoil you all. :P Also, I think you'll really like the next chapter about Elizabeth's birthday. I have the coolest present planned! Anyways, please review and stick around! Sparrabeth is going down!

P.S. I had the coolest Willabeth dream last night. Will and Liz were being all lovey-dovey but I can't remember the specifics although I remember Will was shirtless during some of it (!) Then I woke up and I couldn't remember if it was a dream or a clip from PotC3 that I'd seen. I was mad when I realized it was a dream! Has anyone else dreamed something like this?


	18. The Missing Necklace Affair

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but I'd planned to work on it on Monday, and the Virginia Tech massacre happened. I didn't feel like writing something happy and light-hearted then. My heart goes out to all the victims and their families, one of whom had graduated from my high school a year before my freshman year. But now, on to happier things, like my story…

Ch. 18: The Missing Necklace Affair

_The next day_

The moment Elizabeth awoke, she remembered what day it was. Swearing under her breath, she cursed the damned day. She loathed birthdays! _Am I really twenty-seven years old? I don't feel any older, _she thought as she absentmindedly reached for Will beside her. But she ended up patting the mattress – Will was not in the bed. Elizabeth frowned; this was the first time that she had woken up without Will there to greet her. As much as she hated to admit it, Elizabeth felt a twinge of disappointment at his absence. She was becoming quite used to his comforting presence. Sighing, she got up and began her morning routine.

As Elizabeth picked out a dress the color of daffodils, she recalled just why she hated her birthday. She hadn't always detested the celebrated day. It was only after her dear father passed away that she preferred not to celebrate her birthday. Slowly letting out a deep breath, Elizabeth knew she had been smart in recent years not to dwell on her birthday. Now she was faced with painful memories of birthdays past – days of joy and merriment with whom she had always shared with her father. When she was younger, she had looked forward to the day, not only because she would receive a plethora of presents, but because her father would put aside his gubernatorial duties and devote his time entirely to her.

_But maybe this year things will be different, _she mused as she brushed the tangles out of her golden-brown hair. Elizabeth decided that she wouldn't mind so much if Will insisted on celebrating her birthday. After all, they were the same age and Elizabeth didn't mind growing older so much now that Will was with her. And, although it was hard to admit it, Elizabeth knew that she had missed the special attention one receives on their birthday. She smiled back at her reflection in the mirror that hung over her chest-of-drawers. Automatically, she reached into her jewelry box for her heart necklace. (She never slept with it on as she was afraid she would break it.) But for some reason, this morning her necklace wasn't in its usual place.

_That's odd, _she thought as she pursed her lips._ I was sure I put it away before I went to bed._ Sighing in frustration, Elizabeth searched all around the room, but it was nowhere to be found. Not knowing what else to do, Elizabeth headed downstairs for breakfast.

Once entering the dining room, she found Will hiding behind the newspaper, Jeremy engaged in a conversation with Martha, and Jessabelle gulping down the last of her milk.

"I've got to go, Mother," said Jessabelle. "I'm meeting my friends this morning in town."

"And I'm going to work," said Jeremy. "See you later." They gave their mother a quick peck on the cheek and left out the back entrance. Will had yet to acknowledge her, as he was enthralled in his newspaper. _Some birthday greeting,_ Elizabeth thought with dismay as she took a seat at the table.

"Good morning, Will," she said. Finally Will put the paper down.

"'Morning." He smiled at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she said, returning his smile. "What about you? You were already gone when I woke up."

"I slept fine," he assured her. "I just wanted to watch the sun rise today."

"You could've asked me to come with you," Elizabeth said, a little hurt that he hadn't thought to include her. Will chuckled.

"I thought about it, but you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you." She accepted his explanation, taking a bite of banana. Then Elizabeth remembered the missing necklace.

"Will, you haven't happened to have seen my heart necklace, have you?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't be angry that she had temporarily misplaced it. Will frowned as he stared at her bare neck.

"Why, is it missing?"

"I'm afraid so," she said.

"I'll keep an eye out for it," Will promised as he passed the plate of pancakes.

"I just don't get it…I always put it in my jewelry box before bed," she murmured. "I guess I must've put it someplace different last night."

"Mmm hmm," Will said noncommittally, his eyes wandering back to the paper.

"I just hope I can find it soon," she fretted. "I am rather attached to it, seeing as you gave it to me and all."

"I'm sure it will turn up," he reassured her. Elizabeth dug in to her pancakes, her mind lost in thought. About halfway through breakfast, Will produced a pouch that had belonged to Thorndyke and proceeded to count out some bills.

"Here you are," said Will, giving the money to Elizabeth.

"What's this for?" She asked, not sure why Will was handing out money.

"I thought you should buy yourself a new dress when you are going out with your friends today."

"Do I need this dress for a special occasion?" She asked innocently. Will grinned at her.

"Of course." Here it was – Will was going to tell her he hadn't forgotten her birthday after all. "We've been invited to attend Lord Beckett's wedding in a couple days."

"What?" Elizabeth stared at him, not able to mask all of her disappointment.

"Yes, I know it doesn't sound very exciting, but it is mandatory that all British officers and their guest attend," Will said apologetically. "I want you to look your best."

"Oh. Well thank you, then," she said. "That's very thoughtful of you." _He really has forgotten my birthday!_

"You should technically be thanking Thorndyke, as it is his money that I'm giving you." Will winked at her, and she smiled weakly.

"I'd better go – my friends are waiting for me," she told him. They shared a quick kiss, and Elizabeth left for town.

She rode her favorite mare and arrived at the Wollstonecraft home in record time. Mary was there to greet her at the door.

"I need to go shopping for a new dress," she informed Elizabeth after they had greeted each other. Mary led her into the parlor, and they settled down on a comfortable sofa to wait for Fannie.

"What a funny coincidence!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "So do I! What do you need yours for?" Mary made a face.

"My brother's been invited to Lord Beckett's wedding and he needs an escort. Naturally, wanting to torture me, he has invited me to go with him."

"Will and I have been invited to attend Beckett's wedding as well," said Elizabeth.

"Oh good," said a relieved Mary. "I'm so glad you'll be there. I'll have someone to talk to at the reception besides my brother's wife, Lucille. She is probably the silliest woman alive…" As Mary rambled on about Lucille's vanity, Elizabeth contemplated telling her that she and Will were planning on leaving Boston.

"We shouldn't tell Fannie why we are buying new dresses," Mary was saying. "I think it would hurt her feelings if she found out that we were invited to Beckett's wedding and she was not."

"I agree," said Elizabeth. She had decided to wait and tell both of her friends about the move at the same time. It was not long before Fannie showed up, and the three friends set out for the dress shop. Mary found a couple of simple yet elegant dresses to try on, and while she was doing that, Elizabeth asked Fannie about her beau.

"So have you still been seeing him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Every night," Fannie told her, a dreamy grin on her lovely face. Elizabeth tried to recall if Fannie had told her the name of her young man and she drew a blank.

"What's his name again?"

"Andrew." A faraway look fell over Fannie as she spoke. "We're getting quite serious, actually. When I'm not teaching, I'm spending the rest of my time with him. Elizabeth, I think he's the one!" Elizabeth frowned.

"Isn't it a little soon to be thinking that? I mean, you haven't known him for very long." She didn't want to lessen her friend's happiness, but at the same time she was cautious. Elizabeth didn't want Fannie to rush things, especially since she had been engaged to another man the week before.

"I know it may sound strange, but I feel as if I've known Andrew forever, and not just for a week. We understand each other in a way that Emmett and I never did. He said that he hadn't felt this way about any other girl," Fannie gushed as Elizabeth gave her a half-smile. Who was she to stop her friend's happiness? _Fannie can take care of herself,_ Elizabeth thought firmly. _Don't be such a worry wart._

"I wish you all the best, Fannie," Elizabeth said and she meant it.

At that moment, Mary came out of the dressing room, sporting a lovely red dress that accentuated her figure.

"I think I want to get this one," she said. Her friends gave their approval, and soon it was Elizabeth's turn to try on some dresses. She'd taken great care in picking them out, wanting to really wow Will. The first dress was too big, the second too short. But the third dress was the charm for Elizabeth. Her friends agreed that she had to buy the gorgeous periwinkle gown with white lace for the trim.

"You look sensational, Elizabeth," said Mary, winking. "Will is going to love it on your."

"Then I must buy it," she decided. Elizabeth and Mary paid for their dresses and carried them back to Mary's home, leaving them there while they left to have a picnic lunch in the nearby park. They unpacked a checkered blanket and the food that Mary's cook prepared for them.

"Ah, now this is how to spend your birthday," Elizabeth stated with satisfaction, sipping a glass of ice-cold lemonade. Her plate was a heaping pile of chicken, ham, sourdough bread, swiss cheese, carrots, tomatoes, grapes, strawberries with cream, and sugar cookies.

"I didn't know it was your birthday," said Fannie, her mouth full of fruit.

"I didn't either," said Mary, shaking her finger at Elizabeth. "You should've told us!" Elizabeth shrugged.

"I usually don't like to make a big deal about it, but I thought Jeremy, Jessabelle or Will would at least acknowledge it. I'm really surprised that none of them remembered," she told them dejectedly.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to forget," said Fannie, leaning over to squeeze Elizabeth's hand.

"Maybe they remembered and just didn't want to bring it up," Mary suggested, but Elizabeth didn't buy it.

"Maybe," she said thoughtfully. "But that wasn't the only strange thing that happened - this morning I couldn't find my necklace." Fannie and Mary's eyes flicked down to her neck before recapturing her gaze.

"That's awful…didn't Will give it to you along time ago?" asked Mary, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Elizabeth sighed. "That's why it would be so terrible if I lost it." She seemed so upset by the loss of her necklace that they ate in silence until they finished their lunch.

"I know I ate too much," Fannie groaned, clutching her stomach. This made Elizabeth chuckle, so Mary deemed it safe to resume conversation.

"So what are we going to do about school since our building burned to the ground?"

"I guess we'll just have to cancel it until a new schoolhouse can be built," said Fannie. "It's harvest time, so many of our pupils would be missing school anyway."

"Wouldn't it be great if our new building will be larger than the old?" said Mary, envisioning a schoolhouse with more space for more supplies, desks, and students.

"What do you think, Elizabeth?" asked Fannie. "Do you want a bigger schoolhouse?" Elizabeth inwardly cringed. Now was the time that she was going to have to tell her friends that her opinion didn't matter, as she wasn't going to be around when the new schoolhouse was built.

"It doesn't really matter what I think," she said quietly. "Will and I have decided that the only way that we can be together is if we move away." As she had anticipated, her friends weren't pleased with that revelation.

"What? You just can't leave," Mary cried.

"Do you have to go, Elizabeth? We need you here to teach," Fannie pleaded.

"You both have been the best friends any girl could ask for - I don't want to leave you," Elizabeth insisted, scooting closer to her friends as they shared a group hug. "But it must be done, so that Will isn't discovered."

"We'll miss you," her friends said in unison.

"Me too. I'm going to miss all the fun that we've had together," Elizabeth lamented. "If I can, I'll try to come back and visit once Norrington and the British troops leave."

"You'd better come and visit," Mary said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"When are you leaving?" Fannie asked her friend.

"Oh not for another week," Elizabeth assured her. "Will has another meeting to attend before we leave."

"Where are you moving to exactly?" asked Mary.

"We're not sure," Elizabeth said honestly. "Jack Sparrow is here; he's going to let us sail with him on the _Black Pearl_ until we decide where to start over…" Elizabeth and her friends talked until late in the afternoon. The sky had darkened considerably during their picnic; Elizabeth had been watching it warily.

"It looks like it's going to rain!" Fannie cried, pointing at the rapidly blackening sky and they scrambled to pack up the dishes and blanket.

"Quick, back to my house," said Mary, and her two friends following her out of the park. They just made it inside Mary's house when the downpour hit.

"I have to get home," Elizabeth said, but Mary wouldn't let her leave until the rain subsided somewhat. Not wanting Will to worry, once the rain left up Elizabeth mounted her horse carrying the bundle that was her new dress.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth!" Mary called after her as she rode away.

"Be careful!" That was Fannie.

Elizabeth's spirits had lifted considerably after spending the day with her friends. She decided that it wasn't worth reminding Will of her birthday, although she rather hoped that he would help her search the entire mansion for her necklace. The sun had almost dipped beyond the horizon once Elizabeth finally arrived home. After leading her horse to the stables, she entered the mansion through the back entrance.

"Will, I'm home!" she called, receiving no answer. " Oh Jeremy! Jessabelle! Where are you?" Now Elizabeth was starting to get annoyed. Where was everybody? Did they have some previous engagement that they'd failed to remind her of? She hoped not. So when she walked into the kitchen expecting to find Cook, Elizabeth was quite thrilled what she saw.

Cook was nowhere in sight. A single candle illuminated the kitchen. On the counter, a tall rose proudly showed its crimson petals. Elizabeth leaned in to smell the rose and inhaled its sweet fragrance. Then she noticed the envelope sitting beside the vase. Her name was on the front, written in Will's beautiful script. Not one to waste time, Elizabeth tore open the envelope. Inside, she found a single slip of paper, which read…

_Clue #1_

_Today is your birthday_

_Acknowledgement is due_

_Walk to the parlor_

_To find the next clue_

Despite her surprise at the contents of the envelope, Elizabeth snatched the candle so to light her way as she headed towards the parlor. _My pirate is sending me on a treasure hunt, _she thought with delight. _That rascal! He really didn't forget my birthday! _Elizabeth had no idea what she'd find at the end of the hunt, but with Will organizing it, she was sure she would love it. It did not take long for Elizabeth to find the second note, once again sitting next to a red rose on the parlor card table. It read,

_Clue #2_

_Congratulations, my love!_

_You have advanced_

_Go to the place_

_Where we'd hold a dance_

At once, Elizabeth knew the room in question was the ballroom. She was surprised that Will even knew about the ballroom. (Once Thorndyke left for war, Elizabeth had had it locked, seeing as she wasn't planning on holding dances anytime soon.) Yanking hard, Elizabeth was able to open one of the immense doors, and slipped inside the ballroom. She felt a little spooked being the only person inside the monstrous room, with only her candle to guide her through the darkness. On first glance she couldn't find the rose, but after a small search, she spotted it in a windowsill. Another envelope awaited her, and she promptly opened it to find...

_Clue #3_

_When you finish the hunt_

_You'll find a real treat_

_Head for the place_

_Where we usually eat_

_That's easy! _Elizabeth thought. Taking the clue's advice, she headed straight for the dining room. Speaking of eating, Elizabeth's stomach growled as she walked. It had been hours since she had eaten during the picnic and she was getting hungry! Luckily the rose and envelope were where they were supposed to be, on the dining room table. She ripped open the envelope and silently read the clue.

_Clue #4_

_You're Boston's best teacher_

_You know that I'm right_

_I would look next_

_Where we both sleep at night_

Elizabeth bolted for the stairs – as much as she enjoyed the hunt, she really just wanted to get to the end! She came to a stop in front of their bedroom and went inside. On the in table next to their bed, Elizabeth found the rose and envelope, which she quickly opened. The clue read,

_Clue #5_

_I love you, Elizabeth_

_Forever and Always_

_Check downstairs_

_In the foyer hallway_

_The foyer! I'm almost right back where I started from,_ she thought with dismay. But she wasted no time flying back downstairs to locate the next clue. She jumped down the last three steps and saw a rose sitting on the table underneath the foyer mirror. Tearing open the envelope, Elizabeth read the last clue.

_Clue #6_

_The hunt is now over_

_Hope you aren't upset_

_And as to your birthday_

_I didn't forget!_

_Please proceed to the basement._

Her heart pounding with anticipation, Elizabeth ran to the door that led to the basement. She pulled it open and started down the dank steps. Holding her candle in front, she gingerly walked down the staircase until she reached the bottom. Elizabeth thought she saw a light coming from a distance, but before she could investigate, three figures jumped out in front of her and yelled,

"Surprise!" Elizabeth gave a little shriek of fright until she realized that it was Will, Jeremy and Jessabelle. Then she couldn't stop laughing at herself for being scared. Will hugged her, his chest also heaving with laughter.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, still chuckling. "It was just too good of an opportunity to miss. Did you like your little hunt?" Elizabeth beamed at him.

"I loved it. You're very ingenious, writing those clues." Will ducked his head in embarrassment, but Elizabeth knew he was pleased. "But what is my prize?"

"Right this way, milady." Will steered her into the next room, where a table was set for four. He helped her into her chair, and scooted her up to the table. Will, Jeremy, and Jessabelle took their seats and then Cook and Martha began to bring out dinner. Elizabeth had been right when she'd thought she'd seen light – four candles burned brightly as the table centerpiece.

Dinner was as scrumptious as usual, but Elizabeth found that the food tasted better now that she knew that her family hadn't forgotten her birthday. Before dessert, Jeremy and Jessabelle presented her with a card, and Jeremy had written a poem that he entitled, _Mother_. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes before she'd finished reading it.

"Thank you, Jeremy!" Elizabeth praised her son on his poetry. Then Cook brought out her birthday cake – vanilla cake covered with chocolate frosting and strawberries!

"I helped make it," Jessabelle proudly told Elizabeth, as they dug in. (Will gave his strawberries to Elizabeth.)

"Mmm, Jessabelle, this is delicious!" Elizabeth complimented her daughter. Will and Jeremy murmured their agreement. "Thank you all so much for everything!"

"Don't thank me yet – you still haven't seen your present," said Will.

"Present? But my present is upstairs," said Elizabeth, meaning her dress. Will laughed.

"Not that one. This one." He produced a tiny wrapped box from his pocket and handed it to his love. Speechless, Elizabeth yanked the wrapping away and opened the velvet box to reveal…

"My necklace!" she exclaimed. "And look, it has two pearls!" And indeed, she was right; the golden heart was sandwiched between two pearls.

"I thought that each pearl could represent each of your children," Will explained.

"It's perfect," Elizabeth exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in jubilation. Suddenly, something just occurred to her. "So you're the thief!" Will grinned mischievously.

"Guilty as charged. I took it this morning while you were asleep, and added the pearls that I'd bought yesterday. That's why I wasn't there when you woke up." Elizabeth's lips formed an 'o' of comprehension. Now everyone's behavior that morning made sense. They were purposely pretending to forget her birthday so she wouldn't suspect anything! And it worked.

When it was time to go to bed, Elizabeth reached for her dishes to bring them upstairs. But Will stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't," he gently admonished her. "The birthday girl doesn't do any work today." Will brought up her dishes as well as his own and set them in the kitchen for the servants to take care of. Then Will and Elizabeth went upstairs to bed.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did for me today," Elizabeth said as she snuggled up to Will in their bed. "And for giving me time to spend the day with my friends – it had been forever since we'd had the opportunity other than when we were teaching."

"Well I had to get you out of the house somehow," Will teased. "I told Mary yesterday that it would be a good idea to invite your to go shopping."

"You think of everything." Elizabeth knew she was only stoking Will's ego, but she didn't care. "I haven't enjoyed my birthday this much since before my father died."

"And you're about to enjoy it a bit more," promised Will, as he captured her lips with his own. As she deepened the kiss, Elizabeth thought, _this is the best birthday present of all._

End Ch.18

Please review! Thanks. Only a month and three days until PotC3: AWE! Go Willabeth! I know the last few chapters have been a bit on the fluffy side - next chapter is when the plot advances concerning Jack and Will versus Norrington and Beckett. You're in for a wild ride!

P.S. Thank you _An Unknown Writer _for reminding me that Elizabeth couldn't have wrapped her dress in plastic because it hadn't been invented yet! (I'm such a dunce, lol). So I omitted the sentence altogether. Sorry for the blonde moment ;)


	19. Beckett's Wedding

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

A/N: Last week I didn't get very many reviews for chapter 18, which confused me. I didn't think that chapter sucked anymore than the rest of them. But then I realized the site was messing up and people weren't getting their story alerts. I should've realized it was something like that. Nevertheless, I've made an extra effort to make sure this chapter is action-packed. This really moves the plot along quite a bit, and there are some cute Willabeth moments as well! Anyways… without further ado, here is the new chapter.

Ch. 19: Beckett's Wedding

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Ahem. My lord? Are you awake?"

Cutler Beckett was rudely awakened by an insistent rapping on his bedroom door and his personal manservant loudly calling his name. Scowling, he sat up in bed in a huff. He _hated_ being awoken earlier than he had to be. Especially if it was for a stupid reason.

"I'm awake now," he growled. "This had better be something important – I _am_ getting married today." The servant took that as his invitation, entering the room ready to face Beckett's terrible temper. Beckett glared at the servant. "Well?"

"Oh, yes. I was sent because..." The servant chuckled nervously. Beckett noticed a few drops of sweat gathering on the man's brow. He took pride that his very presence instilled fear into the hearts of his soldiers and servants. Finally the servant gathered enough courage to speak.

"Admiral Norrington is here to see you, my lord." Beckett frowned. This wasn't the sort of answer he was expecting at all. He'd thought someone had had a last minute petty question concerning the wedding. Apparently he was wrong. He _hated_ being wrong.

"Couldn't it wait until after my wedding?" The servant paled as Beckett's left eye twitched, never a good sign.

"I'm afraid not, my lord. He said it was urgent, and that you would like to hear what he has to say." Sighing, Beckett ordered his servant to tell Norrington that he would be with him shortly. _The things I have to do for people_, he thought as he pulled on a silk robe and a pair of satin slippers. It took all of one minute for him to walk downstairs and meet Norrington in the front hall.

"This had better be good, James," snarled Beckett. Norrington smirked in response. He wasn't afraid of the man in the slightest, towering over him by almost a foot.

"Trust me, you'll be glad I came. Now, who is the man that you would like to hang more than anyone else?" If Beckett was mad before, now he was livid.

"Jack Sparrow, of course! That pesky pirate has been a thorn in my side for who knows how long," he exclaimed. "Why did you remind me of him now unless you have him in custody? You don't do you?" He added in an afterthought, hardly daring to believe it could be true. Norrington grinned evilly.

"Not yet. But we may have the means to catch him." For the first time, Beckett's anger showed signs of fading.

"I'm listening." For the first time, Beckett saw another man standing behind Norrington.

"Allow me to introduce Benjamin Thorndyke," said Norrington. But instead of greeting the man, Beckett just gave him a blank stare.

"What are you playing at, James? I've seen Benjamin Thorndyke before, and this is not him. And what does he have to with catching Jack Sparrow?" Norrington and Thorndyke shared a smug look.

"I'm the _real_ Thorndyke. The man that you saw that is living with Elizabeth is an imposter named William Turner." Beckett's eyes widened at this news. Everyone knew William Turner was first mate to Jack Sparrow. _He could help me find Sparrow! _Beckett's thoughts raced wildly. _Imagine, having him in my grasp after all these years. Then I'll make him pay for what he did to me!_

"…We have reason to believe that Sparrow and his crew may be in the area," Norrington was saying. "Although I wanted to arrest Mister Turner this morning, Ben persuaded me to wait – at least until we told you about this interesting development."

"Well done, James." Beckett shook hands with Norrington. "Thank you for coming straight to me. It was the right decision. Why don't we talk the parlor, where we won't be overheard?"

Thorndyke and Norrington followed Beckett into the parlor. Norrington shut and locked the doors behind them. Reaching for three glasses, Beckett poured his finest whiskey and shared it with his conspirators. _I'll have Sparrow captured before nightfall!_ He thought with glee. _Revenge will be sweet._

"Please continue, gentlemen." Beckett grinned wickedly. "I'm listening intently."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

On the other side of the city, William Turner was just waking up. He had no idea that he was in danger, of course. His thoughts rested on the woman who rested beside him and how lucky he was to have her. Deciding it was time for them to them to get up, he reached over and caressed her cheek. Elizabeth stirred and sleepily opened her eyes, looking up at him. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of her lips as Will leaned down to kiss her. She let out a contented sigh, and snuggled closer to him.

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"Yesterday was the best birthday I've ever had. And last night was…" She blushed, even though Will was turned the other way.

"Incredible?" Will offered, turning over so he could face his love.

"Yeah." She gave him a wry smile. "I love waking up with you. If we were married seven years ago like we were supposed to be, it wouldn't be a big deal. But since you've revealed yourself to me only a few days ago, I've found I love spending every waking moment with you. Is that silly?" He shook his head, smiling.

"Not at all. I feel the same way. I've been having Elizabeth withdrawals for the past seven years; every minute that I'm not spending with you isn't a minute worth spending."

"Oh, Will," she sighed happily. "Really?" Now it was Will's turn to blush.

"Really," he admitted. "I have become rather attached to you." They lay there, silently basking in their love for one another. Elizabeth broke the silence.

"You and I make a great team, Turner." Will chuckled softly.

"I agree. But I'm afraid we'd better get a move on. We don't want to be late for Lord Beckett's wedding." Elizabeth groaned good-naturedly as Will yanked the covers off them both.

"We _certainly_ wouldn't want that to happen," she said, not bothering to suppress her sarcasm. Will rolled his eyes as he got out of bed; she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's not going to be as bad as you think," Will pointed out. Elizabeth scoffed at that.

"Right. If it were one of my friends getting married, then it would be exciting. But I have absolutely no interest in this Lord Beckett. Not only that, I have a weird feeling about this wedding. Who did you say is he getting married to?" Will shrugged.

"I don't remember. Hey - you're changing the subject!" Elizabeth gave him an innocent 'who me' look. Will narrowed his eyes at her. "Seriously, Elizabeth, get out of bed." She smirked at him.

"Make me." Will decided to resort to a different tactic other that dragging her out of bed.

"If you don't get out of bed, I'll never get to see what you look like in your new dress." Elizabeth got up and zipped past him into the bathroom in five seconds flat.

Will gave himself a mental pat on the back. _I knew that would do the trick_, he thought as he followed Elizabeth into their bathroom. After he was finished washing up, Will left Elizabeth alone in the bathroom to get ready. He rummaged around through Thorndyke's draws until he found a pair of navy dress pants and matching jacket that he liked. Will tried them on and found that they were a perfect fit. Then he slipped on Thorndyke's dress shoes. He drew his sword and struck an aggressive pose.

_Lookin' good, Turner, _he thought as he admired himself in the mirror. Then he put on Thorndyke's wig and laughed at his reflection. Aging make-up and his tri-cornered hat completed the disguise. Will was now ready to head down to breakfast.

"Will, come look at the morning paper!" Jessabelle called from the dining room. Will hurried downstairs to see what the fuss was all about. When he took his seat at the table next to her, she shoved the paper into his waiting hands. The headline screamed,

_Assassination Attempt Failed!_

Will's grin grew larger the longer he read the article. He ate his breakfast while he read. When Jeremy came in to join them, Will read the first paragraph aloud.

"_I am eternally grateful to the unnamed source who warned our army of this attempt on my life," said General George Washington, hours after British agents were caught in the act. Washington also hinted that the British forces might surrender any day now…" _

"General Washington is alive because of me," Will said in an awed voice. "Well, it wasn't just me, Jack and others passed the information along. But look! He says he's eternally grateful!"

"What an honor!" exclaimed Jeremy. "You're a hero, Will!"

"Nah," Will protested, but secretly his insides were jumping for joy.

"You are," Jessabelle insisted. "Just wait until Mother sees it!"

"Wait until I see what?" Elizabeth had just entered the dining room, decked out in her new dress. She was wearing her heart-and-pearl necklace, and she'd curled her hair, leaving it down. Her cheeks had been dabbed with rouge, her nose had been powdered, and her lips accented. She was a vision of beauty.

"You look wonderful," breathed Will, who had stood up the moment he saw her.

"Thanks," she said, flashing him a grin. "I'd better look good after all that time I spent getting ready. But enough about me – what did you want to show me?" Will read the entire article to her while she ate her toast and jam. She came to the same conclusion as Jessabelle; Will was a hero. When she was finished eating, she and Will rose to leave.

"Where are you going again?" Jeremy asked them.

"Lord Beckett's wedding," said Elizabeth, grimacing. "If I fall asleep during it, Will, don't bother to wake me."

"It won't be that bad since Captain Jack Sparrow is going to be there," sighed Jessabelle. "Are you sure you can't take me instead?" She asked Will, who laughed.

"How could we forget that Jack's going to be there!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "He's sure to liven things up a bit."

"Especially since he wants make a fool out of Beckett," added Will. "Now, let's go!"

Elizabeth allowed Will to lead her to the carriage that was waiting out front. They spent the ride to the church guessing how Jack was going to get inside without being discovered. They arrived before they knew it. Will helped Elizabeth out of the carriage and escorted her inside. The church was the very one in which Elizabeth had married Thorndyke seven years ago.

"Elizabeth! You made it!" Mary had found them somehow, among the hubbub. Elizabeth enthusiastically hugged her friend.

"It's good to see you, Mary," Will said politely.

"Good to see you, Capt. Thorndyke," said Mary with a wink. Elizabeth pulled her friend aside, and told her about Jack Sparrow.

"I'll keep an eye out for him," Mary promised, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "I'll see you at the reception." Elizabeth waved goodbye to her friend and went to meet Will. On the way, she passed Norrington, who nodded in greeting. But there was something in his unfriendly stare that unnerved Elizabeth. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling that Norrington knew something that she didn't. Deciding she was being paranoid, Elizabeth shrugged off the feeling as she slid into the pew that Will had picked for them. He smiled warmly at her.

"I got you a program," said Will, handing it to her.

"Thanks," she murmured, and squeezed his hand. Elizabeth took a glance at the program, and saw Beckett's initials stamped at the top in fancy script. _C.A.B. _Underneath it was a notice that all guests send any wedding gifts directly to the Beckett Manor. Beneath that, the Archbishop Brown welcomed all guests to the wedding of Lord Cutler A. Beckett, and following his name was a long list of Beckett's accomplishments. _This guy must think a lot of himself_, Elizabeth thought amusedly. Will had pointed Beckett out to her earlier; she couldn't believe how short the man was! She was about to read about the bride when a distraction arrived.

The organist struck up a wedding march. Everyone stood up and turned around towards the back of the church, Elizabeth included. They were craning their necks, trying to catch a glimpse of the bride. As the bride started walking closer, Elizabeth thought she looked very pretty in her white gown. _She looks a lot like Fannie_, she mused. _That's funny. Wait a moment! It IS Fannie! _Elizabeth's jaw dropped as her friend walked past her and met Beckett at the alter. _How can this be? I thought she was courting Andrew._

"Isn't that your friend?" Will whispered to her. She nodded mutely, scanning the program for confirmation, even though she knew it was Fannie. Sure enough, the program listed Frances Lancaster as Beckett's bride.

"Did you know?" Will asked. She shook her head, watching, transfixed as the minister started to speak of love and devotion. _Fannie's making a big mistake if she thinks Beckett loves her,_ Elizabeth thought with horror. Will had told her what a cruel, heartless man Beckett was. _He must have deluded her somehow. But why would she tell us that the man she was courting was named Andrew? _When Elizabeth looked down at the program again, her eyes rested on the C.A.B. _Perhaps Beckett gave her his middle name? It doesn't really matter,_ she thought hopelessly.

"Will, I've got to do something to stop this," she whispered fiercely, but already he was shaking his head.

"You can't! Beckett has this place too well guarded – he'll not let her out of his grasp."

"But-"

"Look at the Archbishop," hissed Will.

"What?" Elizabeth stared at him like he was nuts. But then she noticed the Archbishop's familiar features. The man presiding over Beckett's wedding was none other than Jack Sparrow! He had shaved his beard, and he was no longer wearing eyeliner. His dreads were obviously stuck up in the Bishop's mitre that he wore on his head. But he couldn't conceal his gold teeth very well. As a result of this, Jack tried not to move his lips too much as he talked. Elizabeth had thought that the minister spoke with a lisp – this proved it. _Impersonation of a cleric of the Church of England_. _He's going to get himself killed,_ she worried, all the while congratulating him on his fabulous disguise.

"Jack will help us with Fannie," Will said under his breath. Elizabeth nodded mutely, for the couple were about to say their vows that would bind them forever in holy matrimony.

"Cutler Andrew Beckett, do you take Frances Jane Lancaster to be your lawfully-wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," came the nasal reply from Beckett. Jack continued on,

"And do you, Frances…"

"Fannie! No!" Mary cried, before her brother covered her mouth. After a moment of quiet murmurings between audience members, Jack repeated the line.

"I do," Fannie said, shakily, turning back to face Beckett after glancing over at Mary with a frightened look.

"You may now kiss the bride," Jack announced, smiling because he had just married off his enemy without his knowledge. But instead Beckett turned towards the crowd, his face twisted into a most unpleasant smirk.

"No, I may now arrest William Turner." The crowd gasped collectively, but no one was more shocked by this development than Elizabeth. A jolt of panic ran through her body as she felt Will stiffen beside her. Fannie was visibly shaking; she was staring at her husband as if she'd never seen him before.

"Guards! Arrest this man impersonating Captain Thorndyke!" Beckett commanded, pointing at Will. Immediately, twenty of his best soldiers marched down the church aisles and surrounded Elizabeth and Will's pew. Will's hand automatically reached for his sword, but even as he unsheathed it, he knew it would be an impossible fight.

"And arrest Elizabeth Thorndyke as well for not turning in Turner!" said Beckett with glee. Elizabeth was not surprised at this declaration – it made sense that if Will was arrested, she would be arrested as well. While she was a tad frightened, she knew that at least it would mean that she could remain with Will.

"No!" cried Will, starting to feel afraid for the first time that day. "Leave her out of this! The quarrel that you have is with me." But the guards continued to inch towards them both. It was around that time that Elizabeth yearned for her sword. For while she knew that Will would protect her to the best of his ability, she hated feeling defenseless. It seemed to Elizabeth, to her dismay, that the only option that would allow them to live was for them to surrender.

But Will and Elizabeth had forgotten that many people in the audience were patriots, even though it was a British wedding. Many of the men drew their swords and started to fight off some of the guards, giving Will a little hope that he could do the same. The patriots' wives distracted some of the guards by hitting them with their purses or parasols. However, there were also many loyalists in the audience, who made their presence known by fending off those trying to fight the guards. The fight escaladed into a full scale brawl. The roar of the crowd rose to a deafening howl, and bodies fell left and right as soldiers and their enemies fought and wrestled each other to the ground. It was during this confusion that Will and Elizabeth tried to blaze a trail through the chaos, hoping to find an exit and flee to safety.

Meanwhile, up at the altar, Jack couldn't hold himself back any longer. His quarrel with Beckett was long forgotten – he only wanted to help his friends escape. Outrage gracing his features, he started to run towards Will and Elizabeth. But before he could get far, Lord Beckett caught him by the sleeve.

"Not so fast," Beckett growled, and knocked Jack's hat off. (He had to strain to do it because he was so short.) Jack's dreads tumbled out, and his cover was blown. But, in the confusion, hardly anyone noticed. Quickly seizing the opportune moment, Jack punched Beckett in the nose.

"Owwwwww!" cried Beckett, staggering back from the force of the punch. He was cradling his now heavily bleeding nose. Jack used those precious seconds to move closer to Will and Elizabeth, who were now surrounded by six guards.

"Guards, catch Sparrow now!" Beckett screamed, enraged by Jack's injury. "He's dressed as the Archbishop!" Several of the guards near Will left to go after Jack, but there were still too many for Will to fend off. Even after Elizabeth kicked one unsuspecting soldier in the groin, they were still surrounded.

"Jack, go!" Will yelled, knowing it was useless. He and Elizabeth were going to be captured, and there was nothing that Jack could do about it, other than be captured too. Jack hesitated, not wanting to abandon his friend.

"Will, I can't just-" Will cut him off, glaring daggers at his captain.

"Go, you idiot!"

With seven soldiers approaching, Jack did not need to be told twice. He disappeared into the acolyte room, and though the soldiers searched it thoroughly, Sparrow was never found. It was as if the pirate captain had vanished into thin air. However, they did find the _real_ Archbishop in the back of the room, tied to a chair and gagged.

Jack did not stop running until he had reached the end of the tunnel, in fear that the soldiers had discovered his escape route. But, as usual, Captain Jack Sparrow had been able to pull off another miraculous escape. Slowly, Jack opened the rusty door and let in the sunlight. Blinking, he tried to re-adjust his eyes to daylight. He was amazed that not one of the soldiers knew of the secret underground passageway that connected the acolyte room to the graveyard outside. Then, Jack heard familiar voices. As not to be discovered, he only cracked the door open and watched the confrontation between Will, Elizabeth, Beckett, Norrington, and Thorndyke unfold.

"You'll never get away with this!" Will cried, struggling against his bonds. Elizabeth's hands were also chained and she shot a venomous look at Norrington, who looked pleased with himself.

"Shouldn't we be saying that to you?" Norrington, Beckett, and Thorndyke shared a laugh at their prisoners' expense.

"You're lucky we don't hang you tonight, Turner," Beckett sneered at the young man. "Finally I hold the means to capture Jack Sparrow. After I'm through with you, Jack will gladly trade himself for you." Will's eyes widened as he realized the true nature Beckett's evil plan.

"Jack isn't going to give himself up," Will insisted. "He's smarter than that." _That's right, Beckett, I am,_ Jack thought grimly as he watched his friends talk with his enemies.

"Well then perhaps you'll tell us where the _Pearl_ is?" Norrington suggested.

"You won't get a thing out of me," snarled Will. "Torture me all you like, but I'll never give you the _Pearl_'s position, or the means to find Jack." Norrington gave Will a cold, calculating stare. Will could almost see the evil behind the man's icy eyes, and it unnerved him.

"Oh, I think you might tell us anything we want, through methods of, _unconventional _persuasion." Norrington turned his wicked gaze toward Elizabeth, and he cupped her cheeks. "I know Turner would do anything to keep his precious Elizabeth from being harmed."

"Norrington, you couldn't dare harm me," Elizabeth bravely spoke up at last, jerking her face from his grasp. "You wouldn't – we were friends for a long time. You don't have it in you." She was bluffing, and he knew it.

"Oh, I don't think you want to try me on that," Norrington said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Beckett, you can't legally hold Elizabeth," pleaded Will, knowing he'd get nowhere with Norrington. "She didn't know that I wasn't her real husband. I promise you!"

"Right," scoffed Thorndyke. "She knew. You and I are obviously very different, Turner. There's no way your ruse could've fooled her for more than a few days."

"I know Elizabeth knew it was you, Turner!" Norrington yelled in Will's face, looking very much like he wanted to throttle him. "That day of the fire, I saw her kissing you as if her very life depended on it! It was then that I suspected you, for Elizabeth vowed to never love another man other than William Turner. But I had no proof to confirm my suspicions – that is until he came." Thorndyke then stepped forward, and was met by angry glares from both Elizabeth and Will.

"I see the tables are turned on us, Turner," he taunted. "You are now _my_ prisoner. For on the day of the fire, security was lax and I was able to escape the Adams residence. Imagine my joy when I was able to turn you over to the proper authorities."

"Yes yes, you behaved admirably," said Beckett. "But let's get on with it, shall we. You're to be taken to the jail, and Turner is to be hung at dawn if he doesn't cooperate. I'll meet you there after I've finished entertaining my guests at my reception. Take them away," he ordered. At the wave of Beckett's hand, Will and Elizabeth were carted off to prison.

"You'll regret this!" Will yelled as he was being led away, but even he knew it was an empty threat. For if Norrington tried to harm Elizabeth, they both knew that Will would do anything that he asked in exchange for her safety.

A horrible, sinking feeling settled in the pit of Jack's stomach as he watched his friends being led away. He just had to free them! But he had no idea how. Yet Jack knew one thing – he'd better work fast. Will's life depended on it.

End Ch. 19

A/N: I decided to resort to cliffhangers! Haha! No, really…I hope you liked it. Reviews are always appreciated. AWE countdown: 23 days! It's looking good for Willabeth, guys. Jerry Bruckheimer himself recently said "Elizabeth wants to be with Will." It doesn't get better than that! Oh, and thanks for giving me over 250 reviews!


	20. PAIN!

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

A/N: This is the longest chapter yet. I have the hardest time writing this…it took me two weeks! Once you read it, you'll see why. But it was necessary – the plot demanded it! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and I'd especially like some feedback for this one. Thanks, as always! Oh, and sorry for the painfully obvious Star Wars reference – I had to do it, it was just too perfect.

Ch. 20: Pain

Jack Sparrow always had the answer for everything. At least, that's what he told himself. He always knew how to sneak past the guards, how to pick someone's pocket, and how to win a rum-drinking contest. He knew how to sail through a storm, how to navigate by the stars, and how to strike a deal. He knew how to talk his way out of practically any situation. And he knew how to charm the ladies. Most of the time.

But he had no answer as to how to rescue Will and Elizabeth from a heavily-guarded and unfamiliar jail. He didn't know any of the necessary details that are so important when planning an escape from jail. He didn't know the jail's layout. He didn't know where the guards were stationed, or when they took their breaks. Also, he didn't have any accomplices, which were crucial for a successful breakout. Hell, he didn't even have a disguise! No doubt about it, Jack was starting to feel pretty useless, especially since he knew that Will was Beckett's bait to capture him.

"Jack!" The pirate captain tensed, after hearing his name echoing from inside the tunnel. Should he run now that he'd been discovered?

"Jack, wait! I'm a friend of Elizabeth's!" The female voice sounded closer now. Jack knew that it could be a trap, but if the woman really was Elizabeth's friend, she might be the accomplice he so desperately needed. He had to find out, so he stayed put. Soon a silhouette of a young woman emerged from the darkness, breathing hard.

"Who are you?" Jack asked warily.

"I'm Mary Wollstonecraft; I've been teaching with Elizabeth for seven years." Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why should I trust you? You could be trying to turn me in to Beckett for the reward money." Mary shrugged.

"You have to trust me. Look, I know you're going to try to free them - at least let me help you. I owe Elizabeth that much."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice but to trust you, then," Jack relented. "No offense, miss, but you and I can't free them by ourselves." Mary rolled her eyes.

"I know that! I know that my friend Fannie will help us, and I'm sure others who hate Beckett will too. We can meet in my home."

"But how will we get there without people recognizing me?" asked Jack, pointing at his dreads. Mary grinned at him.

"By going back the way you came." So they went back through the tunnel and came out in the church acolyte room. The arch-bishop was very surprised to see them when he came running after he heard them come in. Jack's eyes widened as he recognized the man.

"I'm sorry for tying you up, your bishopness," the pirate apologized. "And for stealing your robes. And for impersonating you." To Mary and Jack's surprise, the bishop just winked at them.

"Don't apologize - you got me out of marrying Cutler Beckett. Since I despise the man, I wouldn't have been thinking godly thoughts towards him during the ceremony. You've saved me from that sin." He smiled at Jack.

"No harm done, Sparrow." Jack was very surprised at the man's words, but then quickly recovered.

"You're welcome then," said Jack, bowing with his hands folded.

"Erm, Father, could we borrow some of your clothes?" Mary spoke up. The arch-bishop nodded, and rummaged around in some drawers trying to find clothing that wasn't a robe.

"Aha! I knew I had them here somewhere." The arch-bishop presented Jack with an old pair of pants, a shirt, and an oversize tri-corn hat. Jack changed out of his robe and put on the new clothes. It was rather uncomfortable stuffing his dreads into the hat, but he had no other choice.

"How do I look?" Jack asked, waggling his eyebrows. Mary just rolled her eyes.

"Dashing. Now come on!" She and Jack turned to go, when the arch-bishop yelled after them,

"Give Beckett hell for me, Sparrow!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Elizabeth and Will were escorted through the dank prison by Beckett and his guards. They were led past rows of cells containing filthy captives. Their hearts hammered loudly with the knowledge that they were about to meet the same grim fate. The stench was unbearable; Will wrinkled his nose as he passed by a prisoner covered in his own sick. As they walked down another row of cells, one of the prisoners reached out and grabbed Elizabeth's dress. She screamed and the guards dislodged his grip on her.

"You've got ta let me out," the prisoner begged. "Please! I didn't steal nothin'. I wanna go home!" Beckett glared at the prisoner and he recoiled in fright.

"Pay no attention to this riff-raff," sneered Beckett. "To the interrogation chamber!" The prisoner gasped at that declaration.

"My sympathies, friends," he said, staring darkly at Elizabeth and Will. "Few make it out alive. It's been nice knowing ya."

Elizabeth's stomach plummeted in fear, not for her own well-being, but for Will's. Will might have been tortured during his days as a pirate, but she'd heard that Beckett was especially cruel to pirates and traitors to the crown. Will, of course, was both. She knew that Will would never tell Beckett anything of importance, even under torture. How she wished that Will wouldn't have to endure the cruelty and Beckett and Norrington were about to inflict upon him! Especially since she knew they wouldn't gain anything from it. But she was powerless stop the man she loved from suffering at the hands of their enemies.

Beckett led them through twists and turns, down a rickety staircase, through a long corridor until they reached the interrogation chamber. The room was sparse, with only a table for furniture. Sunlight streamed in from a tiny window with bars on it, providing the only dim light. Right away, Beckett had the soldiers remove Elizabeth's handcuffs. She winced, and rubbed her wrists where the handcuffs had left an indentation. They removed Will's only after threatening to harm Elizabeth if Will tried any 'funny business'. Having no other choice, Will complied.

Norrington returned shortly, along with Thorndyke and two more guards. One carried a large bag, and set it down on the table with a loud 'thunk'. Another carried a glass, also setting it on the table.

"Your items, my lord," on of the guards stated.

"Yes, thank you," said Beckett, with a cold, calculating smirk. The two guards bowed, and then left. Beckett reached into the bag and pulled out a long whip. "I think this will do nicely," he said, showing the whip to Will, and then handing it off to one of the guards. If Beckett was expecting a reaction, Will sorely disappointed him. He was about to be tortured but he kept his calm and held his head up high. Elizabeth couldn't have been more proud of him.

"Here, Turner. Drink this," ordered Norrington. "I can't have you dying on me until we're sure you won't give us any useful information." Gratefully, Will took the cup and drained it. Elizabeth went to hug Will, but before she could reach him, two guards held her back. Will caught her eye, and Elizabeth gazed at him anxiously.

"I love you," she cried out in desperation. Will gave her a small grin in reassurance.

"I know," he said simply, his gaze reflecting his eternal love for her.

"Enough!" Beckett thundered. "Now, Mister Turner, if you would be so kind as to remove your shirt?" Will's eyes flashed angrily at Beckett, but he did as he was told. Beckett gestured to the wall opposite him that boasted iron shackles. Will faced the wall and raised his hands, humiliated that Elizabeth would see him lose control while he was tortured. Guards on either side of Will chained his hands to the wall. The guard gave the whip an experimental flick, and a loud 'crack' echoed as it struck the stone floor. Thorndyke watched Beckett with a look of apprehension – he seemed to be regretting coming down to watch the torture.

Elizabeth took a step towards Will, but the two guards continued to restrain her. She struggled against them, but to no avail. Giving in for now, Elizabeth accepted her viewpoint, which was about six feet away from Will, on his left.

"Let her go!" Surprised, Elizabeth felt the guards release her on Norrington's orders. She gave him a grateful nod, but when she started towards Will again, Norrington held her back himself.

"Get your paws off me!" She hissed, but Norrington just gripped her more tightly.

"Now, now, Elizabeth," he scolded her, clearly enjoying the pain his was causing the couple. "You didn't always used to hate me," he reminded her, planting a few kisses on the back of her neck. Elizabeth recoiled, as if struck by him. She tried to slap him, but Norrington caught her arm in time.

"Turner, did she tell you that she was seriously considering marrying me before you showed up?" Norrington smirked evilly as Will watched him caress Elizabeth's face. The Admiral knew that for Will, seeing him with Elizabeth was worse that any physical torture that Beckett would inflict upon him.

"Will, don't listen to him," Elizabeth cried, shrinking away from Norrington's unwelcome touch. "I never would've married him. I love you!"

Will glared daggers at Norrington, wanting to tear the man limb for limb. This was the second time that Norrington had torn him away from Elizabeth, and Will wanted his blood. The man had no right to touch his Elizabeth! But Will knew he was only doing it because Norrington knew it would infuriate him. And indeed, he was _very_ infuriated. He was powerless to stop Norrington from taking Elizabeth away from him. And that knowledge made Will feel more helpless than he'd ever felt in his entire life. Then Beckett blocked his view of Norrington. Will wasn't sure which man he hated most. Beckett sneered at his prisoner, and said,

"William Turner, now we begin."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Mary and Jack navigated their way through the crowded Boston streets until they reached Mary's home. They were welcomed inside by many of the patriot wedding guests, who had gathered there at Fannie's insistence. Once Jack removed his hat, he was quickly recognized. Mary left Jack to his adoring populace, and went to find Fannie. She had sequestered herself away from the crowd in Mary's bedroom, still wearing her extravagantly beautiful wedding dress.

"Fannie?" Mary called hesitantly after entering her bedroom. "They told me you were in here." She was answered by a stifled sob. Fannie was stretched out on the bed, lying face down.

"Oh, Fannie," Mary said helplessly. "I'm so sorry it didn't work out with Beckett."

"Mary, I've been such a fool," Fannie whispered, clutching a pillow to her chest. "He was so kind to me; he bought me nice things, made me feel special. Now I know he only wanted to marry so that he would inherit his father's plantation. I usually am an excellent judge of character. How could I have let him trick me like that?" Fannie sniffed and wiped her tear-stained face. Mary helped her sit up, and then gave her a proper hug, which Fannie returned.

"You can't blame yourself," Mary began, rubbing her friend's shoulders. "You were probably feeling vulnerable after your split from Emmett. Beckett must've picked up on that, and manipulated you from the start." Fannie sighed dejectedly.

"I liked the attention he gave me. I never realized that he had another motive behind his actions other than love and devotion. I shouldn't have married him so soon. It was just so important to him that we marry right away, that I let him talk me into it. Never again," she vowed darkly.

"If only you'd let Elizabeth and I meet him; we could've told you what a cruel man he was," said Mary, helping Fannie out of her wedding gowns and into one of her own dresses.

"I should have let you meet him," whispered Fannie. "I've never been so ashamed in my life. He humiliated me in front of the entire town. I hate him!" she cried. Just then there was a knock at the door. Mary answered it, and saw it was Jack. She let him in.

"We're all waiting for you in the parlor," Jack informed her. "We're about to start the meeting and…" He trailed off as he noticed Fannie.

"Hello, miss! I don't believe we've met." Jack stuck out his hand and gave Fannie his best roguish grin.

"Hello," Fannie said gloomily, not really looking at him and turning back to Mary. "I loathe everything about that short, pompous, arrogant, lying Beckett!"

"Well said," applauded Jack, staring at Fannie in interest.

"I can't believe I have to spend the rest of my life as Lady Beckett!" Fannie fumed. "There's no way he'll ever divorce me. I'm doomed to a loveless marriage."

"On the contrary, love, you aren't doomed!" exclaimed Jack, winking at her.

"How am I not doomed?" She muttered. "I'm stuck with him forever."

"Ah, but you aren't," Jack insisted. "The marriage wasn't performed by a member of the church of England, therefore making it illegal. You see my dear; I was dressed as the archbishop. There is no way that Beckett can recognize the marriage if the ceremony was conducted by a pirate." Fannie's eyes widened as she finally recognized him.

"You're Jack Sparrow!" Jack bowed.

"In the flesh." He grinned at her, showing his gold teeth. "But as much as I would love to continue this stimulating conversation, we are needed downstairs to discuss how to free Will and Elizabeth from our enemies." Fannie stared at him guiltily.

"I was so caught up in my own problems that I forgot! Of course we must go – Will and Elizabeth need all the help they can get." Without further ado, they clambered down the stairs, and joined the guests in the parlor.

Jack held up his hand for silence, and the room instantly quieted.

"Thank you all for coming. As you saw in the church, William and Elizabeth have been arrested. They are being taken to the jail as we speak. I will need everyone's help to free them by tomorrow, for Will is scheduled to be hung by tomorrow." Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd after Jack told them this news.

"What can we do?" Someone shouted at the back of the crowd.

"First, I will need two people to get inside the jail," said Jack, who had already been formulating a plan in his head. "They need to find out exactly where they're being held, how many guards are stationed at the jail, etcetera. Then they need to report back to me. Only then can I come up with a way to free them."

"I have two of my brother's old soldier uniforms here," Mary offered.

"Let Mary and I go," Fannie suggested. "I have to do something to save them. I can't let Beckett get away with this."

"Very well," Jack agreed. "You may go. But if I know Beckett and Norrington, they'll torture Will this afternoon, possibly until the point of death, hoping to get information about me." The crowed began to grumble to themselves in alarm about this.

"But we can't very well stop them from torturing Will," Fannie pointed out.

"I might be able to," a small voice piped up. Everyone turned around to see Norrington's young son Luke standing near the back of the room.

"And you are?" Jack asked.

"Luke Norrington," the boy muttered. Jack shuddered at the last name.

"How did you get here? Never mind. Do you really think you can stop your father from hurting Will?" Luke shrugged.

"I don't know. But I have to try. I think I know a way of getting through to him." Jack nodded at the boy.

"It's not a great plan, but it's the only one we've got," he said, raising his voice to the crowd. "You girls go get changed." Mary and Fannie quickly left the room. "Someone will need to drive them to the jail."

"I'll go get the carriage ready," the Wollstonecraft driver said, and he too left.

"Luke, once you reach the prison, you'll get out of the carriage and demand to see your father," said Jack. "Make a good fuss, so that the girls can sneak into the jail undetected." Luke nodded eagerly. "With any luck, you can convince your father to stop the torture while the girls snoop around. Then they can report back to me, and we can plan how to rescue Will and Elizabeth by morning."

Soon, Mary and Fannie returned, each dressed in a redcoat uniform. Luckily, when the girls pulled their hair back into ponytails, Jack saw they could pass for young men. Everyone wished the girls and Luke 'good luck', and Jack escorted them from the room. Out front, the carriage was waiting for them.

"Be careful," Jack warned them. "Try not to do anything stupid. Especially you, Luke." The boy's face was set with determination.

"I won't let you down," Luke promised. "Will saved my life – I need to return the favor." And with that, the carriage pulled away from the mansion. Jack prayed that they wouldn't be too late.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Meanwhile, back at the prison, Will's "interrogation" was just beginning. Beckett stood to the right of his victim, whose back was bared and whose arms were chained to the wall.

"Tell me, where is Jack Sparrow?"

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" Will corrected him. "Where is he? He's hiding from your short arse."

Crack! Will's entire body jerked involuntarily, and he opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He was not going to give his enemies the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain. He did it once when he and Jack had been captured by Spanish pirates; he could do it again.

"Where is the _Black Pearl _docked?" Beckett continued his onslaught of questions. And each time, Will would give a sarcastic answer, or just simply say "I don't know." But the beating was starting to take its toll on poor Will. Thorndyke had to look away. He may not love Turner, but he didn't believe the man needed to be tortured this way, spy or not.

"Where is Jack's crew?" Beckett yelled. Will remained silent this time. Without warning, the whip lashed out and struck his back. The whip connected with a deep gash that bled even more after it was hit again. Elizabeth gasped as she watched helplessly. They weren't even waiting long between the lashes! Her sweet Will endured the torture as best he could, but she could see he was starting to lack the strength to stand. His legs shook with the effort, and his battered back was bleeding.

"Ahh!" Will cried out in anguish. What was wrong with him? Hadn't he promised himself that he wasn't going to cry out? He wasn't this weak – he'd held his own against the Spanish pirates. It hadn't been easy, but he'd done it. And they'd tortured him much longer than this. Will didn't understand it. But he knew that the pain was much worse this time he was being tortured.

Lord Beckett was starting to lose his patience – usually his prisoners had talked by this point. He just had to get some sort of useful information out of the traitor! Beckett was so fed up that he grabbed the whip away from the soldier and continued the job himself.

"Where is Washington's army? Talk, you stubborn piece of pirate filth!" He screamed at Will, who braced himself for the next lash.

"I don't know!" Will wailed, unable to keep the pain from his voice as Beckett desecrated his back. "Please stop!" He knew he shouldn't beg, but at this point he didn't care. His back hurt so badly.

"Where will the army march next?" Beckett cried. Will just shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the lash to come. Crack!

"Stop it!" Will howled, pulling uselessly against his chains. "Elizabeth! Please make them stop." His body began to shake uncontrollably, and Elizabeth started to sob in Norrington's arms.

"Beckett, please," she cried. "Have mercy!" Enraged, Beckett slapped her. It stung, but Elizabeth didn't care – she knew the minor pain was nothing like what Will was feeling.

"My lord." Another soldier came into the torture room, distracting Beckett from Will for the moment. He handed a sword-like instrument to Beckett, who smirked evilly. He thanked the soldier, who bowed and left.

"Turner, do you still remain loyal to Sparrow?" Beckett asked calmly.

"Always," Will said defiantly. "He is my best friend, and a good man. I will die for him, if I must."

"Then you will die a pirate. Unchain his right arm," Beckett ordered. The guard obeyed, and Will held out his arm. Beckett showed him what he was holding, and for the first time that night, Will's eyes took on a look of fear. Norrington laughed.

"Not so brave after all, are we, Turner?" Thorndyke looked like he was going to be sick.

Elizabeth screamed in horror. She realized that Beckett was holding a branding utensil, the kind that was used on animals. Without warning, Beckett pressed the utensil to Will's bare skin. She could only imagine the searing pain that Will was feeling.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Will cried out, his fair features distorted in a look of agony. Sure enough, Beckett had marked Will with a 'P', just as he'd done to Jack Sparrow many years ago. "Elizabeth!" He yelped. "Elizabeth! Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Will, I'm sorry," she cried, over and over, struggling against Norrington. She had to get to him! But she couldn't; Norrington was too strong. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I love you, Will."

"Elizabeth!" Will continued to yell her name, but his voice sounded quieter each time.

"Stop it!" A child's voice cried out. Standing in the doorway was young Luke Norrington, wearing a determined expression. Norrington senior turned white, and released Elizabeth. Tears ran down Elizabeth's cheeks as she mouthed 'thank you' at Luke. If he could persuade Norrington to stop, she would be eternally grateful.

"Son, how did you _get_ here?" Luke shrugged.

"That's not really important, is it? I came to stop you from hurting my rescuer." Norrington let out a slow breath.

"I would never harm Elizabeth!" Luke sighed.

"She wasn't my only rescuer. I came to stop you from hurting Mister Turner. If he hadn't unblocked the door to the schoolhouse, I never would've gotten out alive." Norrington was already shaking his head no.

"Please, Father!" cried his son. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here!"

"Lennox, take my son home at once!" ordered Norrington, his face hardened with anger and embarrassment.

"Yes, Admiral," answered one of the soldiers. "Come, Luke." He tried to pull the boy by the hand, but wasn't very successful.

"Father, you have to stop this! Mother wouldn't have wanted you to do this!"

Luke yelled, all the while fighting the soldier. Norrington turned white upon hearing his son mention his deceased wife. The revengeful gleam left his eyes, and he seemed to shake himself awake.

"Wait!" Norrington called. "I'm changing your orders. Lennox, go join the hunt for Sparrow. I'll take my son home myself."

"But what about the prisoner?" asked Beckett, looking at Norrington as if he'd lost his mind.

"We've done enough," said Norrington, tersely. "He's in no shape to escape; he'll hang tomorrow. We should leave him and concentrate on setting a trap for Sparrow if he tries to free them tomorrow." Beckett frowned.

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Don't you want Sparrow to pay for all the times he's wronged you?" Thorndyke piped up. Elizabeth gave him a tiny smile when Beckett wasn't looking.

"Indeed," Beckett agreed with a dark smile. "It's Sparrow that I really want. Turner is of no more use to me. Guards, show them to their cells."

Norrington scooped up Luke and took off without a backward glance. Thorndyke gave Will a sympathetic look before he and Beckett left. Two guards made their way over to Will, and unchained him from the wall. Elizabeth caught him as he crumpled to the floor. The guards tried to drag Will to his feet but Elizabeth wouldn't have it.

"Don't touch him," she snarled, standing her ground between them and Will. Taken back, the guards obeyed.

"Get him up," one of the guards commanded. Elizabeth nodded.

"Just give me a minute." She then knelt down to Will's level.

"Will, darling, they're not going to hurt you anymore," she promised, stroking his cheek. "It's over. But I need you to stand up right now, okay?" Will moaned in response.

"Come on, I'll help you." Very carefully, she helped him stand up. He leaned heavily on her, and somehow she was able to support his weight. They followed the guards out of the torture room and into the long hall. Elizabeth died a little inside each time she heard Will whimper.

"Can he take the stairs?" one of the guards asked, once they'd reached them.

"Have you even looked at him? Of course he can't take the stairs!" Elizabeth retorted angrily, glaring at the soldier.

"You can stay on this floor," the guard said quickly, much to Elizabeth's relief. They walked a ways down the corridor, going at a slow pace. Finally the guard unlocked a cell and gestured inside. Elizabeth helped Will sit down, letting him lean on her for support. He reached for her hand and she squeezed it reassuringly. He whimpered again.

"You, get out of there!" yelled the tall guard, pointing at Elizabeth. "Only one person per cell." Will's grip tightened on her hand.

"Don't leave me," he whispered, locking eyes with her. Elizabeth's heart constricted as she saw the pain and shame in her love's eyes.

"Please, sir, let me stay with him," Elizabeth begged. "He's in so much pain; he needs me!" The guard seemed unimpressed as Will moaned yet again. "I can keep him quiet," she said, having a sudden inspiration.

"Alright," sighed the guard, after checking with his counterpart. "You can stay, but only if you keep him quiet. Your food and drink will be brought to you in a few hours. Someone will wake you tomorrow morning in time for your appointment." The guards locked them in and left, leaving them alone in their cell.

"Oh, Will!" Elizabeth cried, lightly kissing the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe they did that to you."

"It hurts so badly," he managed to croak. "My back feels like it's on fire." Sure enough, his back was still bleeding from the torture. _Those bastards_, Elizabeth thought with venom. _They didn't even bother to clean or bandage his wounds. _

"Do you think you can lie down on your stomach?" she asked. He grunted an affirmative. Elizabeth brought the sleeping mat over to them, and helped him to lie down on it. She then tore off several layers of fabric from her new dress.

"I've got to try and stop the bleeding," she told him. "It's not going to be a proper bandage, but at least it's something." She tried to be as gentle as she could, but Will still whimpered as she wrapped his back. After she was done, she helped him lie down on his back, holding his head in her lap. She kissed his forehead, and her heart broke all over again as he looked up at her, pain reflecting in his dark eyes.

"Oh, Elizabeth," he whispered. "I've never been so humiliated. I wish you didn't have to see me like that." Here he was, having survived torture, and he was worried about his _pride_?

"Will, you shouldn't be humiliated," she told him firmly. "You were in pain, and you begged them to stop. It was what _anyone_ would have done. Do you hear me?"

"You don't understand," he said brokenly. "I've been tortured before, and it didn't hurt near this badly. I swore that I wouldn't cry out, but I couldn't stop myself."

"Will," she began. But he interrupted her.

"Don't, Elizabeth," he said sharply. "I don't deserve your sympathy."

"Yes, you do," she insisted, glaring at him. "You aren't superhuman, Will. You were being tortured, for god's sake! I can't believe you're being so –" But she stopped speaking, mid-sentence.

"What?" he asked.

"The drink," she muttered. "Norrington gave you a drink just before they started on you. That bastard!" she swore. "I'll bet you anything that drink intensified the pain."

"Come to think of it, it did taste a little funny," he agreed. "But I was just so thirsty, I didn't care. I'll bet he did put something in it," said Will, clearly relieved at this. "I guess that explains why I couldn't stand the pain."

"Will, you don't have to be ashamed at how you acted," Elizabeth insisted. "Your back was being beaten!"

"I shouldn't have yelled your name like that, though," he muttered. "I just couldn't help it. It was like a mantra; it just kept going through my head."

"Would you have thought less of me if our roles had been reversed?" She asked.

"Of course not!" Will said, horrified. "Goodness, no! But -"

"Will, you don't have to always be brave in front of me. Don't you know that I'll love you no matter what?" Will turned away from her. "What is it?" She asked, turning him back towards her.

"Tomorrow, after I'm gone, I want you to promise me that you'll-"

"Don't talk like that!" She told him fiercely. "Jack will rescue us, I just know it. He isn't going to let his best friend hang."

"Elizabeth, we both know how heavily guarded this jail is," Will reminded her. "Even if he had all of the townspeople at his disposal, they couldn't fight all of the soldiers that Beckett has at his disposal."

"Will, you can't give up!" She insisted. "I don't believe that you were sent back to me only to be taken away so soon."

"Elizabeth," he sighed.

"I won't let them take you from me, Will. I won't! Our love is too strong for tomorrow to be the end." She began to cry, and Will sat up, pulling her into his arms. The lovers clung to each other, as they wiped the tears from each other's eyes. Will captured her lips with his, and their tongues dueled fiercely as they each poured all the love and passion that they felt into the kiss.

"Don't leave me, Will," she whispered, after they had pulled apart.

"I won't," he promised, even though they both knew he had no control over what happened the next day. "I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered. "Forever and for always." The lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, neither knowing what tomorrow would bring.

End Ch. 20

A/N: Muahahaha! Evil Cliffie! Sorry, guys. I had to end it there, you know I did! I've got one more chapter left, and I won't post it until May 25, that way you can tell me what you thought about AWE, as well as the end of my story. On a lighter note, less than a WEEK until PotC3! I'm freakin' out! I've already got my tickets – be sure to get yours soon. Elizabeth + Will True love! By the way, which one to you hate more, Norrie or Beckett?


	21. Resolution of the Heart: Part I

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

A/N: This is the first of my two part finale. God, I sound like a sitcom! Anyways, I know I said I wouldn't post until Friday, but my last chapter was waaaay too long so I decided to post it in two parts. I can't believe I've made it this far...I started this a year ago. Sometimes it feels like forever ago. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

Ch. 21: Resolution of the Heart: Part I

Footsteps pounded on the cobblestone streets as two British soldiers fled from four of their own kind. Under the cover of darkness, the two men hid in an alley and watched as their pursuers fly past. Except the two soldiers weren't really soldiers, nor were they men.

"Did we lose them?" Mary whispered, locking eyes with her friend.

"I think so," Fannie panted as she tried to catch her breath. "How far is it to your house?"

"Not far," replied Mary, looking behind her to make sure no one was following them. "Just a couple more blocks in this direction. C'mon!"

The friends raced towards the Wollstonecraft home as quickly as they could. Mary reached the front doors first, and pounded her fist against them. A middle-aged gray-haired man sporting 'mutton-chops' answered the door.

"What seems to be the trouble, fellows?" He appeared to be relaxed, but Mary had been around people long enough to tell when someone was hiding something.

"We're not fellows!" Irritated, Fannie came up behind Mary, took off her tri-corn hat and let her hair down. Right away, the man's expression changed to a look of relief.

"Mary, Mother of God! I thought you were real soldiers." He motioned to someone behind him, and Jack sauntered up to them.

"Gibbs, aren't you going to let them in?" The man called Gibbs sputtered an apology, pulled the girls inside, and closed the door.

"Sorry about him," said Jack, the corners of his mouth twitching as he held back a laugh. "I would've answered the door meself, but I didn't want to take any chances in case it wasn't you."

"Why didn't you ask one of the townspeople to answer the door?" Mary asked, always the practical one. "They knew what we looked like in uniform."

"I sent the townspeople home to sleep and told them to return early tomorrow morning. By then I thought we would have put together a plan," Jack explained as he led them through the house into the parlor. They were greeted by a group of unfamiliar faces, who seemed glad to see them.

"Who are they?" Fannie couldn't help but wondering. The pirate captain's face lit up with a proud smile as he gestured to the guests.

"These fine people are my intrepid crew. Gents, say hello to the ladies. This is the lovely Mary, and this stunning blonde is Fannie." Both women rolled their eyes at Jack's flattery but were secretly grateful to him for lightening the mood.

"This is Marty, Cotton, Gibbs you've already met…" Jack introduced each crew member to them until they came to the last person.

"I'm Anamaria," said the caramel-skinned woman, holding out her hand. Both Fannie and Mary were surprised to see her. They had never heard of such thing as a woman pirate. But they had to admit, they envied Anamaria, who was wearing a loose-fitting shirt and men's breeches. She certainly wasn't wearing a restrictive dress and corset!

"It's nice to meet you." Mary recovered first, and shook hands with the female pirate. She and Fannie then took a seat on a couch, opposite the pirates.

"You do that _every time_ you introduce us," Anamaria grumbled, addressing her captain. "It's always 'gents'. Do I look like a man to you, Jack?"

"Of course not, luv," he answered, pouring on the Sparrow charm as he grinned at her. "I'm definitely aware that you are a woman, and a beautiful one at that. Why, if we were back on the _Pearl_, I'd even let you share my –"

"What did you girls find out about Will and Elizabeth when you were at the jail?" Anamaria yelled loudly, drowning out the end of Jack's most definitely inappropriate sentence.

"We've got good news and bad news," said Fannie, who shared a knowing look with Mary. "Which would you like to hear first?"

"Definitely the good news," said Anamaria. Fannie was only willing to oblige her.

"The good news is that Luke was able to stop his father and Beckett from torturing Will too badly."

"Thank heaven for that," Jack muttered. Fannie could tell that he was much more concerned about his friends than he let on. She noticed some of the tension in his face ease up, but it didn't vanish completely.

"What's the bad news?" Anamaria prodded. Mary sighed dejectedly.

"The bad news is that Will is still set to be hung at noon tomorrow, and there is no chance we'll be able to rescue him."

"What do you mean there's no chance we can rescue him?" Jack exploded. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow – I can figure something out. And besides my crew, we also have half the townspeople on our side. I think we can easily overpower a couple soldiers who happen to be guarding the jail!"

"But you don't understand," Fannie said gently. "Beckett is so determined to catch you that he's tripled the defenses on the jail. Not only that, he's ordering the British regiment to be present at the hanging. There is _no way_ all of us can fight off five thousand troops." Jack opened his mouth to refute her, but no sound came out.

"I just can't believe this," he murmured. "You're telling me that it's not possible for me to stop Beckett from killing my best friend?" He was met with an awkward silence.

"Look, Jack, we know how you must feel about all this. We don't want Will to die either –" Mary was interrupted by Jack.

"You don't have any idea how I feel," he yelled, getting to his feet. "None of you do! Will is the best friend I've ever had. I could tell him anything that I've done or something that I was planning to do, and know that he wouldn't judge me in an instant. He knows more about me than any other person alive. We're like brothers; we trust each other. So don't you tell me you know what it feels like. Will is set to die because of me, just because Beckett and I have this stupid ongoing vendetta. "

"Jack, this isn't your fault," Anamaria began, but Jack held up his hand, and she grew quiet.

"I'm not going to let Will die," he vowed. "He is a much better man than I am, and for me to part him from Elizabeth…" He trailed off. "I could never forgive meself. I've got no other choice - I'm going to turn myself in to Beckett, in exchange for Will's life." Everyone gasped, and yelled at once.

"Jack, you can't!" cried Anamaria.

"Don't do it, Cap'n," Marty advised.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand," Gibbs added. Cotton just stared at Jack in shock, speechless. (His parrot was speechless as well.)

"You're turning yourself in? That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard!" Fannie exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at her, for she alone seemed to have the courage to say what they were all feeling.

"That's very honorable of you to sacrifice yourself for Will, but do you _really_ think Beckett is going to release Will once he has you? When has Beckett ever bargained fairly?" Jack glared at her.

"Well, I – um," he mumbled, his eyes downcast. "He doesn't. Bargain fairly, I mean. But I have to do something! I won't just let him die." Anamaria spoke up.

"We need to come up with a plan that is guaranteed to free Will and Elizabeth, which also gives us a fighting chance with the British. Any ideas?"

"I've got one," said a new voice. Everyone spun around to find two newcomers in the doorway.

"Mister Adams!" Jack greeted him happily. "How did you…" Jack stopped short when he recognized the other man. "Benjamin Thorndyke!" Jack made a face as if he'd swallowed something extremely sour. "Wha…how did you…explain yourselves!" he yelled furiously.

"Calm down, Jack," said Samuel Adams. "He's here as my friend."

"Friend!" Jack snorted, distrustfully eyeing Thorndyke. "He was the one who turned Will in to Beckett! How can he be your friend?"

"There's no time to explain," Adams said. "If we're going to save Will, we have to act quickly."

"Sorry, mate, but I need an explanation." said Jack, eyeing Thorndyke with unease. "Why in the blazes made you want to free Will?"

Thorndyke sighed. "I watched them torture him today. As I stood there, listening to his cries of pain, I realized that even though Will stole my identity, I didn't think it was fair for him to be punished so harshly. And when Elizabeth started to cry, well…" He trailed off. "Let's just say I had a change of heart. I can't let the man that she loves die."

"That's all very touching, but how do you believe you can save Will without taking on Beckett and his men?" Jack pressed him.

"I'll return the favor to Will - I will steal his identity." Thorndyke grinned as Jack's mouth dropped open. "Shut it, Sparrow." He gestured towards Mary and Fannie, who were still dressed in their redcoat uniforms. "All I have to do is have those two escort me to the jail and I'll ask to speak to Will. I will be granted access to the cell keys, and I will free him. We'll exchange clothes and he can leave, and I will stay in his place. It's that simple." But Jack was still not satisfied.

"But what happens when Beckett finds out Will is missing? Surely you're not going to die in his place."

"Obviously not," said Thorndyke, snorting at the very idea.

"But won't Beckett just order his men to search the city until they find Will?" Jack stared at him pointedly.

"We can't let that happen," Adams said in a low voice. "We have a plan that could save Will. But we cannot let Beckett discover that Thorndyke is impersonating Will until the last possible second. We _have_ to stall that hanging. Everything depends on it."

"Well, you've come to the right pirate." Jack pointed to himself. "I consider myself to be an expert at stalling."

"Once Mary and I get Will safely to a doctor, I can double back and confront Beckett," Fannie added. "I have plenty to say to my ex-fiancé."

Jeremy and Jessabelle, who had been listening from the back of the room, chose this moment to speak up.

"We think you have a good plan. Only we want to help." Jeremy spoke for both of them.

"I've got just the job for you," Jack promised them, but was mum on the specifics, claiming that everyone needed to get some shut-eye. His crew shuffled out of the parlor, looking to find places to rest.

"Time to go ladies," Thorndyke reminded Mary and Fannie. "My carriage awaits us." They followed him out of the parlor, down the hall, and out the front door.

"Be careful - don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jack called after them.

"Are you positive that you can get clearance to see Will in the middle of the night?" Mary asked as the carriage pulled away from the Wollstonecraft home.

"No," Thorndyke admitted honestly, turning sheepishly to look at the girls."

"What!" Fannie yelled. "If you can't get to Will, this whole plan will be for nothing!"

"Do you honestly think I don't know that?" He shot back at her, as Mary put her head in her hands. "Look, if something goes wrong, I can always improvise."

"That's very encouraging," muttered Fannie. "Okay, mister improv, I just thought of something. What if Will doesn't have the strength to walk out of the cell?" Thorndyke's eyes widened at that. Clearly, he hadn't considered that Will's injuries might be that debilitating.

"I'll think on that one," he muttered.

"You'd better," she countered. They remained silent until the carriage reached the prison.

Will and Elizabeth awoke with a start, as they heard voices approaching their cell. Elizabeth gasped as they got closer, and Will tightly gripped her hand.

"I thought we were sunk back there," a female voice said.

"Beckett kept wanting to chat with you, I thought he'd never leave!" Another female voice said.

"Lucky he has to go home and get his beauty sleep," a familiar male voice answered the woman. "This better be the right bloody key." Their footsteps grew closer until Will and Elizabeth could see their faces in the moonlight.

"You!" Will exclaimed when he recognized Thorndyke. "Why if I had all my strength, I'd -"

"Fannie! Mary!" Elizabeth was so surprised and relieved to see them. "Why are you here? And why are you with him?"

"There's no time to explain," Mary said in a rush.

"You just have to trust us," Fannie pleaded. "Ben is here to help you." Will scoffed at that ridiculous statement.

"After all the help he gave Beckett and Norrington by turning me in? No thanks, I don't need your help."

"Will you just shut up and listen?" Thorndyke insisted. "I'm here to save your life." He took off his jacket. "I need your clothes." Will's eyes widened in surprise as he processed Ben's proposal. He meant to switch places with him!

"You're not serious," Will stammered as he realized what Thorndyke meant to do. "You'd give your life for mine?" Thorndyke shook his head.

"I won't let it get that far." He winced as he saw Will's back.

"We need to get you to a doctor, and fast."

"But Ben, I don't understand," said Elizabeth. "Why do you want to help Will all of the sudden when it was you who turned him in to Beckett in the first place?" Ben sighed.

"I realized that you didn't deserve it. Any of it. I'd been satisfied if you spent a couple of months in jail for impersonating me. But I believe Beckett and Norrington went too far with your punishment by torture. I can't let them kill you." Then Thorndyke addressed Elizabeth. "I don't want to be responsible for killing the man you love. Please, let me help you." He stared at her with pleading eyes, imploring her to agree to his plan.

"I'm glad you don't want Will to be killed," she began slowly. "But I don't see how he could walk out of here pretending to be you. He barely has the strength to stand!"

"I told you," Mary smirked at Thorndyke. "So now are we going to get Will out, genius?" Ben answered smugly,

"I've already thought of that. Will can lean on you two, pretending to have a stomachache. Then you can leave in the carriage, claiming that you're going to see the doctor."

"A stomachache?" Elizabeth asked dubiously. "That doesn't sound very believable."

"Nice plan, Thorny," said Fannie, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Thorndyke threw up his hands in protest.

"Hey, I'm new at this!" She snorted.

"Obviously, since you can't even - " Will interrupted them before their squabbling got out of hand.

"Stop arguing! Thorndyke – I want you to hit me on the head."

"What?" Thorndyke seemed taken aback. Elizabeth looked at him strangely.

"Will are you sure you're -"

"I'm fine, Elizabeth," he insisted. Then he turned his attention to Thorndyke. "You need to hit me on the head hard enough so a bump will swell on my forehead. Then I can claim dizziness, which gives me an excuse to lean on Mary and Fannie. Then, if we run into Beckett or anyone, we can tell them that I have to visit the doctor right away."

"As much as I don't like it, that sounds more believable than the stomachache idea," Elizabeth admitted. "But, Will - are you sure? You're already in a lot of pain." He nodded, determined.

"Do it." Thorndyke unlocked the jail door so that he could have better access to Will's head. Will closed his eyes, winced, and braced himself for the blow.

"Owwwww!" He yelled, voicing his pain. His temple throbbed terribly, and when he opened his eyes, he raised his eyebrows at Ben. He'd really been hit hard!

"Hey - you asked for it," Thorndyke said, shrugging. "Now give me your clothes." Elizabeth carefully helped Will strip down to his underwear. She handed his clothes to Thorndyke, who in turn gave Will his coat, shirt, pants and shoes. Elizabeth removed Will's makeshift bandages and gave him new ones. After a few minutes passed, they were wearing each other's clothes.

"Wow, you really look like each other," Mary congratulated them. "Except Thorny's back needs some blood."

"You're right," Elizabeth agreed, and soon Will's old bloody bandages were wrapped around Thorndyke's back.

"Okay, Will, let's go." Fannie gently reminded him that they needed to leave. Will, supported by Elizabeth, walked out of the cell. Thorndyke took his place inside, sitting down with his back against the wall. The foursome turned to leave when Thorndyke called after them,

"Elizabeth, where do you think you're going?" She stopped mid-stride, confused.

"I'm going with Will - what's it look like?" Thorndyke shook his head.

"You can't. If you don't stay with me, Beckett will know something is amiss. He knows that you wouldn't leave Will's side."

"No!" Elizabeth cried, squeezing Will's hand. "I won't leave him. Not when he's been hurt this badly! How could you even suggest such a thing?"

"If you don't stay then all of this will be for nothing," said Thorndyke. "We have to stall Will's hanging. Everything in Jack's plan depends on it."

"Go love," Will murmured. "I'll be alright - your friends will see me to a doctor and you can come and visit me once this is all over." But she was already shaking her head.

"But I can't just-"

"Yes you can," Will insisted firmly. "Elizabeth, listen to me! You have to let me go, just for now. The best way you can protect me is by staying here and pretending that Thorndyke is me."

"Alright," she whispered, hugging him gently. "But please, be careful."

"We will be," Fannie assured her. "Will is in good hands." A tear rolled down Elizabeth's cheek as she kissed Will goodbye.

"I'll see you later then," Will said, giving her a tiny smile.

"See you later," she echoed him, smiling lovingly in return. She didn't say goodbye because it wasn't goodbye since she would be seeing him later that day. Hopefully. Elizabeth took her place next to Thorndyke inside the cell, and Mary closed the door, which echoed with an ominous clang. After she locked them in, Mary joined Fannie in assisting Will. He staggered at first, but as they moved farther away, Elizabeth thought that he had more control over his steps. Their footsteps soon faded away, and Elizabeth was left all alone in a dank prison cell with Thorndyke.

"You made the right decision," he said in reassurance. "Will can manage with your friends' help."

"I hope so," she sighed. "When this is all over, remind me to thank you." He smiled, but his expression was grim.

"Don't thank me just yet. So many things could go wrong..." he trailed off, not wanting to worry her.

"Tell me about Jack's plan," she begged. "We have the time." Thorndyke relented, knowing it would do them good if he brought her up to speed.

"It all started with Samuel Adams' good news..."

Meanwhile, Will was navigating the jail corridors along with his escorts. His back ached worse than ever, but he forced himself to walk upright, leaning on Mary and Fannie only a couple times. They made him stop to rest once, which he was grateful for, although he would never admit it. They had almost made it to the exit when Beckett spotted them. Unluckily for Will, his back chose to spasm at that exact moment.

"Captain Thorndyke, are you feeling alright?" Will's would-be-killer asked, as Will leaned on Mary for support.

"I-I'm fine," Will grunted. "Just a little disoriented, that's all."

"What happened?" Beckett asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I got a little too close to Turner and he bopped me on the head." Will pointed to the now-swelling bump on his forehead. Beckett's eyes darkened.

"That damn Turner. He's a pirate - what do you expect from his kind?" Fannie noticed Will's hands were shaking. Somehow she knew it that wasn't a side effect of the back pain. She "accidentally" stepped on Will's foot, hoping to stop him from doing something that he would regret. Will winced at the pain, but his hands had stopped shaking.

"Here is the key that goes to Turner's cell." Will handed the key to Beckett, who still was still eyeing them suspiciously.

"Would you like to rest in my office?" He offered.

"Thank you, but no," Will politely declined. "They're taking me to see a doctor about my head. I'll see you tomorrow." Beckett nodded, satisfied with his explanation. Will then took that as his cue to leave, and Mary and Fannie went with him. They hurried towards the exit, wanting to put as much distance as possible between them and Beckett.

"I thought we were toast back there," Fannie muttered once they were safely outside. "You were really great in there, Will." She reached to pat him on the back, and then thought the better of it.

"Thanks," Will said tiredly. "I almost lost my temper, though. If you hadn't stepped on my foot..." Fannie grinned at him.

"Don't mention it."

"Ahem!" Mary cleared her throat and they both turned to look at her. "Not to intrude, but we have a problem."

"What problem?" Fannie questioned her friend. "We got him out safely, didn't we?" Mary shook her head sadly.

"The carriage is gone." Will groaned.

"What!" screeched Fannie. "How could this happen - we told him to wait for us! Why would he leave us here?"

"I don't know," said Mary, clearly frustrated. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, we can't just stay here!" Beckett is bound to come out sometime," Fannie rationalized. "And when he does..." She didn't finish her sentence.

"How far is it to the doctor's?" Will asked. Mary visibly winced.

"Far enough. He only lives five blocks away from here, but in your condition I don't see how you can -"

"I can make it," Will insisted stubbornly. "With your help I can do it! My back's starting to feel better already."

"Don't lie, Will," said Fannie, shaking her head. "There's no way your back can be any better."

"It is," he lied, when in truth it was killing him more than ever. "I can't stay out here all night. Please, let me try to walk there." Mary turned to look at her friend, and Fannie did not like the determined gleam in her eyes.

"We've got to, Fannie."

"He shouldn't." Fannie clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"We don't have a choice," Mary argued.

"He still shouldn't. Elizabeth wouldn't like it."

"Elizabeth's not here!" Mary countered. "I'm here, and I say we go for it. He'll be hanged for sure if he stays here and gets recognized." She took Will by the arm and they started down the street.

"Fine," Fannie grumbled, and quickly caught up. "But I still don't think this is a good idea."

It was slow going. With Will's back spasms, he would walk a few steps, wince, and have to be steadied by either Mary or Fannie. Thankfully it was so late that hardly anyone was on the streets to question them. Steadily, they made progress. First it was one block, then another.

"I think we're halfway there," said Mary. "You're doing great, Will." Will grimaced in response, making every effort not to cry out. In the moonlight, Mary noticed tiny beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"Good, because I need to - ahhhh!" Fannie looked up in alarm to see Will stumble backwards. She and Mary caught him just in time. They lowered him to the ground, and helped him to sit up. His chest was heaving with quiet sobs that he couldn't quite keep inside.

"I'm...sorry," he gasped out, his eyes watering from the intense pain. Mary knew at once that Will didn't have the strength to continue. Inside she was kicking herself for pushing him this much.

"I'll go fetch Dr. O'Brian; Fannie, you stay here with him. Will, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." She fled down the street and turned a corner, leaving Fannie alone with a suffering Will. He looked up at her with his soulful, trusting brown eyes, and her heart broke for him. She squeezed his hand, as she'd seen Elizabeth do.

"I'm sorry I'm not Elizabeth, but I'll have to do." He tried to give her a tiny smile, but it came out as a grimace. Fannie pulled out her handkerchief and mopped his sweaty brow. Frowning, she felt his forehead again. He was burning up!

"Will, do you feel hot?" He nodded wearily. Great, she thought. Just what he needs - a fever.

"I'm thirsty," he croaked. Fannie sighed, squeezing his hand again.

"We'll get you some water as soon as Mary comes back. I promise." He nodded, and closed his eyes.

Fannie sat with him until Mary returned with the doctor and his carriage. Carefully, they helped Will inside and transported him to the doctor's house. Will was in so much pain that Dr. O'Brian and his driver had to carry Will inside.

Dr. O'Brian was a stout, kindly elderly man, who'd been Mary's family doctor for many years. He had Will sit down on the couch, and remove his coat and shirt. Slowly and methodically, the doctor removed the makeshift bandages. He gasped when he saw how deep some of the gashes were.

"Who did this to him?" O'Brian asked. Mary and Fannie briefly explained about Lord Beckett, Norrington, and the torture.

"These wounds need to be cleaned right away," he announced. "He can't afford to have them become infected."

"Please, sir - he was asking me for water," said Fannie. "Might he have some?" But before he could answer, someone else joined them.

"I'm coming!" Mrs. O'Brian bustled in, carrying a glass of water, wet towels, soap, and some bandages.

"Oh, you poor dear!" She exclaimed after one look at Will. Fannie helped Will drink his water as the O'Brians cleaned and bandaged his wounds. "Howard, he's burning up!" The O'Brians exchanged a look that Mary did not think was promising.

"Can I take something for my pain?" It was the first time Will had spoken in awhile, so everyone was surprised to hear him talk at all. Dr. O'Brian smiled at his patient.

"Of course, son." The doctor went to fetch the proper medicine and came back a moment later. "Drink this - it will help with the pain." Will swallowed the medicine and made a face. Apparently the bitter flavor was not to his liking. Then Will remembered something that he thought might be worth mentioning to the doctor.

"Before the torture, they gave me a drink with a substance that intensified my pain. Is that going to affect my recovery?"

"It's hard to say," muttered the doctor. "It depends on what it was, and how much that you ingested." Fannie looked out the window and saw sunlight streaming in. She couldn't believe it was dawn already!

"I've got to go meet Jack," she said in regret. "I hope you feel better, Will."

"Me too," he said, eliciting chuckles from everyone.

"Goodbye, Mary." The friends hugged, and then Fannie was gone.

"I'm going to try and sleep," Will said, yawning hugely."

I think you should," said Mary, who was sipping on some tea that Mrs. O'Brian had made. "I'll be right here with you." He lay down, and was asleep within minutes. She watched his chest rise and fall, and soon became drowsy herself. Putting down the teacup, she tried to get comfortable in her armchair.

Mary must've dosed off because she awoke with a start when Mrs. O'Brian called her name.

"Mary, dear – would you like some breakfast?"

"That would be great," she replied. "I'm starving, and I'll bet Will is too." She reached over and shook his arm.

"Will, wake up! It's time for breakfast." Will didn't respond – he just kept on sleeping. "C'mon, Will." Mary shook his arm again, much harder this time - but he still didn't move.

"WILL TURNER! GET UP, NOW!" Mary yelled, fed up with him. Will didn't even flinch – it was as if his ears had been filled with cotton.

"Will?" She called again, this time more uncertainly. "Can you hear me?" He made no sound or sign that he had heard her. Mary's breath caught in her throat as she realized that Will was stuck in a sleep from which he could not be roused. She paled at the sight of Will's still form.

"Dr. O'Brian? Somebody - anybody, please come! He won't wake up!" Mary's frightened voice echoed throughout the house. "Please! I need some help over here!"

End Ch. 21

A/N: This story still isn't finished. (Obviously.) Please stay tuned until Friday. Thank you! And sorry for yet another cliffie! Also: How do you know if you're a pirate? You just Arrrrrrrrrr! I stole that one from Orlando. PotC3 in less than a day. I am so pumped!!!

It took Fannie almost an hour to walk back to the Wollstonecraft manor.


	22. Resolution of the Heart: Part II

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all belong to Disney, although Ben Thorndyke is of my own creation.

A/N: It's finally here – the last chapter!!!

Ch. 22: Resolution of the Heart – Part II

It took Fannie almost an hour to hurry back to the Wollstonecraft manor. She hated leaving Will, but she knew that Dr. O'Brian, his wife, and Mary would care for him. Besides, she had promised Jack that she would help to distract Beckett. Other than stalling the hanging, she wasn't sure what this would accomplish. But she knew Jack had good reason his actions. She'd just have to trust that he had everything under control, for Will and Elizabeth's sake.

"Fannie, luv – there you are!" Jack exclaimed as he welcomed her back into the Wollstonecraft home. He then escorted her into the now-empty parlor. Before Jack could stop himself, questions began pouring out of his mouth. "How did it go? Is Will alright? How badly was he hurt?"

"Let me catch my breath," she panted, collapsing on the couch. "I just ran most of the way back here." Jack looked down on her, concerned as she stretched out and closed her eyes.

"Can I get you something?" Fannie opened her eyes, and stared up into Jack's dark ones. Her breath caught in her throat and at that moment, neither person moved.

"I'd like some water, please," she whispered.

"I'll go get you some," he replied, just as softly. Jack turned to leave, and the spell was broken. _Stupid, stupid girl! _Fannie mentally scolded herself. _You swore off men. He's a notorious pirate, a womanizer! It would never work. _ She debated with herself for a few minutes until Jack returned.

"I got your drink." Fannie accepted it gratefully, and took a long sip. She then took a deep breath, and told Jack about the events of the past few hours.

"You'll be glad to know that we were able to free Will from jail." Jack grinned widely.

"I knew it ! So how's he holding up?" Fannie grimaced.

"Not good – his back's a mess. Our carriage abandoned us, so we had to walk to the doctor's home. Halfway there, Will collapsed in the middle of the street. To make a long story short, he's recovering at the doctor's house. Mary is with him."

"So he'll be alright?" Jack pressed her. She nodded, smiling.

"I think he will be. He was in good spirits when I left." Then Fannie yawned hugely. Jack chuckled.

"You should get some sleep. We won't need you for a couple more hours." She agreed wholeheartedly.

"Will you be sure to wake me when it's time to go?"

"Of course," he promised. Fannie thought she'd seen a flicker of tenderness in his eyes, but she couldn't be sure. _Not good_, she thought. Still, she couldn't keep herself from smiling back at him.

"Thank you, Jack." Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, Fannie allowed herself to embrace slumber.

The next thing Fannie knew was Jack gently shaking her awake. She opened her eyes to find Jack sitting next to her on the couch, giving her a great view of his striking features. He was much too close, she realized.

"It's time," he said. That cleared Fannie's mind of any romantic thoughts she may or may not have been having about the pirate captain.

"What time is it?" She asked as she stood up and stretched. "Is it close to noon?" Jack sighed.

"It's only half-past ten. Beckett decided to go early, so we need to get you to the town square as soon as possible." Fannie brushed the dust off her dust and ran her fingers through her hair as a comb.

"I'm ready," she announced. "I've never wanted to yell at someone this much in my entire life! I can't wait to insult him in front of his men!" Jack raised his eyebrows at her.

"If you need insults about Beckett, I've got the best one. Lean in." Fannie moved as close to Jack as she dared, letting him whisper in her ear. Fannie's eyes widened as Jack's words sunk in.

"Are you sure that's true?" she gasped at him, making a disgusted face. He gave her a smug grin.

"Absolutely, luv. I should know - I did it." Just then Anamaria showed up, cutting short their conversation.

"Fannie, you need to get going," Anamaria urged. "Your carriage is waiting for you outside. Just keep stalling Beckett as long as you can. Jack will reveal himself to Beckett if his backup doesn't arrive soon enough."

"His backup?" Fannie questioned, frowning. "I don't understand."

"No time to explain - you'll find out soon enough," Anamaria promised. "Now, go!" On impulse, she hugged Jack goodbye. Fannie couldn't be sure but she thought Jack's arms lingered around her a little longer than what was proper.

"Give Beckett hell for me, Fannie!" Jack called out just as she left the room. She found the carriage waiting outside, and quickly got in. As the carriage pulled away, she smiled to herself. Fannie knew she would enjoy chewing out Beckett, especially now that she was armed with Jack's secret information.

After Fannie was safely on her way, Jack met with Adams in the dining room. Over a small breakfast of toast and jam, they gave each other updates.

"I've sent Jeremy and Jessabelle to recover the boy," Adams was saying. "They've been told to bring him directly to the town square, where he'll be available to you if you need him."

"Good," said Jack, taking a gulp of tea. "And the lookouts?"

"They're at their positions," said Adams. "And the rest of the townspeople are already at the town square, ready to help defend us, if need be." He took a bite of toast. "Did Thorndyke make the switch last night?"

"Yes," Jack confirmed. "And Will has been taken to see a doctor. He should be safe, as long as we can keep Beckett from learning the truth about his disappearance."

"What do we do if they don't arrive on time?" Adams worried. "You'll be captured for sure."

"They'll be here," Jack said with a confidence that he didn't feel. He shared a grim look with Adams. "Or else, we're all doomed."

Fannie took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. The carriage had dropped her off, and she was now standing at the edge of the large crowd. However, her view of the gallows and anyone near it was obstructed. How was she supposed to make her way through the crowd and get to Beckett in time? But then she got lucky.

"Look! It's Beckett's wife!" A man a little ways down from Fannie recognized her from the wedding. "What's she doing here?" Fannie felt herself grow hot with embarrassment, and welcomed the discomforting feeling. She remembered how furious she'd been when she found out how Beckett had used her. He had treated her like dirt. He had captured her friends. And now he was going to pay.

"I'm here to see my husband!" Fannie yelled, quieting the people near her. "I have a few things I'd like to say to him. Like how much I loathe him and wished he was dead!" The crowd near her cheered, and parted to let her through. As Fannie elbowed her way through the masses, the word spread through the crowd that Beckett's wife was coming to "chat" with him. Finally, she reached the platform. She was just in time to see Thorndyke, who was surrounded by five soldiers, being led towards the noose. Then Elizabeth, Beckett, and Norrington appeared.

"Please, Beckett!" Elizabeth was begging. "You can't go through with this."

"I believe that I can, and I will," Beckett said, his voice devoid of emotion. Norrington watched their exchange, guilt festering in his stomach. He knew it was partially his fault that Will was to die, as he had deliberately separated him from Elizabeth all those years ago.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, throwing her arms around Thorndyke. "I won't let them do this to you." Fannie had to admit, Elizabeth was a good actress. So far, no one seemed to suspect that Thorndyke was impersonating Will.

"Stand down at once!" Beckett commanded, and when Elizabeth didn't let go of him, four soldiers pulled them apart.

"Will!" Elizabeth shrieked. Then she turned to Beckett. "You monster!" Beckett sighed, as if merely bored with her hysterics. He turned to the executioner, and was about to give the order when Fannie stepped out of the shadows, making her presence known. Beckett winced, not expecting to see her.

"So this is what you've been doing instead of attending our reception," Fannie began, regarding him coolly. She snuck a glance at Elizabeth, who gave her a look of relief.

"Yes, well, I-I was just," Beckett stammered, realizing he was in trouble. "I was just doing my duty," he recovered. "It's my job to escort prisoners to jail, and then interrogate them."

"So your job is more important than me?" She asked accusingly, advancing toward him.

"Now, darling, I didn't have a choice!" He retorted, not completely answering her question.

"I had to attend our reception alone. Alone!" Fannie bellowed. "Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Beckett cringed, trying to look anywhere but in her direction.

"You know, dearest, I don't think now is the best time to be discussing this," Beckett muttered, realizing that the crowd had fallen silent as they watched the exchange between them. "I'm in the middle of a hanging, here."

"Do you know what I found out at our reception?" Fannie continued, as if she hadn't heard Beckett's plea for her to stop arguing. He shook his head, mutely.

"People were whispering behind my back that the reason you chose to marry me was so you would inherit your father's plantation." Beckett gulped – he knew he couldn't get out of this one.

"Yes, that's true," he reluctantly admitted. "But that isn't the only reason!"

"It is," she cried. "You know it is." They argued for awhile, and Fannie just seemed to grow angrier by the minute. So then she delivered the final blow.

"I can't stand you - you cruel, manipulating, narcissistic - midget!" she sputtered. "You and I are through!" Beckett scoffed at her, but she could tell her insult had rattled him. Especially the midget part.

"You can't just leave me. It's not possible," Beckett said confidently.

"I just did," she said, smirking. "We're finished, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"But we're married," he reminded her, not at all liking the way this conversation was headed. "And there is no way I'll agree to divorce you."

"Actually, we're not married," she insisted. "Remember Jack Sparrow? He was there at our wedding, dressed as the Arch-bishop. Therefore the marriage is illegal, as the ceremony was conducted by a pirate." Beckett's face grew red, and he turned to Fannie, enraged.

"Then you are no longer of use to me," he shouted. "Guards, remove her from my sight." As the guards came to subdue her, Fannie cried out,

"I'm glad I'm not marrying you. What good would come of having a husband who is a eunuch?" The guards halted in their tracks, turning to stare at Beckett. His telltale blush said it all. Their audience began to chatter with glee, humiliating Beckett even further.

"How could you know that?" He screamed at Fannie, as quite a few of the soldiers snickered, Norrington included. Fannie joined Elizabeth, and they hugged, all the while surrounded by redcoats.

"How's Will?" Elizabeth whispered.

"He's fine," Fannie told her quietly. "He's resting at the doctor's house – Mary is with him."

"Thank God," Elizabeth breathed. Then they turned their attention back to Beckett.

Clenching his fists, Beckett growled in frustration. As the news of his "situation" spread, more of the crowd began to laugh at him. Angrily, Beckett diverted the crowd's attention the only way he knew how – he gave an order.

"Hang Turner, now!" Beckett cried, and the crowd quickly sobered. The executioner stepped forward and Thorndyke gave Elizabeth and Fannie a pleading look. But they didn't want to reveal him until the last possible second, so they kept quiet.

"Next time, Turner, you should choose your friends more carefully," Beckett said to Thorndyke, as the executioner checked the noose for the final time. "It looks like Sparrow has abandoned you to die."

"That's where you're wrong," a familiar voice called from the crowd. Stunned, Beckett turned to find Jack standing near the front of the crowd. He was holding little Luke Norrington hostage. Jack had drawn his sword, holding it to Luke's small neck.

"Luke!" Norrington yelled. "Don't shoot!" The Admiral yelled, as thirty or so soldiers trained their guns on Jack and Luke. "Sparrow, if you harm my son, I'll kill you for sure!" Jack laughed hollowly, and tightened his hold on Luke.

"That's really up to you now, isn't it? I have no intention of harming him – as long as you do as I tell you."

"Sparrow! Glad you could make it," Beckett laughed with glee. "I had hoped that you were stupid enough to come here today. But I'm afraid you won't be able to rescue your friend Turner. An entire legion of my best troops awaits you, and any followers you have, should you choose to fight. All you were able to do, I'm afraid, is to make this occasion a double hanging."

"Now see here, Beckett, this is how things will work," Jack began. "Unless you promise to release Will and his bonnie lass, I will kill the boy and you'll have his innocent blood on your hands. But if you allow Will and Elizabeth to sail away from here with me crew and I, I shall return the boy unharmed." Beckett scowled at his archenemy.

"That hardly seems like a fair trade, considering…" As they argued over terms concerning the exchange, Elizabeth looked at Fannie in disbelief.

"This is their brilliant plan? Holding Luke as hostage as Jack bargains with Beckett?" Fannie shook her head.

"This is just the "stall Beckett" stage. They're still waiting for their backup." Elizabeth was just about to ask Fannie what she meant by that when things between Jack and Beckett got ugly.

"You know, as much fun that I've had toying with you, Jack, I cannot deny myself the pleasure of killing your friend while you watch." Jack frowned.

"If you do, I'll kill the boy." Beckett shrugged.

"If that's what it takes, so be it."

"No!" Norrington screamed, running towards his son before Beckett's guards could stop him. "Please Cutler, stop this madness!"

Jack's eyes widened in shock. Sure, he'd expected Beckett to treat him cruelly, but to allow Luke to be killed was going too far. Luckily for Norrington, Jack had no intention of killing Luke. Having no other choice, Jack released Luke, who headed straight for his father. Surrounded by soldiers, Norrington hugged his son, his eyes glistening with emotion.

"I knew you didn't have it in you, Jack," Beckett gloated. "And now you've lost your leverage. It's time for you to watch Turner die." The executioner tied the noose around Thorndyke's neck, just as Jack, Elizabeth, and Fannie yelled,

"Stop!"

"It's not Will!" Elizabeth yelled. "Beckett, he's Thorndyke! You can't hang him."

"Stop the execution," Beckett ordered reluctantly. He examined Thorndyke closely, and saw that he was indeed, not Will.

"If this is Thorndyke, then where is Turner?" No one dared to answer him. Then the answer came to him.

"Last night in the jail, when I saw Thorndyke, that was really Turner, wasn't it? Yes, that makes sense," Beckett nodded to himself.

"He had to lean on his guards, because his back wouldn't allow him to walk straight. You all must think you're very clever, don't you? You successfully smuggled Turner from jail, but it was all for naught. He couldn't have gone far, as he needs medical attention. My men will search every home in the city until we've found him." Beckett grinned evilly as he saw Elizabeth's frightened expression.

"So you see, Jack, you have failed," Beckett continued. "Now instead of just hanging Turner, I will be hanging all of you that aided in Turner's escape!" Soldiers shoved Elizabeth, Fannie, Thorndyke, and Jack onto the platform, lining them all up for the noose.

"Beckett, have you no heart?" Norrington called out desperately, on Luke's urging. "Elizabeth has been a fine teacher to my son, and we would both couldn't stand to lose her! And Miss Lancaster was to be your wife! You can't kill them – they must stand trial!"

"Would you like to be hung as well?" Beckett asked him dangerously. Norrington looked down at his son, and knew he could do no more for Elizabeth.

"No," Norrington whispered, giving Elizabeth a look that clearly said 'I tried'. Beckett ordered the noose to be placed on Jack's neck. Elizabeth was shaking with fear and indignation_. How can this be happening? Beckett is going to win,_ she realized. _And I'll never get to see my Will again. _That prospect scared her more than her imminent death.

Just when it seemed that all hope was lost, one of Beckett's officers ran up to the platform, temporarily stalling the hangings.

"My lord," he gasped. "You've been ordered to stop the hanging!" Beckett glowered at the man.

"By whom? I take no orders; I only give them."

"General Washington, sir," the officer said. "We're completely surrounded by his army."

"What?!" Beckett growled. "That can't be true. I have five thousand men out there – can't they handle a couple of enemy soldiers?" The officer paled as he explained to Beckett that the entire army had come to Boston.

"We have no choice but to surrender, my Lord. The treaty has been signed, and England is no longer at war with the colonies. They have won their independence, sir."

"I can't believe it," Beckett muttered. "There were rumors of a treaty, but I never actually thought they would come true." He turned back to his victims, who had heard every word of that exchange.

"Well, if England has indeed surrendered, then I must return there. But I think I'll take one last victim before I go." Beckett signaled the executioner to hang Jack, but Elizabeth and Fannie had already launched themselves at him, wrestling the executioner to the ground. Thorndyke pulled out his pocketknife and cut the rope that was binding Jack. The pirate pulled the rope from his neck and then advanced toward a panicked Beckett.

"Just so you know, I wasn't stupid enough to walk into your trap," Jack said. "Adams and I both knew the army was coming and that you'd be stripped of your authority. What we didn't know, however, was when they would arrive. So Elizabeth, Fannie, and I stalled the hanging, giving the troops more time to get here. Thankfully, the troops showed up before you could kill us. We took a gamble, and this time we won." Beckett stared at him warily, a defeated expression on his pale face. Jack couldn't help but to taunt him further.

"What's even more fortunate for me is that we knew you'd have all your men close by during the hanging. Everyone knew how badly you wanted to capture me, that you didn't want to take any chances that I might escape you, again. This gave the Continental Army the means to take charge of the city without firing a single shot. After all, how could your men fight, if they were completely surrounded?" Jack would've gone on taunting Beckett further if Adams hadn't shown up.

"Beckett, General Washington wishes to speak with you. He wants to insure a peaceful transition and to discuss the withdrawal of your troops." Beckett sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Very well, I will meet with him." Beckett allowed the officer to lead him away, and it was the last that Elizabeth, Jack, or anyone ever saw of him.

"What's going on?" A man's voice yelled from the crowd. "Why's Beckett leaving?" Jack took it upon himself to inform their audience what had transpired.

"Ladies and gents, it is my supreme pleasure to announce to you that the war is over!" Jack's statement was met with cheers from the crowd. "Also, the peace treaty's been signed, we've been granted our independence, and General Washington has arrived with his army to force Beckett out of power!" He was met with more cheers. Then he stepped down from the platform, and was soon joined by Elizabeth, Fannie, and Thorndyke.

"I can't believe it – we pulled it off!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as she hugged the nearest person to her, which happened to be Thorndyke. "If it hadn't been for your help, this never would've worked. Thank you, Ben, for saving Will's life."

"You're very welcome," he told her, with a smile that was genuine. "Elizabeth, I've been thinking about us." Elizabeth's heart sank, as she had completely forgotten that she was still married to Thorndyke.

"And?" She prompted him.

"I think it would be best for both of us to get a divorce." Elizabeth just stared at him in shock. Whatever she'd been expecting him to say, it certainly hadn't been this.

"Really?" she whispered, not daring to believe him. He nodded.

"It's clear to me now that you should be married to Will. Any fool could see that you belong with him. I won't stand in the way of your happiness any longer."

"Oh Ben," she squealed. "Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me." As she spun Ben around in a celebratory dance, Ben chuckled to himself, glad that he'd been able to do the right thing. He was looking forward to starting over and finding a girl who would want to be with him. What he really wanted to do was to go back to England, where he could still serve in the royal navy.

"Oh, and another thing, Elizabeth," he said, grinning. "I plan to return to England, as soon as our divorce is settled. So I've decided to leave Thorndyke Manor to you, seeing as I won't be living there any more. You and Will can own the house, and the five acres of land behind it. That is, if you want it."

"Of course we want it!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him again. "You've been so kind to me – I only wish I could do something to repay you." He sighed.

"Just knowing that I've redeemed myself, after all that time I mistreated you, is reward enough."

Ben nodded at her, and disappeared into the crowd. Just as he left, Jeremy and Jessabelle came to see their mother. She hugged them both, and they told her of their involvement in the plan.

"Jack told us to sneak into Norrington's home and 'kidnap' Luke. Once we explained to him that we needed his help, Luke was more than willing to go along with the plan," Jeremy said in a rush.

"Luke said that he was glad to do anything that would help his teacher." Jessabelle smiled at Elizabeth, who'd become teary-eyed. "Then we joined the lookouts, and helped relay the message that the army had arrived." It was then that Elizabeth realized the magnitude of Jack's plan. His ingenuity never ceased to amaze her. She made a mental note to thank him later.

"We're going to see our friends," said Jessabelle. "We'll see you at home, then?" Elizabeth nodded at them.

"Thank you for all your help. You helped to save Will, and for that I'm forever grateful." Jeremy and Jessabelle grinned at her, and then pushed their way into the crowd. Elizabeth took this opportunity to find Fannie, who was celebrating with Jack and the _Pearl_'s crew.

"We did it, Elizabeth! We saved Will." Fannie hugged Elizabeth, whose face shone with delight.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine this would happen," said Elizabeth shaking her head.

"I know," Fannie agreed. "The war being over and Will being saved all in one day – could you be any happier?"

"Yes, actually," said Elizabeth, grining. "I would like to see Will, as soon as possible." Fannie nodded at her friend.

"I can take you to Dr. O'Brian's home. But I have to do something first." Elizabeth watched in amazement as Fannie went up to Jack, whispered something in his ear, and then kissed him on the cheek. Then she walked back to a very astonished Elizabeth, saying,

"Now we can go."

Mary had not left Will's side all day. There was no indication of improvement, but she wanted to be there in case he happened to wake up. She had just finished her late lunch, when a knock sounded at the O'Brian's front door. She stood up to answer it, but stopped when she heard Mrs. O'Brian's voice.

"I'll get it!" Mary's heart sank when she saw it was her friends at the door. Mrs. O'Brian let Elizabeth and Fannie inside, dreading having to tell Elizabeth that Will couldn't be awakened.

"Where is he?" Elizabeth asked, her face shining in anticipation of seeing the one she loved.

"He's in the parlor," said Mrs. O'Brian. "But I must warn you that he's-" But Elizabeth paid no attention to the doctor's wife as she rushed to see Will.

"Mary!" Elizabeth smiled as she saw her friend sitting beside Will. "Oh, you'll never believe what's happened. Jack's plan actually worked! The war is over, and Beckett is gone –" She stopped rambling when she noticed Mary's pained expression.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, her insides filling with unease.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth," said Mary, sniffling. "He won't wake up. He was fine earlier, but when I went to wake him for breakfast…"

"No," Elizabeth whispered, crossing the room to sit on the couch next to Will. She took his hand in hers and softly called his name, but he did not respond. Waves of shock radiated though her body as she realized that what Mary had said was indeed true.

"No!" She sobbed. Fannie and Mary were at her side in an instant. They let her trembling form cry against them, as they did their best to comfort and soothe her.

"He's not-" Her breath caught in her throat. Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to say 'dead'.

"No," confirmed a new voice. "He is in a deep state of unconsciousness." Doctor O'Brian quickly introduced himself to Elizabeth.

"Will he be alright, doctor?" Elizabeth asked in a shaky voice. Doctor O'Brian gave her a grim look.

"Sometimes when people go into these deep sleeps, their body needs to repair itself. If that is the case, the person may wake up in a few days." Elizabeth looked at him, her face full of hope.

"That doesn't sound too bad." But the doctor was not finished.

"However, in other cases, they won't wake for a couple weeks. By then, I'm afraid, it is too late. The human body can only live so long without water and proper nourishment. It's up to Will now if he survives."

This sent Elizabeth into another wave of hysterics.

"I should've been here with him," she moaned. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's mine," cried Mary. "When the carriage didn't arrive to bring us here, Will suggested that we walk. Fannie was against it, but what did I do? I agreed with him. If Will is like this because he overexerted himself, then I'm to blame."

"Stop it! It's no one's fault," Fannie assured them both. "It just happened. Now all was can do is sit with him and pray that Will shall live through this."

Elizabeth never left Will's side for the next three days, not even to lie down. When night fell, she would doze sitting up in the chair across from his couch. When Mrs. O'Brian brought in her meals, she just picked at her food. Sometimes, Elizabeth would talk to him about happier times, or she would sing to him. But mostly she just watched his chest rise and fall, and tried to convince herself that Will would pull through. Mary and Fannie were there during the day, trying to lift their friend's spirits. Elizabeth was grateful they were there, even if she didn't always show it.

Jack came to visit on the third day. He tried to give his best friend a pep talk, but he couldn't do it, as he kept on breaking down. Elizabeth hadn't known that Will's plight would affect Jack like this. She had believed that Jack only cared for rum, women, and the open sea – that his emotions were impervious. Now she knew how very wrong that opinion was. Both she and Jack had cried on each other's shoulders, and she was thankful that he was there for her.

Elizabeth may have been in a depressed stupor, but she couldn't help noticing how differently Fannie and Jack were behaving around each other. They seemed to be very good friends, perhaps more than friends. In another time, Elizabeth would've warned Fannie of Jack's ways with women. But she believed that Fannie had learned her lesson with Beckett, and she trusted that they both wouldn't rush into something that they'd later regret. So when Fannie left that day with Jack, she wished them the best of luck and meant it.

Mary stayed a little while longer. She persuaded her friend to close her eyes and try to sleep, as she would be watching over Will. Elizabeth dreamed of him. She kept running after him, but he always was just out of her reach. Then, at sunset, Mary woke her up. There had been no change. Elizabeth hadn't dared to hope that there would be.

On the fourth day, Elizabeth awoke to the sound of a familiar yawn. _Will! He's awake! _She quickly sat up, not daring to believe it.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Will said sleepily. "What's for breakfast?"

"Will! You're alright!" She shouted with joy. Mary, Fannie, Jack, and the O'Brians came running to watch the touching scene between the reunited lovers

"I was asleep for four days? Really?" Will was saying, incredulous. "Nah, you're joking." But then he saw the pain lurking in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Oh," he said, realizing she was telling the truth. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to sleep –" But that was as far as he got, for Elizabeth had shut him up with a kiss. They finally broke apart, and Elizabeth was crying.

"I love you so much, Will," she said, smiling through her tears. "But I hate you for scaring me like that!"

"I love you too, Lizzie," said Will, grinning up at her. Fannie and Mary sighed with happiness, thankful that Will had pulled though.

"Oh, Will, I've got to tell you what Ben Thorndyke said!" Elizabeth had just remembered. "He says he wants a divorce and he's giving us Thorndyke Manor!"

"Great!" Will enthused. "Well, in that case, will you marry me?"

Her shriek of joy was so loud that the servants could hear it from the attic.

_Two weeks later_

Elizabeth fiddled with her corset, loosening it when no one was looking. Her petticoats itched, her shoes pinched her toes, and her hair was pulled up too tightly. But she wanted to look her best on her wedding day, so she had given in and worn the traditional outfit.

"I saw that, missy." Jack shook his finger at Elizabeth, who just laughed. He was still sporting his bandana and dreadlocks, although Elizabeth had succeeded in convincing him to wear a clean shirt and pants for her special day.

"How are you feeling, luv? Any second thoughts?" She bopped him in the arm, shaking her head.

"Not in your life. I'm so ready to be married to Will, seeing as this wedding is seven years over due." Jack smiled at her, showcasing his gold teeth.

"Good. And I am very honored to be giving you away. Although, since I'm also Will's best man, you've made the wedding interesting for me. How am I supposed to be in two places at once?" She shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sure Captain Jack Sparrow will think of something."

Suddenly the wedding march began. Jack offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" Elizabeth beamed at him, and linked her arm in his. Together they walked down the aisle toward Will. When Elizabeth saw him, her knees grew weak. She would have to insist that he dress up more often, as Will was to die for in his smart coat and dress pants. She was so thankful that his back had healed as quickly as it did, so that they could finally have their wedding.

Her journey down the long aisle seemed to last forever. Elizabeth was able to pick out many familiar faces in the large audience. There was Jeremy, Jessabelle, Mary, Fannie, Anamaria, Gibbs, and the rest of Jack's crew. She could even pick out Thorndyke, Norrington, and Luke, who had insisted on coming. Finally, they reached the altar.

"Who doth give this woman?" It was the Arch-bishop, the same one that Jack had tried to impersonate. Jack winked at the Arch-bishop, who cracked a smile.

"I do."

Suddenly Will was there, at her side. They locked eyes, and the rest of the wedding went by in a blur. The meaningful vows seemed to lose their meaning, paling in comparison to the events that had led up to this moment. There was their separation for seven years, and then their blissful reunion had defied all odds. Then a much shorter, but no less painful separation, and then their tearful reunion had renewed their already strong bond of love. All the hardships that Will and Elizabeth had endured were now in the past. Now they only saw their futures shining brightly, and their souls intertwined forever.

The End

Epilogue:

_Six weeks later_

"Will, they're back!" Elizabeth looked out from the dining room window of Turner Manor. Cook had fixed a huge breakfast that morning, and Elizabeth ate every morsel of food that'd been on her plate.

"Will!" Elizabeth called again. He appeared, took a seat at the table, and sighed dejectedly.

"I guess the honeymoon is over." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and he stopped moping.

"Don't you want to hear about what happened on the _Pearl_'s voyage?" she asked.

"Yes," he agreed. "But I rather liked having you all to myself for a month. Especially at night…" He gazed at her hungrily, and reached underneath the table to touch her legs.

"Will you stop it!" She hissed, reluctantly swatting his hand away. With a single look, he could make her feel flustered, and what was worse, he knew it. "If you keep teasing me, there won't be any more nights." Will gulped, and accepted defeat - for now. There was a knock at the door, and they heard Jack shouting for them to open up.

"Please behave, Will. I mean it," she insisted.

"I'll behave," he promised, coming around to her to kiss her brow. As they went to answer the door, she marveled at how Will could be so alluring one minute, and then so sweet the next. They opened the door, and welcomed their friends and family back after their voyage at sea.

"Mother! We missed you!" Elizabeth was ambushed by two teens, who embraced her tightly.

"We missed you too, Jessabelle," she said, smiling. Then Jessabelle turned to Will and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.

"I missed you too, Father." Jeremy and Will shook hands, and Elizabeth could tell that Will was touched that her adopted children now considered Will to be their father.

"And what about dear old Jack? Did you miss me?" Elizabeth and Will looked at each other, and shook their heads no.

"Really?" Jack looked crestfallen.

"No," they laughed. Soon Jack joined in. To Will and Elizabeth's surprise, Fannie appeared behind Jack. Blushing, she explained that when Jack offered to let her go with them on the voyage, she'd accepted his invitation.

"I might sail with them again, I haven't decided," Fannie murmured, as Jack's arm snaked around her back. Will and Elizabeth shared a knowing look at them as they invited everyone into the parlor.

"So, how was your adventure?" Will asked eagerly, after everyone had gotten comfortable on the sofas.

"Actually, I'm more interested in hearing about the adventures that you two had while we were gone," said Jack, waggling his eyebrows.

"Jack," Fannie said warningly. But Will and Elizabeth weren't fazed by this remark. On the contrary, they seemed to be expecting it.

"Should we tell them, Mrs. Turner?" Will asked, reaching for her hand.

"Of course, Mr. Turner." Elizabeth beamed at her husband, and then looked out at their guests. "I'm pregnant!" Everyone just stared at her in shock.

"Wow!" Fannie exclaimed, the first one to overcome the shock of the news. "Congratulations!" Jack had been rendered speechless. Jeremy and Jessabelle went to hug their parents, jabbering excitedly about having another sibling.

"So what will you name it?" Jack finally was able to choke out.

"We've decided on Charlotte if it is a girl, after Elizabeth's mother," said Will. "But we're unsure about what to name it if it's a boy."

"Will suggested naming it after my father, but I wouldn't want to wish the name 'Weatherby' on anyone," said Elizabeth.

"And Elizabeth suggested naming it after my father, but I don't think that's such a great idea, either," said Will. "William Turner the third is a long name for a little boy." Jack raised his hand.

"How about naming it Jack?" Will and Elizabeth raised their eyebrows.

"We'll think about it," Will promised.

Eight months later, a birth announcement in the _Boston Tribune_ read "Jackson Sparrow Turner, nine pounds four ounces, was born to proud parents William Jonathan Turner and Elizabeth Swann Turner, both of Boston."

End of Epilogue

A/N: Finally! I'm finished! There were so many points where I could've ended this, but a little voice in my head said "No! You can't end it there!" so I kept going. I hope you are satisfied with this last chapter, as I've decided not to do a sequel. There are just too many possibilities for a story following At World's End, and I want to start fresh. So, thank you so much for all of your wonderful support. I've reached over 300 reviews, something never in my wildest dreams did I imagine happening. It's been a great ride, and I've enjoyed all of it.

So what did you all think of AWE? I loved it, after the end part after the credits was clarified for me. ('Whoever' is back permanently, which I was extremely happy about.) It's now my favorite movie of all three. There was one event that I cheered! And then there was one event (you all who've seen it know what I'm talking about) that left me sobbing and shaking in my seat. It was a "No, you didn't" kind of moment. But after I got past that part, it was all ok. And then there was the beach part. Yowza! I don't want to spoil it for anyone, so you can just tell me what you thought in your reviews. I'm out!


End file.
